


The Naga's Temple

by Cupped_Socks, salsaplant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthropomorphic, Beastmen - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Dehumanization, Dollification, Double Anal Penetration, Drama & Romance, Dry Orgasm, Eating Raw Meat, Erotica, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Hand Feeding, Humans, Hypnotic Triggers, Hypnotism, Illusions, Incest, Kemonomimi, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Primal Beasts, Public Sex, Rutting, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Sounding, Spitroasting, Stomach Deformation, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trauma, Twincest, Unconscious Sex, Vore (mentioned), Wet Dream, sexual asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsaplant/pseuds/salsaplant
Summary: When Akeem sniffs out the telltale scent of treasure, there's little that Fakhir can do to dissuade the fennec from following his lead. Luckily for the twins, Akeem might have a keen sense of smell and an exceptional sense of direction, but it's Sokari who seems the more cunning of the two foxes.And so they separate from the band and set out into the desert until the sandstorm Fahkir warned them against finally caught up with the twins. With no other choice, they seek to shelter themselves from the harsh winds that are whipping up the sand dunes inside a temple they initially believed to be abandoned. They soon will discover that not only is the temple very much alive, but it's also home to a powerful entity.(Updates monthly)
Relationships: Akeem/Sokari, Fakhir/Akeem/Sokari, Primal Beast (Naga)/Akeem/Sokari
Comments: 36
Kudos: 177





	1. Entering the Naga's temple

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, you understand that all of this is fiction and should never be replicated! You should also know that this is in no way proper sex ed! This is me being horny and wanting more original hypno erotica. Thank you.

Fakhir had warned them, earlier, of a great sand storm that should be upon them shortly, and yet the twin boys had decided still to leave the safety of their tribe, and opted to venture out into the desert. It wasn't unheard of them to do so, regardless of the severe weather that might catch up with them. When Akeem sniffed out some riches, there was hardly anything anyone could say to keep them from following his nose. The Coyote had sent them off with a camel to carry whatever they might find—surely, Akeem would come across something valuable as he always had.

Just as they had been told, however, the storm was quick to catch up to them. Soon, they had to face the inevitable truth that they couldn't turn around or push further; they had to find shelter lest they be buried alive right where they stood. Coming across a temple, there was no time to consider whether they should enter or not.

They gasped for air and spat the sand that had managed to get into their mouths. There was sand everywhere—within their clothes, their slippers, inside their large ears—and Sokari didn't shy away from grunting his disdain. While Akeem complained of the sand in his pants, Sokari growled at him:

"I got sand all over! It's even rubbing on my dick!" said Akeem.

"Yeah? How about you think about this the next time you _smell_ treasure!" Sokari growled in reply.

A silence settled between them then. The twins avoided each other and were instead split up as they explored the abandoned temple. The pillars were covered in a thick layer of dust and the sand had long since claimed the temple's flooring. What they stood on now, Akeem supposed, would be a good meter of sand. If they were to dig it out, he thought that the temple's flooring might have been once a beautifully polished marble that would gleam when the sun was high enough. He figured the temple would have been buried and forgotten like this for well over a decency.

After a bit of exploring the temple, after seeing how empty and lifeless the place was, Akeem turned back, and though the maze of dark and dusty hallways left him slightly disoriented, he was able to find his way back to the large room they had first come into. When he did, however, he was utterly alone, with not a single trace of his brother. He waited. He waited for a few minutes, and then a few minutes more. Once the storm began to die down, however, and he found there was still no traces of his brother, Akeem's curiousity was roused. The sand had shifted and erased any and all footsteps he might have followed to find his brother, but he wasn't so discouraged by this small inconvenience.

"It's fine," he thought, "I can just sniff him out. He couldn't have gone really far..." Indeed, the storm had only begun to settle and their camel still patiently waited for them near the large archway. Sokari would never leave without him, regardless of how horribly they fought, Akeem know that they would simply never stand to abandon the other.

He ventured into the hallway he thought he'd seen his brother enter earlier when they went their separate ways. Again, he was plunged straight into a very dark, dusty hallways that twisted and turned until his sense of direction offered him no comfort. The twins had always been quite adept at finding their way back, but the further he went, the less he heard and the more he felt as though he was only being lead in circles. These hallways were eerily quiet, deafening even the sounds of the storm outside, and it made his skin crawl. There was nothing in these dark hallways that could hint to his brother's presence, not even a lingering scent trail. There was not a sign of life to be picked up. The sand did not even shift, it should seem, from under him as he walked over it.

It was as though the temple had been trapped, frozen in time and with nothing to disturb the stillness of it all.

Never had he dreamt of ever coming across such a place in the middle of the desert. He had seen much of it, rolling dunes and scorched earth that seemed to bear no life, and yet there had always been something to prove there was no such thing as a lifeless scenery. These hallways were empty, though, absolutely and most definitely empty. Not even the lowliest of insects had come to inhabit this forgotten temple. But then, why did he felt such warmth? What was it about this place that forced his heart into a steady beat, overwhelmed his mind with calmness and emptiness despite his troubles? He should be worried about Sokari. _He knew that._ His thoughts would clear, however, whenever he tried to think of his brother.

When he heard a noise, his ears perking at the faintest hint of a voice, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. A heat invaded him, first his chest, and then it spread out through the rest of him until the sensation of pin prickles set into his limbs. He pressed each finger to his thumbs, revelling in the tingle that only seemed to intensify with the gentlest of pressure.

His mind was strangely blank when he tried to listen to the voice. Whenever he tried to take a step forward, when he attempted to reach for it, he found his mind was immediately wiped and he was forced to merely listen. When he sniffed at the air, and when he tried to identify the distinct scent, his thoughts once again slipped from him and whatever it was that had caught his attention eluded him. It was such a faint voice, and yet it was all he could focus on. He couldn't understand the words that were being spoken, but it lulled him and soothed him until he felt that same tingle in his hands spread in his jaw. His jaw dropped, his mouth hanging slightly agape. His shoulders slumped and his head was suddenly too heavy for him to hold it upright. And he _listened_.

He listened until it stopped, the noise no more than a lingering buzz in his ears. An ominous shudder sparked through his spine, sending chills across his skin, and his heart pinched as Akeem sucked in an invigorating breath. His body still felt heavy, as though his bones had become a rusted metal that had welded together, leaving his very first step forward a most excruciating and frightening experience.

Any good fennec would have turned back. Any _smart_ fennec would have turned tail, but he pushed forward. One of these days, he mused, it would surely cost him his life, but he had yet to find Sokari. He wouldn't leave before he did. If fate should have it so, then this abandoned temple would become a sandy grave for the twins. He wouldn't have it any other way. He wouldn't abandon his brother. Not here, not now. _Not ever._

He pressed a hand against the wall as he pressed on forward to brace himself, to ground his mind. Akeem's mouth was dry, and every breath he took burned in his lungs as though he inhaled a handful of sand. His stomach churned and something inside of him weighed him so heavily. If his ears had once stood erect in the hopes of capturing any sign of life, they were now firmly pressed against his head as a sentiment of dread came over him. _There was a light at the end of the hallway._ It glowed so faintly, but it was clear the closer he got to it, that the temple was not as devoid of life as he had first thought. By the way the light danced and wavered over the stone walls, he could easily assess that it came from a flame rather than the sunlight peering through a skylight of sorts.

The light _danced_ softly. The light _wavered_ softly.

_Danced and wavered._

_Dancing. Wavering._

_Dance. Waver._

Akeem blinked, his hand leaving the wall that had guided him to rub at his eyes, and a yawn came over him. He thought nothing of it at first. He thought he might like to find his brother soon so they may return to their tribe, to their tent, as he felt they might like to nap away the heat of the day. He was reminded of the cool satin that they would sleep on, how cool the fabric would feel on their skin while the sun beat down on them, and he felt this warmth sway him again. It didn't take him, however, not as it had before, and when he was able to finally focus on the two figures in the candlelit room before him, he frowned and his ears perked with shock.

"What's going on?" Akeem growled and snared.

His brother was caught in the tightening coils of a serpent, a Naga that smiled at him, his fangs long and glinting in the low light. He hesitated to step towards them as when he did, he found that the Naga's body only coiled tighter around his brother. The grinning serpent lifted a finger, a warning that should Akeem come closer, Sokari might very well find himself crushed.

"What a surprise," the Naga snickered, "That I should have the company of two lovely creatures."

The coils around his brother were slowly coming undone, until Sokari could stand on his own two feet, and the serpent slithered behind him. Akeem watched the snake bring a scaly hand under his brother's chin while the other wrapped loosely around his midsection. His twin didn't fight when his head was tilted up, his throat bared. In fact, his brother didn't react.

"Watch this closely, little kit, watch as I sink my fangs into your brother's neck." And he did. He stared almost in utter disbelief as the snake did exactly as he had said, long fangs sinking effortlessly into his brother's throat. He opened his mouth, to call out his brother's name, but the words stuck to the back of his throat just as his feet had seemingly been buried so deeply in the sand that he couldn't lift them. Sokari fell limp, into the Naga's grasp, his eyes fluttering shut as though he were merely asleep almost as soon as the fangs had been fully sheathed into his throat. There was a low chuckle that emanated from the snake's throat, the sound almost inaudible as it was muffled by his brother's flesh, and he felt his stomach turn. Surely, had he been able to control his body, he would have heaved the contents of his stomach. But he simply stood there, stricken at the sight, with his hands balled into tight fists, as chills coursed through him.

A single drop of blood erupted after the fangs were retracted from his brother's neck, and the Naga lapped his tongue over the two puncture wounds in a languid motion before its gaze captured Akeem's in a taunt. He couldn't move no matter how provoking of a mock the serpent threw at him. He could only grit his teeth and growl and scowl.

Sokari was released, though, after being told to stand on his own, and his brother obeyed. Sokari made no attempt to move away, or against the serpent's command, even as the Naga slithered away from him. He stood still, his eyes closed, his lips parted, and his breath soft and steady. There was not a single hint of distress within his brother's demeanour. Everything from the peaceful look of sleep on his face, to his relaxed stance, and even the gentle blankness of his scent indicated that his brother was not in the slightest worried.

The Naga slithered in a little ways before his brother, the scaly hand rising as though to present his twin as a most delectable sight. "Such a beautiful sight, wouldn't you agree?" the serpent asked, and though he wanted nothing more than to bite some snarky remark, he couldn't help but agree. _Sokari was a beautiful sight_. But he was a sight he refused to indulge in if only for the serpent's pleasure, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of his brother.

"What have you done to him, snake?" he wanted desperately to ask, but the words wouldn't leave his lips. He could hear the words as he would speak them in his head, and yet... he was most ultimately silenced.

"Don't you want to inspect him?" asked the Naga, "Go on, little kit. Go to your brother."

He frowned and he felt this dread twisting his innards, but he could lift his feet finally, and he didn't need to be told twice to go to his brother. Sokari didn't move, didn't wake, not when Akeem touched his arm, not when he touched his cheek. He was absolutely still, even more so than when they slept in each other's arms.

"You see something you like?" asked the Naga as he slowly came around them, behind Sokari, so that he would be able to see the reflection of the flickering flames in the snake’s eyes. He did, indeed, see something pleasant when he looked at his brother. Their faces were identical, their traits almost completely devoid of any differences, and yet he saw it as such a strangely unique beauty that moved him, that swayed him. His heart _wavered_ , just as the flame did in the serpent's eyes. "It's okay for you to look. You should look, even. If it's pleasant, if it's beautiful, you should look at it. Doesn't it feel good to look at something pleasant?" The snake grinned, his fangs glittering in the faint glow of the _dancing_ flame reflected in the Naga's eyes. "Doesn't it feel good to focus only on something beautiful?"

He felt this prickling tickle spread through him, from his chest, down to his stomach, to the very tip of his fingers. The warmth he felt from his brother's skin lit a sparkling flame inside of his gut, and the pads of his fingers would sting in the most wonderful of ways when he felt this heat. His thoughts were wiped, even when he tried to focus on the room, or on his brother. He could only see this flame that _danced and wavered_ in the Naga's eyes and left him numb. His shoulders slumped, his hands fell to his side, and his jaw once again fell much as it had before.

A soft hiss, a continuous hiss, rang so clearly in his ears. The sound felt so close to him, so very near his ear, and he could almost make out the distinct whisper he had heard before wash over him again.

He tried to think of the tightness that suddenly came over him, how he should panic when he found he couldn't breathe. So many questions welled within him all at once, all of which he couldn't quite find the words that would allow him to ponder, that would allow him to be grounded. He was effortlessly lifted, his mind like his body, and the coils of the serpent were wrapped so tightly around him. Even as he was being pulled away from his brother who he had set out to retrieve before they were to leave and return to their tribe, he couldn't well within him even the slightest will to protest.

He heard the Naga whisper something into his ears, and though he couldn't make out the praise he received then, he was immediately filled with an overwhelming warmth that swept him entirely. The constant susurrus enveloped him, swallowed him whole, and he was most pliant to it. He caved and leaned into the cool grasp of emptiness.

He felt a piercing pain stab into his neck, and at once his thoughts came to him, unhindered, panicked and rushed, but before he could act of them, they had all been consumed by venomous darkness that washed over him. He was left more empty than he had ever been for not even in sleep had he ever forgotten his own name. There was nothing for him to cling to, nothing he wanted to keep and remember. He didn't need any of it, he didn't want any of it. And just like that, he fell into such a deep sleep. It was an empty slumber that he couldn't resist

"What delicious little kits. And to think that I didn't even need to hunt the two of you down. No... You were so easily lead to me, so effortlessly brought straight into my lair, both ready for me to devour. Isn't this nice? You should always agree with me."

Akeem couldn't possibly refuse, and he could hardly nod his head, heavy with sleep.


	2. Into the Snake's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Akeem goes about exploring one end of the temple, Sokari goes about the other end. With not much to catch either of the twin's interests, he's absolutely shocked when he discovers something otherworldly.

"Dumbass..." Sokari mumbled.

His brother took off in the opposite direction and he couldn't be more thankful than he was for that. Akeem was always so optimistic. Even when they were caught in the most dire of circumstances, he seemed so ready to claim in certainty that it could not get worse—and yet it most certainly always was made much worse. Sokari was content to venture away from his twin if only for a few minutes, or until he was able to dismiss his brother's unreasonable exuberance.

"We're never going to make it back, I betcha," he growled under his breath.

The temple's main hypostyle hall was particularly dusty, the sand leaking in through the large, stone archways and swallowing most of the structure in hundreds of years of oblivion and neglect. The air was incredibly heavy with the stillness of the thick layers of dust that had settled over the stone pillars. He supposed that dragging his hand across the surface of the walls would surely leave streaks, his skin would be dried by the sand the pads of his fingers would collect then, and his throat already felt a little parched. Despite the blazing sun that beamed down upon the abandoned, forgotten temple, the air within was not particularly warm. Rather, it was quite cool, enough so that they may perhaps enjoy it by day time. Even the darkened hallway seemed to be evenly tempered, the same as the main hall. It was significantly darker, however, and the further he pressed forward, the darker it became. 

The inner chamber the hallway led him to was as dark as it could have been, with not even the slightest defect in the stone that was still holding strong. The room was completely silent, the thick walls drowning out even the sounds of the whipping winds—the sand crashing without restraint against the exterior stone surface sounded as though it was nothing—of the sandstorm that raged outside, forcing the brothers to seek shelter here. He could see the tall, unlit candelabras that lined each wall of the empty room, along with a single stool next to a wooden chest at the far end of the room. The inner chamber was perfectly preserved. Despite the all-consuming darkness, he could see the ornate details carved into the chest seemingly devoid of the same dust that covered the entirety of the temple.

"Weird," Sokari thought as he turned back to the only arch in or out of the room. And once his eyes had adjusted to the complete and utter darkness, he turned back to the chest. His ears rotated atop his head—the large ears perked in search of any sign of life—and he took his first careful steps.

Fingers brushed lightly over the wooden chest, feeling the indenting of the decorated wood over to the edge of the latch that kept it closed and, after taking a furtive look over his shoulder, Sokari lifted the chest's lid. Just as he had suspected, its contents had long since been emptied, and he found nothing inside other than a thin layer of dust over the bottom of it. The fennec accidentally slammed the lid shut again when he was startled by the sudden inflaming of the many candles all around him. All at once, the room was lit in the soft glow of the candles perched over the candelabra which, despite the horrid condition of the temple, the silver was polished, cleaned, with not a single hint of tarnish. They should have been horribly tarnished.

"Well, well, what have I found here," came the sibilant voice that followed with the soft slithering over still sand, and Sokari hesitated to look at the already imposing figure that rose between him and the only exit.

A serpent with green scales, a deeper green than the most precious of emeralds he and his brother had ever had the luck of finding, stood with its torso erect above the thick rings of its tail that seemed to slither in coils through the archway with a never-ending length to it. It was an impossibly large beast, one unlike he had never seen, a legend he had only ever heard of during one of those spoken stories Fakhir was so very fond of retelling... A pure Naga in its most primitive of forms.

"I'm sorry if I'm trespassing," Sokari started awkwardly, as he dropped his silver eyes to avoid the snake's lustrous glare.

"And that you most certainly are," the Naga interrupted him, although it didn't sound angry.

"A... A sandstorm lifted and, you see—"

"Ah," the snake said, "Yes, there's certainly a great sandstorm that rages outside. And perhaps, you thought this temple should shelter you?"

His voice stuck to the back of his throat and he clenched his teeth. He gave the beast a quick nod and a smile, and he tried to show himself humble and meek. Even when the snake's rings unfurled, and it went around him in a wide circle so that he could witness just how long and thick the snake's body truly was—its body slithered around the entirety of the chamber and yet part of it still lingered outside, into the dark hallway—Sokari remained very still with his eyes moving across the sand no more than to survey that he should not be ensnared within one of the snake's coils.

"And if this temple _should_ shelter you, little kit, what should I have to gain from it?" asked the grinning Naga, fangs outstretched, white, and glinting into the low light.

Sokari clammed nervously at the snake's question. His eyes darted from all sides as the snake's tail seemed to shrink around him the more it circled around him. He heard the soft hiss being drawn in through the sharp fangs he, without a doubt, believed would be filled with a deadly venom. When he looked upon the beast's scaly visage again, his heart pinched at the sight of the hood around the snake's head, a crown of the most menacing kind that cast upon the beast an unsightly shadow as it slowly stretched from its temples to its shoulders. He knew then, upon seeing the wicked grin and the pure malice in its eyes, that he wouldn't be able to escape this room without a fight, and maybe even that wouldn't save him now.

The fennec considered screaming for his twin, his brother, but he quickly tossed the idea aside. If he asked for Akeem's help, then he too would be in danger and Sokari wouldn't forgive himself if anything should happen to him. He knew that, if his brother should be here, his twin would have long since launched at the beast it an attempt to give him an opportunity to flee—although he would have surely launched for the snake as well. They wouldn't be able to drive this wrenched serpent back.

"I'm afraid," he finally said, "I have nothing of value on me..."

"I have no need for gems, or even that gold. It's you that I want." The snake's forked tongue flickered past the beast's lips and a sickening smile stretched his lips tighter against those fangs. And then fennec was all too aware of the Naga's intentions. "It has been quite a while since I've last eaten." But the snake was big, huge, not at all emaciated and Sokari felt it was lying.

The snake's tail was coiled around him so tightly now that he was filled with intense trepidation, for should they come close to him, he would be trapped. He didn't wish to wait here any longer to see what the Naga had in store; he sprinted the the archway, jumping over the thick tail, and feeling the sand move against him. His leg was quickly caught by the snake though, and he was thrown to the ground before finding himself immediately trapped within the serpent's tail—just as he dreaded. It constricted him-- crushing his lungs and forcing the air out of him-- and pinned his arms, holding them tight on each side along his form, leaving Sokari paralyzed from the neck down.

"No, no, no, little kit," the snake clicked his tongue in disappointment.

The snake's tail fell over him like a weight. He was squeezed into another loop that forced a strangled gasp out of him until the Naga finally felt it had a sufficient grasp of him. He struggled at first, to jerk and thrash against the vice-like grip. He bared his canines, growled, and the fur on his ears and tail stood on their ends. When it was clear to him that he wouldn't successfully break away from the coils that held him firm, he threw the beast an affronted scowl, and yet he was nearly certain that it would instead see his consternation.

"Why are you in such a rush when I offer you hospitality?" The snake's question was rhetorical, punctuated with the most sinister cackle. It came down low to him, and after Sokari was lifted by the serpent's tail, he could see the way the beast's scales overlapped around the far edges of it's grin. "And when all I ask is a bit of yourself to keep me well... Such a shame."

"I-I... Fine! Yes! Anything!" Sokari shook his head and took on an awkwardly apologetic tone, "W-What do you want?"

He knew what it wanted, he should have known not to ask such a thing, but if it would only release him, he mused, he would dash for the archway. He would run faster than he had ever ran before, and he would do so without looking back. But he was squeezed whenever he would tense up, readying his muscles to sprint, and he hissed when the beast ran its cool fingers under his chin.

"I want you and your brother."

"My brother?" Sokari blinked, stunned. "I... I don't... I'm here alone; I don't have a brother."

"Oh?" the Naga sounded out dubiously, "Is that so?"

The fennec was squeezed again, and he couldn't think anymore against the pain that set in. He could feel his bones popping, the strain on them such an imposing force that they threatened to break, and he was made to struggle, yet again, against the better of him. And when he looked into the serpent's eyes, he could see it... _his death_.... It was so clearly reflected, just as the flames were.

"Are you lying to me, my little pet?" asked the serpent. Its cool hand brushed through the fennec's hair, the fingers scratching behind his ears, before coming down to the nape of his neck and again under his chin. He couldn't help but tilt into the touch—he chased after it—and he blamed his brother then. It was true that he had lied, and though it should not have struck him as such, he wanted to nod, to lull his head and be honest. He had to remind himself that he didn't want to reveal his brother's location. "Won't you answer me?" Sokari could see it in the snake's eyes, the truth, the truth that he wanted to speak as the flame would wave and dance in the Naga's eyes. It compelled him, soothed him. He really wanted to admit that he had been dishonest.

"I..." Sokari clammed up almost immediately.

"Yes? It's okay to be honest with me, little kit. All I need is your brother and you."

The fennec shut his eyes and clenched his teeth until a dull pain settled into his jaws. He didn't want to reveal where his brother was. "I have to protect Akeem," he reminded himself. He wouldn't reveal where his brother was, no matter what!

"Look at you," snickered the Naga. "You're trying so hard to protect him, to resist me... and what for?"

His eyes snapped open and his glare immediately found the serpent's stare, the flame that was reflected in them. "What for?" he thought. And though the question seemed ridiculous to him at first, it slowly dawned over him that he had no particular reason for protecting his brother—did he need a reason?—and doubt set into him. He frowned as his lips parted, but he quickly shut them again as his mind scrambled with an array of contradicting thoughts. "Could it be," he pondered, "That he wanted to give Akeem away?" No, he most certainly did not.

"What will it be, then?" But before the snake could taunt or mock him any further, Sokari growled as he painfully pulled one of his arms free of the tight knot that held him prisoner, and with his dagger in hand, swung for the beast's neck. All it would take was a single good hit, a precise hit like the ones he had delivered so many times before—but it never landed.

The Naga hadn't moved. It hadn't even flinched or taken its eyes off of him. It quietly watched him with those piercing eyes that mirrored their surroundings and grinned when the fennec's arm stopped short, with the point tightly pressing against its naked throat. He tried again, swinging his arm back with great momentum, only for the point of the blade to stop before it could pierce the snake's skin. His scales shouldn't have been tough enough to resist the blow of his dagger, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stab the beast.

"What did you—"

It gave him a soft chuckle, almost an endearing laugh one would give an ignorant child. Its hand came to his forearm where it stroked him with soothing and gentle circles. The grip over him was nothing like the snake's body. It was soft and seemingly loving, but despite his confusion and his horror, he knew it was far too good to be true, and that it would surely take great pleasure in breaking his body down until he could be swallowed whole.

The snake hissed its very first command, "Drop it," when its hand covered the back of Sokari's hand, and to its delight—and much to the fennec's shock—his hand dropped the dagger just as he'd been commanded to. His eyes followed the object as it fell to the ground. Confusion and panic molded his features, his brows tightly knitted together, his mouth hanging ajar with bewilderment, his eyes were filled with dismay and his soul was profoundly perturbed. Never had the Naga squeezed his hand, and yet he felt these invisible pins prickling into him and they made him move against his will. He felt a growl clinging to the back of his throat, yet he was silent when he looked at the beast.

"There, there," it shushed him and petted him. "I'm sure there are many questions you would like to ask, is that right?" And Sokari, who was besides himself with confusion, could only nod so eagerly. "Of course you do. But then, there is no need for you to know the answers."

Sokari felt calmed by the snake's words, and his thoughts were hushed at once. He believed it what it told him that all of these questions were unnecessary, that he should not linger on them anymore than he already had. He didn't need to know everything. He didn't need to understand the serpent. If it told him so, and he was to believe what it said, he didn't want to know. There was something that sounded so right in the snake's sibilant voice, and yet, for whatever reason, he couldn't shake this uneasiness he felt whenever he caught sight of the dancing fire.

He couldn't look away from it, from the flame in the Naga's eyes. It held his chin, steadying him so that their stares might be levelled, and he felt such an overwhelming fright swallow his heart that he succumbed to it. Regardless of how he tried so miserably to look away, he couldn't divert his gaze from it.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked the Naga after squeezing him and eliciting another pained moan from the fennec. Its finger was at once on his lips, and his gasps were immediately shushed when the tail pulled more suffering noises from him. And eventually, after the flame had danced and wavered for him, he was able to withstand his torment without the slightest of utterances. The snake praise him then, and Sokari hated to admit it, but it made his stomach flutter, "Good, good. That's such a good pet. See? Doesn't it feel better when you're good like this?" And just as the serpent spoke, he felt the rings around him unfurl, and though he couldn't yet touch the ground of his own two feet, he could breathe easier. It was true. The Naga was right when he said that it was easier for him when he obeyed.

"Now, listen closely, little kit."

He looked into the snake's eyes, his gaze captured completely. The snake hissed something he couldn't hear, something the fennec couldn't quite understand, and yet he could hear all of it. The noise tickled the long hairs inside his ears, resonating deeply within him. It soothed him, it warmed him, and he felt that—maybe, just maybe—he might like to listen.

He was told to look into the beast's eyes and he could surely admire the flame as it danced there. It was so graceful, so warm. It lured him and lulled him. He felt as though he might be able to take it in his hands, to hold the flame in his palm and watch as it danced there. He did, he wanted to watch it dance for him there. He hesitated to reach for the flame that danced in the snake's eyes. And as if it could see it in his eyes, it said, "Don't you want to touch it? The flame as it flickers and dances and wavers. Touch it, little kit. Touch to flame."

With his fingers, his one free arm outstretched, he touched the snake's cool cheek. A purr welled from his chest and he felt the beast's skin as such a perfect fit against the palm of his hand. He brushed the naga's lower lashline with the pad of his thumb, and revelled in the way it danced for him then.

"You feel this sensation," asked the snake and he could only nod. "What if you could feel like this always?"

"Always?" Sokari murmured.

"Yes, always..."

Wouldn't that be nice? Feeling this quiet always. He could stop worrying about his brother.

"It's hard for you to keep thinking like this. You could abandon all of it, though, and simply exist as you are now."

 **_Yes._ ** He didn't have to trouble his mind with all these worthless thoughts. He could let go of his brother, of his life alongside the other members of their band. He didn't have to follow Akeem on these journeys. And the Naga helped him to do just that.

"It's easy for you to give your mind away. Can you do that? Can you abandon all of the things that keep you away from blissful emptiness?"

He struggled a moment to formulate his answer, "Y... yes..."

"Good, good, that's a good little kit," the snake praised him. "You're going to stay here, with me. Isn't it absolutely wonderful that I'm allowing you to stay here?"

"Yes..." Indeed, he was most excited. His heart thumped and he thrummed with a delirious elation. Even when the snake's forked tongue flicked past those lips and played ticklish touches over his face, he believed there should be nothing he would like more than to be here.

"Good, now I want you to sleep for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. If you had fun reading it, feel free to drop a comment. If you see any mistakes, too, I'd appreciate if you could let me know.
> 
> Tune in next week for a heated 3rd chapter!


	3. A Snake's Mouth Unhinges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Naga gets his first taste of his newest victims, and the twins are unable to resist. They have both fallen deep under the snake's hypnotic spell and must learn to obey.

With the two boys now deep in a dreamless slumber, the Naga was able to examine their lithe forms more closely. They were identical, their faces the same, the texture of their hair, their ears... Even their mouths had fallen slightly ajar the same way, their lips parted ever-so-slightly. The snake was quite content with the sight of them. They wouldn't be waking up soon. The twins laid limp over the many rings of the snake's body, with their heads hanging back.

It ran its fingers through the interrupting fennec's sun-bleached blond hair first. It twisted its finger into the locks at the nape of the fennec's neck, pulling on the fist full as it lifted the heavy head. Its forked tongue flickered over the boy's face and the snake revelled in his lifeless state; there was nothing it could taste over the salted flesh that should indicate that the boy would resist now. It relinquished its grip in the boy's hair, and the head fell back as though it were a weight. The snake felt its interrupting prey's flesh, running its cool touch over the boy's throat first before it carried downwards until it could infiltrate itself under the fennec's garments. It caressed the smooth skin of his chest, his stomach, and then below his waist where a thin tuft of coarse hairs greeted its touch. The Naga could then feel the boy's penis, his organ limp and smooth just as the rest of his flesh had been.

"Oh?" it said, "Aren't you an eager little kit?"

Its cold digits were enough to rouse the fennec's organ. It rose slowly, filling with blood as it grew, with a ghosting touch. Aside from a soft sigh and the growth of a warm passion in his groin, the fennec did not stir from his sleep. The Naga was able to wrap its hand around the boy's length and it pumped him in slow, languid motions until the very first clear pearl of fluid gathered over the slit of the fennec's penis.

"Does this feel good, little kit?" asked the snake. It took the fennec quite a bit of effort to answer. He lingered on the question, absorbing and processing every word deeply into his subconscious until he was finally able to, despite the heaviness of his head, lull his head in answer. The snake was patient with him, and it had waited for the boy to answer, but did think it had taken quite a bit of time. No matter, it had mused, as it would have plenty of time to train its new boys to obey its command without hesitation. 

"Yes... It feels good, indeed. And you could feel this good, always, if you obey me. Everyone knows that, though. And if you ever doubt it, all you need to do is look at the flame and you'll be reminded that you should always obey—if you obey, you feel good and there's nothing you want more than to feel good." The snake stroked his erect organ all the while it spoke in its soft, sibilant susurrus.

The boy's breathing had begun to hitch just as it pumped his faster. The cool hand held him in a tight grip that massaged the shaft and spread the fluid the oozed from him. The fennec's sex pulsated and twitched with the expectation of an oncoming orgasm, but the snake was keen to give its very first command:

"Now, I want you to listen to me very clearly, my pet. Open your ears and be very attentive," said the Naga, "You can't cum, not until I've given you permission to. You can't cum because there is nothing you want more than to obey me. And so, when you feel close, you'll cry and whine and beg, but until I give you permission to cum, you won't be able to."

The fennec gave his first pained whimper in response. The snake pumped him with abandon, and though he couldn't thrust his hips as he would have liked, his muscles tightened stiff, and his lips parted just a little bit wider as an onslaught of strangled moans and yips were being pumped out of him in tandem with the scaly hand that wildly jerked him. He couldn't finish until the snake allowed it. When hot tears began strolling from the outer corner of his eyes, the snake gathered them with its free hand. 

"What's wrong, pet? Why are you crying?" But the fennec only answered with a new chain of sobs and whimpers. "Could it be that you're ready to cum? Well, are you? I want you to answer me, little kit. Are you ready to cum?"

"Yes!" the fennec eventually managed to stutter between hitching breaths and after the few moments needed to process the command.

"That's a very good pet," the snake praised, "But you can't cum yet."

The fennec whimpered.

"I want you to tell me your name."

The Naga watched with amusement as the boy's face contorted in confusion; surely, he was struggling to answer its command. The boy would need to access his conscious mind without rousing himself from his entranced slumber. Of course, he wouldn't be able to wake up regardless and, as such, the request left him muddled. For a few seconds where the Naga furiously stroked the erect organ, the fennec merely cried, sobbed, and moaned.

"A... A-Akee... eem!"

"Say it again," the serpent commanded.

"A... A-Akeem!"

"Again."

"A-Akeem!"

"Tell me your name one more time."

"Akeem!"

The snake's hand no longer stroked the organ and the fennec stilled. His sobs had subsided and his member was left to twitch as it was unattended. There was no disappointment or relief in the boy, nothing to hint that he had any conscience as to what happened to him. With his eyes closed, and his lips still ajar, the serpent pet the boy's bared throat.

"Akeem," the serpent finally echoed softly. The boy's flesh shuddered under its touch. His once passionate erection was now slowly softening. "I want you to come."

And much as the opening of a dam's gates, the fennec's back arched, lifting him off of the snake's cool scales, and a handful of strings of spunk erupted from his semi-erect organ. The boy's teeth had clenched in the process, his lips tightly shut, and not a single sound had emerged.

When his back came down again, the cool touch of the snake's scales soothing the intense and sudden stiffness, the snake chuckled. The fennec's semen had gathered over his clothes midsection, and it felt a powerful rush when it thought of how much control it already had over the fennec. Its pet had finished untouched and on command, and that pleased the Naga quite a bit.

"That's a good boy," it hissed softly.

The Naga leaned forward, its tongue pushing past its lips to softly lap at the tears that had trickled onto the boy's cheeks already. There was something akin to a purr that emanated from deep within the snake's chest when its pet didn't stir at all.

"Tell me, Akeem, my sweet kit," it whispered in the fennec's ears, "Why is it that you were able to cum just now?"

The boy searched for the answer before stuttering, "Because you gave me... permission..."

"Yes, good boy."

The snake then left him, his chest still heaving, and it turned to the other sleeping fennec it had first ensnared. 

"Now you," the snake chuckled despite the lack of reaction from the boy. Just as it had done with his brother, long digits bunched the fennec's hair at the nape of his neck and lifted the heavy, lifeless head. Fluttering its forked tongue over the boy's face, the Naga was immensely content to see that his catch had not even the slightest bit of consciousness.

"You've been so patient, as a good little kit should be. Wouldn't you say it's your turn to be trained?" The serpent's hand felt the boy's warm flesh under his tunic, the cool tips of its fingers tracing small circles over his chest, and the boy shivered under the touch. 

"Up until now, your brother's had all the attention, but that's very unfair, isn't it? You want to feel good the same way your brother did just now. I can see it. You deserve at least that much." The fennec's face twisted slightly as he absorbed the snake's words. It smirked, and its voice became a low rumble that resonated through the boy's core.

"Can you tell me that you want to feel good too?"

Just Akeem had, its boy searched for the proper words to answer the snake's questions. It took him a few seconds, and then a few seconds more. The Naga eventually pressed him for an answer that he couldn't find.

"I want you to nod your head," the snake's tone was grave as he grew impatient. But the fennec did manage to nod finally and the serpent rewarded him, nonetheless, with a gentle pat to the head.

"In that case, we're going to play a little game, you and I," it announced with a bit of disappointment. When it flicked its tongue over the sleeping boy, he could taste nothing that would hinder it from controlling the boy, and yet he had not been able to answer a simple question with 'yes.'

"Perhaps I should try a different method..." the creature thought aloud.

It examined the boy a little while longer as it tickled his ribs, pinched his nipples, and even tightened a hand over the fennec's throat. It tested to see how its catch would react, what would make it shudder or if he would moan. The boy was—for the most part—very still and quiet, his consciousness long stripped from him and his slumber quite deep. He didn't jerk when its fingers brushed his ticklish sides, his breath remained even and steady. The fennec had hummed softly when the snake had pinched his nipples deliberately hard, but he didn't squirm or otherwise show any other signs of discomfort—exactly how it should have been. When the grip at the base of his head ceded him, his head fell back heavily, far too heavily for the fennec to hold it himself.

The Naga could only draw a single conclusion from its pet's lack of words: the fennec had a mental block.

"No matter," it thought dismissively, "After I'm done with him, he won't be able to resist at all." The snake drew a smile that held something of a sinister maliciousness to it as its fangs peered through its parting lips. The Naga leaned back, propping itself up over its own tail, and it watched the smaller figure still limp in its rings.

"Undress for me, little kit," it commanded with an even tone. "Take everything off."

The fennec processed the command for a few seconds before his hands seemingly twitched to life. He moved as though he were a doll on a string as he struggled to discard every garment while the Naga took each piece and tossed them to the side. Once the boy was bare, his tanned flesh presented in full view of the serpent, it couldn't help but lean forward to brush the soft nest of blond hairs between the fennec's legs.

"Good, good, that's a good kit. Now, I want you to masturbate. Show me how you pleasure yourself when you have no one to satisfy you."

His hands hesitated at first, but he couldn't resist all too long. He took his soft organ in one hand and kneaded it until it was hard enough for him to stroke it. He set himself a slow, languid rhythm that the snake thought should be torture to anyone seeking to feel the pleasures of the flesh. While one hand teased his shaft with gentle pumping, his other hand went to the gland where he palmed at himself. His breathing soon grew laboured, his exhales loud because of his closed lips, and his inhales abrupt, his chest heaving.

"Oh, come now, surely you can do better than that," the snake hissed. "Move your hand faster, tighten your fist." And the fennec obeyed, pumping his organ with indulgence. When the snake commanded him again, he sped up again. And again, until his hand flew wildly over his sex, pulling from him whimpers muffled behind his lips. 

"Open your mouth, pet, you have no need to hide your voice from me."

The boy released his first loud keen. 

"And move your hips; chase that pleasure. Yes, like that, what a good boy." 

His hips lifted into his hand, thrusting in time with the fast pace of his jerking. With his mouth open, the command so deeply rooted into his subconscious mind that he couldn't close it, unleashed a volley of uninhibited moans. The sight was an absolute feast for the snake's eyes, and yet it knew that, all too soon, it would have to step in to rip this pleasure from its pet. It was unfortunate, it might have mused, but it was necessary if its new pets were to learn to please the Naga properly.

"Move your hand faster, my pet," it commanded again with a mischievous grin.

The fennec's pumped his erect organ at a fierce pace and his moans only matched it. His hips eventually lost their rhythm, his orgasm impending, and he thrust his hips violently to reach a grand finish. He gave a final, solid thrust into his hand, with a final wrenching moan.

"You can't cum," the Naga interrupted the fennec. He gave another loud moan as his hand continued to violently jerk his organ, his hips rocking an erratic rhythm. He was impossibly hard and very ready to spend himself but was unable to do so, the only mess being the copious amounts of pre-cum that was forced out of him with every stroke and sent flying over his bare tummy. He couldn't come, trapped with one foot already sunken into an abyss of mind-numbing pleasure, an intense high that he could not come down from. He whined and keened, tears finally spilling from his closed eyes as his mouth hung ajar so that he may freely leak any and all obscene sounds that came over him. 

The snake laughed as the fennec kept desperately fucking his hand in search of an orgasm that never came over him.

"This is painful, pet," the snake teased. It watched as its words became an undeniable truth for the boy and his pleasured moans turned to sobs. 

"You can't come, little kit, and do you know why?" it asked, but the boy never answered, "You can't cum until you speak your name. Do you understand?" 

The fennec's hand kept moving throughout the snake's command. 

"If you want to cum—and you do—you'll have to speak your name. Tell me your name, little kit, keep touching yourself like this, and tell me your name."

"S... S-Soka—AH!!" The fennec's reaction was almost immediate. As his hand flew over his organ, and the words fell from his mouth, a single string of spunk erupted from him.

"Yes, you're doing good. Keep masturbating and tell me your name," the snake hissed in encouragement.

"Soka... ri!" His voice was cut by an orgasm that was far too short-lived. His hand kept moving and his hips pounded his hand with savagery.

"Keep going, pet, you're doing very good. Keep saying your name, keep touching yourself, keep cumming."

"Sokari!" He pumped his sex furiously, sending his cum flying about as he immediately sought after another orgasm. He sobbed as he erupted yet again, unable to stop himself even if he would have wanted to. 

"S—Oooh!—S-Sokari! Ahn!"

"The more you say it, the easier it becomes to feel good. After all, pain is only pleasure, and you chase after this pleasure. Every time you say your name, I want you to cum. Every time you cum, I want you to let go of whatever keeps you from obeying me completely. The more you cum, the easier it becomes to tell me your name, and the more pleasure you feel. You want to feel this pleasure, but you can only feel it by obeying completely. Quickly say your name as often as you can," the snake watched as its instructions seamlessly infiltrated his prey's mind.

Unable to refuse, the fennec only complied as he beat his fist over his sex.

"Sokari! Sokari! Sokari! Sokari—Ngh!—So-Sokaah! AH! S-So—Oh! Ngaah!"

Its eyes fixated on the organ as it was promptly turned into a fountain. Sokari's choked moans, his mind overwhelmed by the commands placed upon him, rang as a most melodious orchestra to the snake's ears. As its other pet, Akeem, slept peacefully, his brother spilled himself over and over again until it appeared that he had emptied himself. And yet, his hand kept moving, his hips never once stopped slamming against his hand, his body seizing violently with each dry orgasm as his mouth hung open, moaning his name time and time again. Even the serpent couldn't help the heated swirl that welled within him.

"I wonder what your brother would say if he saw you this way," the snake snickered. "Such a wanton little beast, but it seems you have been dried?"

Unfurling its rings, he dropped Akeem to the floor where he laid limp, lifeless, and wrapped Sokari in a tight grip. The boy was turned around, his backside presented, and though he had struggled to stroke himself in this new position, he eventually found some room to pump himself still. His head fell forward and hung freely as though he were a doll. He continued to utter his name, to pump his organ, and to quiver with passion as he came again.

The serpent reached for its pet's rump with both hands. Massaging the cheeks, it spread them to reveal the fennec's tight hole, and it hissed with contentment at the delectable sight it was offered. Its pet twitched with a pressing need, one that needed to be extinguished sooner rather than later, and it lit within itself a powerful flame that the snake could no longer resist. As it breached into the boy's tightness with a cool thumb, its other hand travelled down to its pouch. It explored the slit first, with a teasing finger, gently feeling along and between the lips in the same relaxed pace than the finger that pushed in and out of the boy's ass.

When Sokari opened up to the cold digit, the snake removed its thumb and replaced it with its index and middle finger. As it did so, it pushed two of its own digits into the tight pouch that contained its sexes. The serpent shuddered when its pet greedily swallowed its fingers. He didn't try to escape the Naga or squirm out of his grasp, but continued to lay so eagerly bare and vulnerable to the serpent's will. His hand moved quickly over his engorged organ—the head had such an angry blush to it—and his name fell out of his mouth over and over again still. When the serpent felt the rise of its own passion and it could pull the first of two erect organs out of the pouch, it smirked.

“Stop touching yourself, pet," it commanded the fennec who rushed to obey immediately, "Quiet down—I have something much better for you."

Not the slightest hint of a sound escaped his mouth, despite his lips still wide apart, past the snake's command. Cold fingers pumped in and out of his ass in a quickening pace, and when the serpent struck his prostate with a direct hit, he could do no more than shudder violently. The Naga stroked the first of its cocks with a tight grip that forced a pearl of slick fluid from the pointed tip. The fennec was lifted until his buttocks were firmly pressed against its groin, and the snake could rub itself between the firm cheeks before it aligned the head of its fat erection and forced its pet to open wide.

Sokari received the Naga with much difficulty as he struggled to accept the snake's impressive girth. The snake wasn't deterred, however, and when it felt that its pet couldn't take it quite fast enough, it slammed its hips against the boy's rear and sheathed its thick cock to the deepest of the fennec's innards. Though he had been commanded to be quiet, and he most certainly still was, the boy gasped at the savage intrusion that nearly split him in half. The serpent's length had lodged itself so deeply within him that he struggled to breathe even now as it remained still inside of him.

"What a good little kit you are, Sokari," the snake praised. It kneaded the fennec's rump again as it began to softly grind its hips against the buttocks. 

"Ah," it sighed with an appreciative hiss, "I have a new command for you, my pet—open your ears and listen to me. I'm going to fuck you now, and every time I thrust into your slutty hole, your consciousness will return to you, little by little, until you are fully awake and aware. You will be able to speak and lie as much as you like, but you won't disobey me regardless. For you are still under my control, and all I have to do to bring you back to this point of mindlessness that you know now, is to command you to sleep. Your mind shall remain yours, but your body is mine, and you know that to be an absolute, undeniable truth. Tell me you understand."

"I... understand..." Sokari uttered numbly.

And the Naga pulled its cock out from the fennec's ass before its hips began snapping violently against the soft rump. With each powerful thrust that punched deeply through his gut, Sokari stirred a little bit more. The spell over his voice was lifted as the pleasured moans slowly turned to horror and panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... so yeah, this is this, and that is that... I'm sorry, sort of, kinda, not really. It's only gonna get worst from here, so if you still like my trash, thank you so much! I hope this pleases some people and that at least some will look forward to ch 4 because... really... it's not gonna get any "softer". SO! Leave a kudos if you like it. Leave a comment if you like it (or if you don't, that's cool too). I hope this at least pleases some people!


	4. The Snake The Swallowed Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokari's mind is clear, clearer now than it has ever been, so why can't he fight off this beast that keeps him and his brother captive and at its mercy? Why is it that Akeem won't wake up and help him? And when have these intrusive thoughts begun popping in his mind?

"AH! A-ahn! S-stop—nngh!! Oh, God, it h... h-hurts—Ahh!"

Sokari's mind struggled to reel against the savagery of each thrust that drove the snake's organ deep inside of him. It punched into his gut and, once his consciousness returned to him completely, it seared into his body the memory of this sting of excruciating pain that split him in half. He cried freely now, and even if he could only think of his intense discomfort, he wasn't sure if he cried out of pleasure or torment. He didn't even remember when the tears had begun rolling down his cheeks though, as they had come over him when his thoughts were still very muddled.

He shuddered whenever the snake complimented him, praising his ability to cry openly. The fennec hated the Naga's voice when it addressed him, yet it resonated deep inside of him and only seemed to accentuate the severity of the snake's snapping hips.

His innards were open wider than they had ever been. His legs were tense and he clenched his hole in a futile attempt to force the invader out of him. Doing so seemed to have the opposite effect he had hoped for as the serpent would hiss in pleasure and drive its enormous sex deeper, fast into him. And trapped within the snake's tight rings, he couldn't squirm away from it.

"Stop! G-God—aahn! O-oh, God! So—ooh! Deep! Eep!..." He tried to lower his tail, or perhaps even cover his buttocks a little, but once the serpent had commanded he keep it out of the way, he hadn't been able to keep his tail from curling upwards in obedience. His rear was presented-- he imagined-- in the most lecherous of ways, the snake's angle surely a most pleasing sight. He mused to the best of his abilities that, should he get the opportunity, he would bite the snake's finger off if it were to touch him any further. Yet the Naga kneaded the flesh of his ass, spreading the cheeks and massaging them, and forcing lewd moans out of him with no physical resistance from the fennec despite the boy’s musings.

Much to the fennec's confusion, the Naga's hips slowed and his assault became almost sweet, loving, and Sokari absolutely hated it.

"What wonderful round cheeks you have, my little pet," the snake hissed contentedly. A strong smack was felt over the fennec's rear as the snake struck at it with an open hand. The serpent landed another solid blow to the boy's rear, this one successfully ripping a pained yelp from him. Its hand struck the fennec's rump in rapid succession, leaving a vibrant, angry red imprint on the sun-kissed flesh.

"Such heavenly tightness," the Naga groaned again, "When I push in this deep, your ass squeezes my cock, and when I pull out like this—aah, yes, such a good kit—your ass sucks my cock and it refuses to let go."

"S-shut up... Mm... Pull it out! Oh, G-God, no... Not t... t-ther—nggh!—there!"

"Oh, look at this," the snake chuckled as its hips went completely still, "Shaking your hips on your own already? Could it be that my pet is getting close?"

"Shut up, serpent—ahn!" His hips trembled and his legs stretched until every single muscle was stiff. When he bucked his hips with the snake's thick organ deep inside of him, it crushed a bundle of nerves inside of him, and his thoughts were instantly tossed aside. 

"T-take it out!" he groaned and growled, and yet he couldn't stop the salacious moans and whimpers that erupted from him as he ground his hips over the stilled organ. His skin was covered with goosebumps, and he shuddered and cried out his fervent pleasure when he felt his prostate crushed by that massive cock.

The Naga laughed at the sight of its debauched pet as he sought after his own pleasure. The pleasure would mount within the fennec, his body soon radiating such incredible heat, such a delectable scent, until the boy would no longer be able to resist. He would reach the peak of his passion only to realize that it would be much more of a curse than a relief.

"Are you going to cum soon?" asked the Naga.

"I'm not... nggh! Cumming!"

Sokari was stubborn, indeed. He had a strong mind about him, but it wouldn't be enough to save him, not while the Naga had control over him. And the snake knew precisely how to drive that knowledge into its pet.

Fingers grasped the boy's hips, digging into the flesh like an vice, before the pounding resumed with a renewed intensity. The obscene sounds of skin meeting skin, Sokari's mindless yelps, and the snake's grunts filled the room. The fennec's mouth hung ajar and each lewd sound fell out of him so easily. His back arched, and his eyes had rolled back as the assault went on. He reached his finish in a deliberately brutal and cruel crescendo, and yet... it finally dawned on him that he was stuck there, merely over the edge, as he was ready to cum, to let his body be washed over by the waves of pleasures that would obliterate any form of intelligence about him.

Sokari tried to open his body and relaxed, to give in, but his orgasm completely eluded him.

"S-sto—ooh! God!! AH! D-deep!! Eep! T-too dee—eep!! Please!" he cried, each gasp and moan and cry ruled entirely by the organ that pumped into him. It seemed to the fennec that the Naga was not only trying to drive him mad, but it also seemed intent on pulverizing his guts. Each breath the boy tried to suck in would only be interrupted by the Naga's uninhibited, cruel thrusts.

"Please! God! AH!! I-I wanna—ahn! O-oh, God! Please! P... S-stop!" but no amount of begging seemed to reach the snake. At best, it might've even seemed amused by his struggle as it mercilessly pounded in and out of his ass. Sokari was so close to finishing himself, to spilling his seed over the serpent's scales, and yet he simply couldn't reach it.

"Are you trying to cum, my pet?" the snake snickered, "I can feel you clamping down on my cock. Oh, but isn't it blissful when you can't cum as you'd like?"

"What!?" He was perplexed by the snake's words. He couldn't see his penis, but he knew he was hard, he knew he twitched with every single driving thrust. He knew he was leaking, and even if he couldn't see the way the snake's thrusting jostled his erection, he knew his pre-cum was being sent flying, sticking to everything it would come into contact with. He kicked his legs against the snake's body to try an angle his ass so that the serpent would-- without fail-- pound at his prostate with every push and pull. He found that the angle was not the problem. He still couldn't cum, even when the snake absolutely crushed his sweet place and left him a breathless, mindless, drooling doll that could think of nothing other than his impeded orgasm.

"P-please... I wanna—Ah!! G-God!—cum! Cum!! Please!"

"Oh, little kit," the Naga teased, "You don't need to ask me for—mm, yes, that's good!—you know exactly what to do if you wanna cum. It's quite simple."

"No! Oh! Nnah! AH!! P-please... Let me—ee!"

"That's not how you'll get to cum, my pet. Your body knows."

"NGH!! FUCK!" Though he knew the Naga's words to be an absolute and undeniable truth, his mind struggled to reel around the onslaught of shuddering pleasure and between the commands that had sunk deep into his subconscious. His body knew, the snake was right, but he couldn't access this knowledge through his consciousness.

The serpent laughed as another deep, powerful thrust had the boy writhing and moaning with frustration.

"F-fucking... Ahh! You... You're gonna—Mmf!" Sokari tried to growl, but every sound he managed would only be cut short by moans and whines, "You're not... Nnah! I-I'm not go—oh!—nna get... away... Ooh! God, it h-hurts!"

"Not gonna get away?" the Naga chuckled, amused by its rebellious pet's threat, "But I've no need to go anywhere. This is my home and you've come to me, don't be mistaken. Whether you like it or not, you're going to stay here and do as I say, and the same is true for your brother. And once I've had my fill—and you've been broken in and filled to the brim—you'll serve me one final time as my meal."

He heard it all, the snake's true intentions, and yet he couldn't focus on them at all. He should have been outraged. He should have squirmed out of the snake's coils, grabbed his brother, and made a break for it. They were in danger here, and yet Akeem slept with his back turned to them! How could his brother sleep like this, so peacefully without even a twitch of life in the tip of his tail, while he was forced into the throes of pleasure? If he knew anything to be true about his brother was that he would never stand to sit back—or in this case, sleep—while he was made to whine like a bitch in heat under the snake's sinister stare. And whenever he tried to utter anything moderately coherent, the snake would purposely slam into him so as to knock the wind out of him.

As if the Naga could read the fennec's mind, however, it called the other boy over.

"Come to us, Akeem, my pet."

Just as the snake had commanded him, his brother was slowly roused from his unnatural slumber and he stood with much difficulty. The boy shuffled slowly until he stood near enough that Sokari could embrace him if the fennec so wished to. Despite the fennec's curiosity and ever-pressing need, it was the Naga who eased into a slower pace so that it may reach a cold hand to grasp his other pet's chin.

"Look at me, little kit. Open your eyes and look into mine."

Akeem obeyed the snake's command flawlessly, his eyelids fluttering open, until he was captured by the mirrored flame. It  _ danced _ and  _ wavered _ in front of him and he would be remiss if he should look away from it as it compelled him to stare intently. It was so beautiful, so calming, and he was freed of any barriers when he admired how it  _ danced _ and  _ wavered. _ His mouth went slack, his lips parting as his jaw dropped, his shoulders slumped and he was instantly rendered empty, open, willing. So much so, in fact, that when Sokari took his hand and cried wantonly as he still tried to grind his hips against the serpent's cock, he remained still, quiet, focused.

_ The flame kept dancing, wavering. _

_ Dancing... Wavering... _

"You're such a good pet, Akeem, so obedient for me," The words seared into the fennec's brain and he could feel them resonating so strongly within him that they were at once undeniable, "I'm worried that your brother might have a bit of a foul-mouth. Now, we both know what would shut him up, don't we? Touch yourself, my pet, show your brother how you masturbate, the same way I taught you,"

The snake uttered a purring hiss as he watched his boy react almost instantly to the command and reach for his soft organ.

"A-Akeem! What're you—NGH!!" Sokari's voice died when the snake deliberately slammed against his rear. The fennec hung his head and panted as the snake slowly sheathed itself deep inside his gut, spreading him in an agonizingly slow pace.

Before Sokari stood his brother, his hand already wrapped tight about his organ, rousing it until it filled with a heated passion. Akeem stroked himself with hurried motions, a manner that was very unlike him. His eyes didn't reflect the slightest hint of humanity or mischief that his twin knew to be a near-permanent twinkle in Akeem's gaze, and his mouth hung open as though he were a lifeless doll. If it weren't for his younger brother's laboured breath and the slight heaving of his chest, the boy could almost pass as utterly unbothered.

"Akeem..." Sokari felt the snake so deep inside of him, the huge cock pulsating warmly inside. It spread him so wide, so very wide, that he struggled to breathe around it.

"You gotta... get out," he panted, his breaths raspy and rough, "I'll... I'll hold him back..."

The Naga mocked his pet with a chuckle.

"You won't... won't... Y-you won't get away... with this," the fennec tried to growl.

"What a stubborn little kit."

"They'll come!" Sokari managed to well a bout of rebellion and he faked a grin, "Our friends... they'll come and... And you'll be sorry!"

The snake clicked its tongue. Its pet was growing quite rambunctious and this small defiance was no more than an absolutely endearing stand. The Naga's fangs peered from between its lips when it contemplated how it should break its pet's mind to match his body.

"Don't you think I've been clement long enough? Your brother is quite the naughty little kit... Look at him, look at your brother, Akeem," the serpent commanded the fennec who obeyed immediately. The boys' eyes would meet for the first time since it had caught them, since they had fallen into its control. Sokari's eyes would shine with a glimmer of hope that, once they connected, he would see something familiar in his brother's eyes, but this light the fennec wanted so desperately to see reflected in his twin's eyes would be nothing short of dull and inert.

"Your brother speaks far too much. You think so too."

Akeem frowned as he looked down at his twin.

"You want to shut him up, to fill that naughty mouth of his until he can't speak, because he talks too much."

The boy placed a hand over his brother's mouth, fingers digging in the cheeks with a brutish grip, just as Sokari opened it—surely to bite another threat of sorts. Sokari struggled, whimpering and whining, shaking his head, shaking his hips, and clawing at the hand over his mouth in a forlorn attempt to remove it from his mouth.

"Take a good grip of your brother's head, Akeem," the snake said, "Have him suck on your cock, my pet. You already think that's all he's good for, anyways, so no need to be gentle with him."

"W-what are—" Sokari clammed almost as soon the other fennec's sex was lined directly at his mouth, the leaking tip brushing against his lips. He turned his head in refusal, his brows heavily furrowed and his nose scrunched. He keened when his brother yanked one of his ears back, forcing him to look up at the dazedly frustrated fennec with a most affronted growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

"Stop it, Akeem!" he spat at his brother before the boy painfully pulled at his ear again, making him wince and hiss. He wanted to shake his head, and he tried, but Akeem held him with an unforgiving grip, and he felt that his brother might have the ability to force him, should he want it, to tilt his head however should be pleasing.

"What a wilful thing," the Naga sighed. "Seems my little pets can't quite get along yet." Sokari refused to take his brother into his mouth, regardless of how harshly the boy pulled his ear, but the serpent knew a much simpler way.

"Open your mouth, Sokari."

"What?" the fennec sounded scandalized.

"Take your brother's cock into your mouth," the serpent commanded, but not before it undulated its hips, driving its pulsing sex in and out of its pet's ass.

The fennec begrudgingly complied. It could see the boy strain to resist, but the suggestion was far too compelling for him, and he swallowed his brother's cock without the slightest hint of restraint. The shape was familiar, of course, and yet he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it the same way he had before. He quickly sank over the organ until his nose brushed a coarse patch of blond hairs. His brother took hold him firm as the cock was rammed mercilessly and deeply. His back would curve when his brother's engorged sex struck at the back of his throat. Tears welled into his eyes as he struggled to adjust to the invading organ.

He could barely manage a whine when the snake pounded at his ass again. He considered biting his brother's cock, but the rhythmic thrusts from both ends mingling with the dulled pulling of his ears, along with the nearing light-headedness, scattered his thoughts few and far in between. The swirling pool of heat spread through him again, in his loins. It was an overwhelming pleasure that whited out everything else, that left his hands very weak, and yet his whole body was stiff. He squirmed between the hammering forces that lifted him and, soon enough, he was once again brought to that place that held his orgasm captive. He ground his hips against the thick cock inside of him to meet every savage thrust, and he tried to moan a wanton plea around his brother's cock. A fire had spread through him and he sought to extinguish it, but to no avail; his body remembered, but he did not.

"Ready to cum little ones?" asked the serpent. Its hips rammed hard against the ensnared fennec, the pace fast and deliberately deep.

"Fill him over and over again, Akeem, my pet. Let him drink your seed. You can do that, can you? When your brother tries to speak, even the faintest of sounds, I want you to cum."

With the organ mercilessly driven in and out of the boy's tight ass, he quickly caved in and whimpered around his brother's cock. In turn, Akeem's grip over his ears tightened, slammed his cock deep into his throat, and released his spunk. The boy twitched, just as the Naga sighed contentedly as his pet's ass quivered around him.

"Keep going, Akeem, I know you can cum still," it hissed and the boy, much to his brother's dismay, pulled his hips back only to snap that against his brother's face again. The snake forced an onslaught of moans and whimpers from its pets until they were both too sensitive and raw.

Akeem cried as he hammered his cock into his brother's mouth. His sex twitched and pulsated as he moved it across the fennec's roughened tongue. He came again and again, just as he had been commanded, when his brother moaned around him. And Sokari cried for a need that was never met, a fiery passion he wasn't allowed to do away with. He was impossibly hard, and the snake's thick sex crushed his prostate and opened him with every thrust.

When the serpent quickened his pace, Akeem only matched it, and what could've been once pleasure became pain, an excruciating numbness that radiated through the fennec. His buttocks were bruised, no doubt, and his cock hung and leaked uncontrollably between his legs. And now that the snake seemed intent on finishing himself, he felt that swirling pool of heat and pleasure consume him entirely, and yet he could find no release from it. This pleasure lingered on as the Naga fucked him harder, faster, and the taste of his brother's fluids seemed to have invaded him, coating his whole mouth and throat so that he couldn't escape neither the snake behind him nor the fennec in front of him.

All too soon, the Naga's hips snapped violently, as it hissed, the organ sheathed deep into his gut, and it spilled itself then. With no restraint, the snake came, releasing its seed and filling his ass until he was as coated in the snake's rich musk as much as he was in his brother's. Sokari mewled and again, without any sort of sign to indicate it, Akeem released a new, albeit pathetic and watery, load down his throat.

The snake didn't wait for its cock to settle, to cool before it pulled out. It left the remainder of its semen to spill over the boy's ass, over his back. With something akin to a purr, the serpent relished in the sight of its pet as his hole gaped and leaked. It spread the cheeks, squeezed them, and watched as he struggled to clench his rim.

"How wonderful, my pet," it hissed softly, "Now, even your insides are mine." Two of its fingers felt around the rim before they sank into his opened hole. 

"Come now, you have to tighten your ass for me," the snake commanded and Sokari, despite his hesitation and rebellion, clenched around the fingers. It stirred him, stirring the still-hot seed inside of him, feeling at the bundle that made him mewl and buck his hips. The serpent wasn't blind to his need. Surely it could see how he leaked still, how with every stroke of his prostate only forced a new glob of fluid to spill from him. It wrapped its cold-blooded hand around the shaft and pumped over it. At that, the fennec couldn't keep still. He kicked his legs first in an attempt to strike at anything he could reach, moaning and whimpering, choking on the fresh seed he was made to swallow just now.

_ "Settle down, Sokari! Keep you legs straight." _ He had almost managed to kick off the serpent, but it controlled him. With the slightest hint of hesitation, his body obeyed and his toes finally touched to cool scales of one of the snake's coils. 

"Good. No spread your legs wide and keep them like that."

He couldn't refuse at all.

"Your brother has been such a good boy; he cums on command... Would you like to cum too, little kit?" it asked.

Sokari would have nodded, begged even—God, he wanted to cum!—but his brother held him firm when he whined and another string of fluid erupted against the back of his throat. The snake, upon seeing his immediate reaction, chuckled, its laughter laced with a darkness neither twins had known before.

"You know what you have to do if you want to come, my pet," the snake reminded him,  _ "If you want to cum, tell me your name." _

"My name?" he thought, curious as to what the Naga meant. All he had to say was his name and he would finish? He would spill himself and he would be relieved of this torture at once?

The serpent stroked his sex with a tight hand and the fennec's back arched. His legs trembled when it palmed at his glan, the crown and head of his erect organ particularly sensitive, blushing and pulsing at the cool touch. Despite how it hurt, how it burned and seared, he had to admit that the cold-blooded hand soothed some of his aching. But not when the snake massaged the tip of his cock. He wanted to kick his legs, but they wouldn't respond to him. And when he moaned, Akeem would yank him forward so that he couldn't hang his head, and he was made to swallow his brother's spunk again.

"What are you waiting for, pet?" the Naga teased him again, "Say your name. Say it!"

Sokari brought his hands to his brother, clawing and pushing at him in an attempt to push him back, to pull himself free of the boy's grasp, to relieve his mouth of his brother's cock, and to finally say his name.

"You want to cum, don't you? Then say your name!"

He whined and sobbed as his brother kept thrusting down his throat.

"Say your name, Sokari!"

He cried out and pushed with all his force. A shriek left his mouth when his brother's hold of him finally faltered, the fennec giving his ears one final, excruciating tug, and his mouth was finally free, free of his brother's cock.

"Say your name!"

"SOKARI—MMMF!!

Just as Akeem had fallen back and erupted at the sound of his brother's voice, every muscle in Sokari's body, all at once, seized. His eyes rolled back and his voice was utterly stolen from him. He was left breathless as his orgasm finally washed over him, sparking shocks of mingled pleasure and pain coursing his arched spine. His lips hung open around a shriek of pleasure that never came. His toes curled and his legs, despite the Naga's undeniable command, bent at the knees. It coursed through him as a ravaging force that left him seeing stars and absolutely obliterated all of his thoughts. When he finally fell limp, he thought, "God, finally..."

The serpent kept on stroking his sex as though it meant to milk him despite knowing that he had likely spent that very last of his seed and would not be producing any semen for a bit. The fennec laid there, bent forward at the hip and held within one of the snake's coils. He couldn't find well himself the energy to react to the serpent's ministrations, though his hips did twitch when the snake teased the sensitive head or his sex.

"There, that's a good boy. Didn't that feel good, pet?"

"Shut up... wretched snake..." Sokari panted, "When our friends get here... You'll have hell to pay, I swear it!"

The Naga chuckled.

"Oh, but I doubt your friends will ever find you here, not once the sandstorm has lifted and the temple is once again swallowed by the desert."

"They'll find us! They'll come!" he argued just as his brother took a hold of his ears again, "Akeem? What're you—mmf!!" Akeem had risen to his feet, the fennec seemingly still intent on obeying the command that had been placed up him. He had this empty look in his eyes, his lips parted ever so slightly, and his shoulders slumped. His brother yanked at his ears, wrenching a yelp out of him, and Akeem's cock was once again forced past his lips. He pushed at his brother, struggling to push him away again, but the boy held on and he poured another fresh string of cum over his tongue.

"Your friends won't find you here and you won't leave," The slitted eyes held a passively cruel gaze upon the fennecs, "You're both going to stay with me, live to serve me, and die while serving me, my pretty pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 'me' time. This... fic... is all about writing as much stuff that makes me hot and randy. So, if this chapter ends up being a disappointment... I'm sorry, but then not really because this is 'me' time, okay? Can I have some 'me' time, please? I promise, I swear, if there's anything specific you'd like to read, let me know and I'll work something out, but this is 'me' time, and this is what 'me' time is for me... Just some nasty, unforgiving hypno smut where I get to write whatever I want.
> 
> If you like this chapter, leave a comment or a kudos... If you don't like it... leave a comment or a kudos. But know that I had fun writing this. I especially had fun with the dialogue, especially Sokari's dialogue. That was like *chef's kiss* so cringey. But I had fun, so it's cool. Let me know what you thought, regardless. If you find a mistake, point it out. ANd I legitimately hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> And I'll be back next Saturday with chapter 5!


	5. The Snake's Coils Tightens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Naga seemed taken back by Sokari's rebellious streak, it came to see just how understimulated Akeem is. For all his efforts, he's yet to be properly rewarded. Maybe it's due time for the snake to do something about that.

Despite Sokari's exhausting orgasm, and Akeem's extreme stimulation, the boys were not nearly finished, and the Naga sat back to watch it all unfold.

One of its pets eagerly forced himself onto the other, time and time again, while the other had no choice but to swallow what was poured into him. When the serpent thought one of them fought their hypnotic suggestions a little bit too hard, he commanded him.

"Sleep, Sokari," and he would go limp, like a string puppet whose string had been cut all at once, with nothing to hold his head but the other boy's grip on his ears.

As one slept, the other continued to ram his hips, pushing his sex deep into the lifeless fennec's throat. It wasn't until its pet reached his limit that his mouth opened to allow his mewls to escape him. At first, they were sweet, but they eventually morphed into something frustrating, and perhaps even painful. If his brother didn't react to the invading cock in his throat, if he remained so quiet that one might believe the boy to be dead, then he wouldn't be able to finish himself. And so, his arousal only grew until he came upon that same peak that had previously wrecked his brother.

Akeem's hips moved erratically, with no rhythm and with abandon as he sought after an orgasm that would never find him. His fists balled the large ears and he became forceful, moving the heavy head himself to meet the savage ramming of his hips. The snake almost pitied its pet, almost worried for him.

"Stop this, Akeem," the snake finally hissed, and the fennec slammed his hips a final time, sheathing himself to the hilt in his brother's throat, "Leave your brother alone, Sokari has to go to the corner, now." 

The two boys obeyed.

Akeem stood very still, his sex quickly softening with the lack of attention and the painfully extreme stimulation, whereas Sokari had been freed from the snake's coils so that the boy could make his way to the far corner where he stood.

The serpent could admire its pets like this, the both of them with their empty expressions, their chests falling and rising ever so softly. They truly looked like dolls, it mused, did they not? It lounged on its back over its own coils, the snake now comfortable with one of its two cocks rising out of its pouch. It raised a hand and called Akeem to him. The boy came, his bare feet shuffling softly over the warmed sand, taking its cold hand and he found himself pulled to his knees in front of the snake.

"You, my pet, have quite the most exquisite scent," it purred and flicked its forked tongue past its lips, "I will do you the honour of sucking my cock, Akeem. Take it as deeply as you can. You know you want it."

**_He did want it._** When Akeem looked at the large, pulsing organ, the heat that radiated off of it a heavy contrast with the snake's cold-blood, he felt that his throat was still far too empty to his liking. He wanted to swallow the serpent's cock. He wanted to wrap his lips around it, to feel it stretching his throat. The back of his throat tingled, and the boy thought that he might only be able to soothe his itch with the snake's sex.

The fennec swallowed the organ in a swift, greedy downward swoop. It spread his mouth, a painful soreness setting almost instantly in his cheeks, and it came to punch at the back of his throat. When his back rounded, the fennec gagging and straining to breathe, the serpent placed a hand over the nape of the boy's neck to hold him there. 

"Stay there, don't come up." He gagged and his eyes filled with tears, but he obeyed despite the obvious strain. The snake pressed him when it seemed he could go further.

"Take it deeper, Akeem. Take it all." His body trembled, he gagged around the thick sex, and hot tears trickled over his cheeks, but Akeem obeyed until the cock bulged in his throat and his nose finally pressed flat against the serpent's pouch.

"Stay there a little while longer," the Naga said and removed its hand from the back of the boy's neck. It felt at his throat, squeezing the flesh against its hardened sex, and chuckled when its pet couldn't breathe. However, there was something particularly endearing to the snake: not the fennec's unfaltering devotion, but the hardening organ the hung between his legs. The snake could see its pet's passion roused again, and this time without a need for any sort of suggestive commands. 

"You feel good when your mouth is full, it seems. Or could it be that choking turns you on?"

Akeem didn't react, but then, he didn't need to when his penis made his arousal this obvious.

"Then I'll reward you, my beautiful pet," it purred, "You want to feel my cock moving over your tongue. You want to feel it slamming hard into your throat, deep and fast. You know I'm right, I can see it. You're a filthy, naughty little kit who likes to be face-fucked, but that's okay. I'm not angry. On the contrary, I'd like you to make use of my cock to satisfy your urges..."

Akeem couldn't think of the slightest reason to disagree. He salivated over the organ stuffed deep in his throat, savouring the taste of it, of the snake’s semen and of his brother’s essence that still lingered. Soon, though, it wasn't simply enough for him to feel himself stretched to his limit.  _ Of course not. He wanted to feel it move. _

He struggled over the great organ when he brought his head up over it. He gasped and sucked in a desperate breath that was cut far too short and inefficiently as he quickly impaled himself over the sex again. He bobbed his head with quite a bit of difficulty at first. When his throat was stretched so wide and so suddenly, he tried with little success to whine. His body reacted instinctively, jerking and flinching unnaturally at the invading organ that stretched him, and yet he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He had an itch at the very back of his throat that he had to scratch and he could only do so by swallowing the snake's cock until he had satisfied his urges.

"How unsatisfying..." the serpent clicked his tongue and shook his head. Immediately, the fennec felt a sense of dread wash over him. 

"This won't satisfy you. Akeem. You need to really suck my cock properly, swallow it fast and deep. Let go of whatever is holding you back, and fuck my cock with your mouth. Don't you want to feel good? Swallowing my cock feels good, but this... This is just a tease, my pet."

The snake was right; he hesitated too much. Even if he took the Naga's cock to the very hilt, it wouldn't satisfy him if he couldn't do it fast enough.

"Nnnng!" He moaned around the organ as it sunk into his throat. He bobbed his head, salivating and gagging, sucking the shaft as it moved over his tongue. He had managed to increase his pace, to swallow the serpent's incredible organ, and yet it wasn't nearly enough. He palmed at the snake's elongated body during his struggle and he cried with strain and frustration. He was impossibly hard, and the head of his sex pulsated painfully with a need that he somehow couldn't satisfy.

"Don't worry, my pet. I know what'll help you." Akeem kept bobbing his head, gasping and gagging around the thick length, as the serpent called for Sokari to approach. When his twin did, after he had taken the snake's hand and fallen to his knees just as he had, his brother's hand came to rest upon the back of his neck. 

"You need to help your brother, Sokari... Look how hard he's trying. You see how frustrated he is? It's not his fault, the poor thing, his body is simply confused, but you can help him, can't you? Say you'll help him."

Sokari was mute, his lips simply parting ever so slightly as he tilted his head to watch his brother moan and gasp and gag as he bobbed his head.

"Say that you'll help him, Sokari," the serpent repeated itself, the command accented with a demanding hiss.

"I... I'm... going to help... him."

"Good. Then here's how you do it."

With a cool hand placed over the fennec's, the serpent forced Akeem's head down, and then up. It grunted appreciatively as the boy's throat tightened and quivered around its cock, how he struggled with the new, cruel pace that it set for the boy. His gasps were desperate, and his eyes fluttered as the organ pushed in and out of his mouth. He had no control over how quickly he bobbed his head, he had no control over how quickly the snake's sex moved over his lips. The room filled with the sounds of his sloppy sucking, the pops and slurping of his lips, and the saliva that was forcibly expelled from the corners of his lips. He couldn't even manage to gag as the organ would be immediately retracted from his throat after it had violently punched the very back of it. His toes curled and his grasp grew weak as the lack of air threatened to take him.

The boy's efforts were truly admirable, despite the savagery he experienced. Sokari forced him down and over the snake's sex, again and again, with no time to rest whatsoever. The fennec gasped loudly whenever he was able to come up, but nearly as soon as he had sucked this breath into his burning lungs, he found that his throat was once about opening forcibly around the organ. Even when the serpent leaned back, its hand no longer guiding either boys, they kept going, one forcing the other who seemed naturally delighted by the toil. Despite its pet's natural affinity, he seemed to struggle harder with every bob of the head, his throat clamping down tighter as though it meant to keep the intruding organ out, and he became more forceful when he came up for air.

"Let him breathe for a few seconds, Sokari," the snake pitied him, "Take a breath, Akeem." His lips left the snake's cock with a lewd pop, leaving the fennec to cough and heave, gasping for air in large gulps while his body trembled. The Naga's hand came to the hardened length, slick with the fennec's spit, and stroked itself in slow, lazy motions. 

"You're doing so good, Akeem. Look at that cock between your legs..." The boy dropped his eyes to his sex that was, indeed, hard and dripping, "You like my cock, my precious pet. Yes, you do. I'll give you something even better." 

The snake asked for the boy's hand and, as an obedient victim, he reacted immediately and relinquished himself into the Naga's grip.

"I could offer you more than just a single cock, little kit," the snake hissed. Taking its pet's hand, he brought it to the slit from which his cock had emerged. It showed the fennec how to trail his fingers along the length of it, how to push them into the wet cleft and how to forcefully pump into it. Akeem was shown how to spread it, how to open the snake.

"Use your mouth, my pet," the snake said, "spread me open so that you might enjoy my second cock."

He leaned forward without a hint of hesitation and sucked at the snake's split scales. He pressed his tongue first around the underside of the base of the snake's cock, before sliding his tongue down over the slit with a gentle, experimental stroke. The Naga caressed his ears, many praises leaving its lips as the forked tongue flickered out. With its other hand, it pulled Sokari's mouth over the head of its erect cock. 

"While your brother enjoys himself down there, it's time for you to suck me—make sure to keep me hard," it commanded. The boy rushed to obey, eagerly wrapping his lips around the massive gland of the serpent's sex, and circling his tongue around the crown. With its hand, it gently forced Sokari down and over its cock. The fennec could take the massive girth in strides, swallowing more of it as his throat opened up and taking a deep breath when he came up. 

"Keep moving your tongue, Sokari. I'm not being nearly as demanding with you as I was with your brother. You have to show me that you appreciate my kindness." The fennec moaned around the thick length as he sunk down again, deeper until he gagged. Unlike the youngest of its pets, Sokari remained flaccid, his sex soft between his legs. 

"No matter," the serpent dismissively thought. Instead, it seemed Akeem made haste to reach the deeply sheathed cock. His tongue had finally breached into the slit, pumping in and out as he dug into the serpent's pouch for the elusive second cock he had been commanded to pull out. The snake sighed softly and undulated its body against the boy's mouth.

"Use your fingers too, my little kit. Finger me deep and fast, until you feel my cock," the Naga purred and Akeem reacted at once.

He sunk his fingers into the slit again, the silken walls swallowing them greedily just as he rammed his tongue back into the wet cleft. He drank the snake's slicked fluids and revelled in the squelching sounds as his fingers pumped into the pouch. When the snake demanded he give it more, he had to readjust himself so that he could lap his tongue deeper and push a third finger inside the strange warmth. The serpent moaned a low and breathy sound and it praised him.

"Yes," it hissed appreciatively, "Keep going, pet, just like that. Keep going until you feel my cock. Ahh... Such a good, obedient little kit... You want that cock, don't you? Nothing's gonna stop you from—ooh, God!—getting it. I want you to cum when you feel it. Do you think you can do that for me, pet? Cum for me when you feel my cock rising—spill your seed when you can taste it on your tongue."

As he had been commanded, Akeem lapped at the slit, pushing his tongue in and out, and pumping his fingers into the slit with giddy eagerness. The snake held him fast with his mouth over the snake's pouch, his breath hot over the cool scales, and his senses imbued with the scent of the snake's sweetness and musk, both mingling. Finally, he felt it, at the very tip of his tongue, the telltale resistance of the Naga's cock. He redoubled against the wet cleft, quickening the pace at which his tongue and fingers fucked into the snake, eliciting from it a jolting moan. Just as he was able to press his tongue flat over the snake's second gland, he erupted and spilled a streak of fluid over the sand and moaned with his mouth tightly sealed against the scales. A shiver of pleasure and pain shocked his spine and his eyes fluttered and his body faltered.

"Don't stop, pet!"

"Mmmf!!" He groaned into the Naga as he fought against the last waves of his orgasm to keep lapping at the snake's emerging cock.

"God, yes! Here it comes! Swallow it!" Its grip over Sokari's nape tightened and he held the boy still with its cock deeply sheathed as far as the boy would take him. As his second sex emerged against the youngest twin's ministrations, his mouth warm and ready to swallow it as it rose from its sheath, the serpent spilled its hot seed, a loud moan rumbling from deep in its chest, into the eldest twin's unsuspecting mouth. Sokari fought it, pushing against the serpent's hold, but he was too weak to manage himself free and he had no choice but to swallow the load.

It rocked its hips against the two fennecs, forcing both of its cocks deep into their throats as it finished and rode out the last few waves of its orgasms. Panting, its chest heaving up and down, it slowly settled from the great high of its orgasm. The boys remained still, unthinking and empty, with their throats stretched around the serpent's organs. It eyed them for a moment and relished in the sight of their blankness, their blind and unwavering devotion leaving a tickle to course through the Naga's spine.

It caressed them, running cool digits through the blond tresses, squeezing the nape of their necks with a soft grip, and feeling the long hairs in their ears. It seemed that the boys would remain impaled on its organs despite the twitches of rebellion that swept their bodies as they slowly began to struggle to breathe.

"Such lovely boys," the snake purred in a sibilant voice. It brought a hand under the boys' chins and it slowly lifted them, but not before hissing as the fennecs gave its sensitive cocks a final squeeze. With a pop, their throats were freed of its girth. They gasped a desperate breath, their chest rising and falling quickly as they eagerly filled their lungs. 

"You two have done so well, my pets, that I think I might keep you. If I am to keep you, however, we're going to have to set a few rules. Now, sleep, both of you." Their bodies fell limp and the serpent caught them in its arms, "Listen closely, my pets, open your ears and listen to me. Let my words be all that you hear now, let them fill your minds, conscious and subconscious. Listen, now, listen closely..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm legitimately impressed that this story is being so well received! I never thought that my short stories would ever be worth anyone's time. I'm so happy that so many like this story.
> 
> On a separate note, it's my waifu's birthday soon! And I have two ficlets I'm diligently working on, so you guys should look forward to that in the upcoming week!


	6. Settling Into the Snake's Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a bout of pain, Akeem somehow manages to break free of the hypnotic spell that holds him and his brother captive. He fumbles through the panic and attempts to escape, but only if his fragile mind allows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not sure how to tag this. There is some eating of raw camel meat, as well as drinking of said camel's blood involved. I don't know how to tag for this, or if I did it properly, so this is your warning.

"Uurgg... Nnf..."

Sokari's ears would twitch with every groan, every moan, that was not his own. With every noise he heard that was not the Naga's sultry voice commanding him or his own slurping and gulping, his focus faltered. The fingers presented before him were to be the sole focal point. The snake had told him so. And though he tried to lap at the crimson, the precious lifeblood that quenched his thirst, he couldn't help but find himself distracted.

"Oooh! Gnnah..."

The splat of something wet and warm over the side of his face was too hard for the fennec to ignore and he traded his frantic lapping to peer up at the origin of the strings of fluid that had been shot in his face. He was immediately caught, though, the snake's fingers digging painfully into his cheeks as he was forced to turn away from what it was that diverted his attention from the meal so graciously offered to him. For all the pain he felt, for all the anguish that should've driven him to struggle out of the too-tight grip, the claws that nearly broke his skin, he was pliant and loose in the snake's hands. He was soft, starved for touch just as he was starved for food, and so delighted at the feel of the cool scales on his cheeks.

"What did I just say, Sokari?" the snake hissed, angry, but the boy couldn't help the unyielding knot that formed in his loins, "The only thing you pay attention to is me.  _ Me! Your master! _ Everything else is nonexistent until I tell you otherwise."

Of course, it was! The Naga didn't lie. He knew that, if he should look from the corner of his eye, there would be nothing there for him to see. There was nothing around him but his Master, the snake that commanded him.

"Uuh... Nggh!"

_ There was nothing there. _

"Uurg... Unnf..."

He opened his mouth and swallowed the serpent's cold digits as they released him. His eyes were glazed in utter bliss when the cool scale pressed against his tongue, the touch dragging heavily along the wet muscle until they pushed so deep he gagged around them.

"Yes, my pet, take it deeper. Just like that... Little by little..."

But the Naga hadn't given him any time to suck in a proper breath when it forced his throat open around its fingers. The fennec's chest tightened when the fingers were quickly pulled back, giving a silent choke as his tongue chased after them, darting out. His features twisted with obvious discomfort, his brows furrowed, eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched. It took him all of his self-discipline to resist clamping his teeth over the invading body that dove down to stroke the back of his throat just as quickly as they had been withdrawn from him. It lit his loins on fire, a small spark igniting within the pit of his stomach, swirling and swarming as the warmth quickly spread through him. The taste was more than he could handle. It defiled him from the inside out, his senses dissipating with every push and pull that had him gagging and grunting and choking on the blood-dripping fingers he so eagerly swallowed.

"Does it feel good, little kit?" asked the serpent, but there was no need to answer with words. The sand between the fennec's legs had long since been soaked with the boy's clear fluids, the darken blotch thoroughly saturated and connected to the boy's leaking sex. No, Sokari didn't need to use his words to confirm the snake's question.

A strong hand came to the back of his head, fingers intertwined in a vice-like grip in golden locks, and he was forced to lean back into it. His chin was lifted until his throat was completely bared and straight. The snake forced its fingers down the boy's throat, a pleasured hiss leaving it as it relished in the convulsing walls. The fennec twitched, his body trembling around the invasion, and yet his arms did not move from his sides. His hips rolled in time with the fingers that wiggled in his throat, forcing him open, forcing him to choke and heave and gag, and the snake did nothing but laugh at his wanton display.

"Yes, it feels good to be broken in!" came the praise, profoundly sadistic, "I'll train you the same as your brother so you beg to have your every hole stretched to its limit!"

It yanked itself back, violently retracting its fingers from the boy's throat, and threw the boy back. Slicked fingers dug cruelly into the camel's belly—the one the twins had rode through the storm on—and ripped from its flesh a thick slice of meat before tossing it onto the sand from the fennec to scurry to. The Naga grinned at its pet's hunger, watching as he crawled over the sand and bent face-first to catch the cut with his teeth. He couldn't use his hands as dogs never did, and he could only eat what the snake discarded onto the sand for them or drink from its open palm.

Its pets were nothing without it. To be commanded was to feel pleasure, to be punished was to know the of the most raptured of bliss. They were not hungry unless it told them so, and they would not sleep unless it asked it of them. They were its pets, faithful and obedient as they should be, with no other intention than to please their master, to please the serpent.

"What about you, my pet, are you a hungry little kit too?" the Naga asked when it lifted Akeem's chin, bringing the boy to fall back against its chest. Like this, it could admire its pet's distended stomach. With a bulging cock so deeply sheathed into him, the organ unmoving and hard as it continuously crushed the boy's insides, it was no wonder that its pet couldn't keep quiet. The serpent flexed its lower stomach, its muscles stiffening and releasing quickly to force the boy into another onslaught of groans as the snake's sex twitched inside of him.

"It's almost like you're trying to beg me for more. How flattering..." It ran a cool hand over the fennec's swollen stomach before pushing against it.

"Uurgg! Mmmf! Ooh!" Akeem erupted, spilling himself again onto the sand.

"Ahh... Yes," it hissed, "Such a wonderful pet... So lovely... So tight."

It squeezed the fennec's throat with one hand and his bulging stomach with the other, eliciting from its pet a cacophony of strained moans. His legs twitched, his hips trembled, and his stomach contracted with the need to grind himself on the serpent's cock, but he couldn't. The Naga didn't want to restrain him whilst it fed his brother, and as such he had to stay very still. He could cum, he could cry, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move because his Master wanted him to sit patiently, to wait his turn, without having to worry about him moving against the snake's command. It was so hard for him to steady his hips, though.

"Such a hungry boy..." the Naga purred, rewarding its pet with a single slow, deep thrust.

"Aah!! Ah—Ngh!"

"God, if only the heavens had brought you to me earlier!" The serpent leaned the boy back, forcing him to arch his back along the natural curve of its cock before he stole the fennec's lips in a hungry, savage kiss. Its fangs carelessly cut through him, but he couldn't recoil from the serpent's hold. In fact, he couldn't refuse the serpent at all. If the serpent wanted to explore his mouth, to suck his breath away and bite his tongue, then Akeem could only open wider and moan as the organ inside of his pulsated.

"Fuck yourself, my pet, up and down my cock. Fuck yourself until you cum."

Akeem was only too happy to comply, groaning as he felt himself being lifted over the organ.

"Plant your feet on the ground and move yourself as you wish."

He fell over the serpent's sex hard, unrestricted in his movements as his Master compelled him to. The organ pumped in and out of him, each time slamming deep into his gut, making him holler and yip as he pounded himself onto the Naga's cock. He was all too eager to pant, too eager to lift himself up onto his feet, letting the snake's sex slide from inside of his until only the smooth head remained before his knees faltered and he fell onto it, impaling himself to the hilt. His lips hung ajar, the slew of shameless cries that left him drowning out the indecent squelching.

"Yes, that's a good little kit," purred the serpent, "Keep going... Make yourself cum."

"UNG!! Ahhn—Eeh!!"

The Naga placed a gentle hand over the fennec's back, its fingertip playing ticklish lines over the boy's spine. It came to rest around the nape of his neck as the other tightly grasped the base of his tail.

"You have such a wonderful ass! Such a hungry little cunt for me!" the Naga growled between clenched teeth. It gripped the boy, digging its claws into his shoulders and earning itself a shrill yelp when it gripped the sensitive base of its pet's tail, and it savagely yanked the body over its entire length. It rammed its hips into the fennec's ass, pumping its cock to the hilt faster, harder than he'd been able on his own.

"Let me help you!"

"Graaahh!! NNNGH!!" Akeem’s jaw clamped shut when his master thrust its hips against him. His vision blurred, completely whitened out, and his body went completely stiff, his spine tautly bowed to match the shape of the snake's cock when it pounded into him. His arms lifted over his head instinctively, despite the serpent's command, and gripped with both hands the wrist that held him at the back of his head. He'd cum already, at the very first powerful thrust that planted deep inside him, and yet the snake didn't stop. Its sex hammered violently into him and he was helpless but to accept it, with the occasional string of semen that was forced out of him with every other pounding thrusts.

"What do you say, pet!?" asked his master, but he couldn't muster a single sound past his sealed lips, "I asked you a question, Akeem! What do you—Ngh!—What do you say when your master fucks you like this!?"

"T... T-Than—URG!!" The snake drove its cock too deep, effectively silencing the fennec before he could answer.

"Answer me!"

"T-Than—UNN! T... Than—AANG! Oh!"

"Do you want to be punished?"

Oh, but he did! After all, to be punished and corrected should only be the most pleasurable of rewards for the twins, should it not? He almost nodded. Surely, he would have—he deserved to be punished if he failed to answer when his Master asked him to—if only he wasn't so wrecked with pleasure, his tummy so full of his Master's cock.

"You won't be able to cum until you answer me, pet!" 

It pounded its hips against the fennec's rear as if it intended to tenderize his buttocks. When his insides convulsed, his toes curling, and his mouth opened around a silent moan as he hung over the edge of an orgasm he couldn't reach, the Naga hammered its hot seed into his gut, pumping him full with a thick load that left the boy gasping for breath. His insides were being crushed, and breathing became near impossible. His Master was lodged so deep inside of him, so painfully deep, that he couldn't bring himself to even clench around the invading sex. It hurt him to breathe when his stomach would contract over the pulsing organ that refused to yield, and he couldn't muster any more than a soft wheeze as he cried. His balls were tight, full, and they weighed heavily behind his swollen cock. He wanted to come, wanted to feel his sperm coursing out of his urethra as it had so easily just moments before. It only took the Naga a handful of careful instructions to relieve him of his ability to finish and he absolutely loved... He loved it...

_ Did he love it? _

"O-Oh, God... It h-hurts!" Akeem choked. He twisted his hips and groaned, his eyes quickly filling with tears. His whole body was on fire, his insides burning, unlike nothing he'd ever felt before. He blinked the tears away, leaving them to trickle from the outer corner of his eyes, and choked his very first sob.

"H-hurts... It hurts! G-God, it hurts!"

"Sleep, Akeem," the Naga whispered in a sibilant voice, but the fennec still squirmed.

"Take it out!" His legs straightened against the strong grip that held him down, "Take it—Nnng!! Take it out! God, it hurts so much!"

The serpent tugged on the boy's hair, pulling him down until he had no choice but to fall limp into the snake's grasp. 

"Sleep, Akeem!"

"GAH! No! I-I can't!! Ngh!" he gasped, the organ inside of him twisting and wrenching out of his a shriek. He kicked his legs, squirmed and threw himself wildly about, trying desperately to push the Naga's sex out of him, but he was held down and too awkwardly positioned to grip the beast properly in order to break away. His cries became panicked, desperate, his voice full of fright and agony as he tossed and curled against the snake. The more he twisted, the more he hurt and the deeper the organ drove into him, and the louder he screamed.

"Let go! L-Let go!!" He didn't simply grip the wrist that yanked him back anymore. No, he clawed at it and at whatever else he could reach from this awkward position. He keened and begged and cried, yowling in pain as he twisted, and writhing in agony.

"I said sleep, Akeem!" the Naga repeated, but the fennec only fought harder. "SLEE—GUH!"

In the scuffle, Akeem managed to strike the serpent's face with an open hand, his claws bared and dragging sharply across the scaly visage. The serpent lost its grip and he fell, twisting and hissing as the just-now softening organ slipped out of him with quite a bit of difficulty. He was torn, for sure, there was no doubt about that, and though he managed to rise on his feet and lunge himself forward as soon as he was freed, the pain quickly left him weak. He successfully took two steps away from the Naga before he crumbled on all fours with a shrill sob as he reached for his rear.

He couldn't hear the Naga scoff or slither over the sand over his own gasping cries, nor did he have the capacity to care. His rim was stretched far too wide and his insides retained the snake's shape. Each panting breath he took only sent a fresh wave of splitting agony through his midsection. His hole still gaped wide when he touched himself, and he struggled to clench himself shut.

"Oh God!" he hollered. "It hurts!"

"Of course it does, stupid boy," the snake hissed from behind him, its tail slamming down hard across the fennec's back and knocking an excruciating whine from him, "I can make it hurt quite a bit more if you'd like me."

Akeem mustered some strength, the sand grinding his skin until it was raw as he crawled on his stomach, and slipped from under the heavy body that weighed him down. He cried as he did so. His limbs ached for him to drop and be still, but he couldn't possibly wait for the snake to catch him. He struggled to get to his feet, stumbling quite a few times on his way to the archway. It was a wonder the Naga hadn't caught up to him, but before he could sit down to ponder what that meant, he had to flee. His knees were weak, too weak to carry him if he should sprint, and he was constantly wrecked by this searing pain that split him in half from his ass up. He couldn't take it and he had to stop many times to sob and reach for his backside.

He leaned on the walls, relying on them to show him out. He needed to get out, but not without Sokari. No, he couldn't leave his brother behind.

"Sokari..." he called, his voice was meek and breathy at first. He pressed on, forcing his legs to take yet another step, and then another step, until he could make it into the grand room they had first come into. The ceilings were high, and the sand that covered the ground glistened as the sunlight peered in from the skylights and the ornate stone arch that made for the temple's entrance. There were no discerning traces, the sand having shifted, that would indicate of any presence, be it that of animal or beastmen. He dropped to his knees, his fangs bared and his lips pulled back as a growl came over him. He had left Sokari in that chamber with that accursed serpent, but now that he was of a clearer mind, perhaps his twin was as well. Perhaps Sokari had taken the opportunity to flee as well and they could finally leave this temple. Akeem just had to find him. 

"Sokari!" he hollered, but there was only silence. 

"Sokari!!"

He called and called, yelling for his brother again and again, each time he was rewarded with nothing short of complete and utter silence. His brother was nowhere within ear range and Akeem eventually came to a difficult conclusion. If he was to linger here then he could turn back to go look for his brother, but he would surely meet his death in doing so, if not at the hands of the Naga, then at dehydration or starvation of losing himself in the ruins. If he left and returned to the camp, he could alert Fakhir and they would descend upon this temple, warring and ready to spill that godforsaken Naga's blood. But then... Would Sokari survive that long, or would he lose his brother at the hands of a sex-crazed primal beast? He didn't even want to consider such a thing.

"Sokari! Sokari, answer me!!" he bellowed, shouting his brother's name over and over again, "Sokari! Sokari... God... Sokari!!"

He panted, feeling the hot rise of tears to blur his vision again. The storm had cleared and, he thought, that if he hurried—if he  _ really _ hurried—he might just be able to make it in time. It tore at him, however, to march towards that archway. He fought back the knot that quickly formed in his throat, blinking away the tears and clenching his jaw. He could put up with the pain. For his brother, he could, and he would. His footing was heavy with the sand weighing him down, but he tucked his tail between his legs and squeezed his thighs. He had to get to the camp fast if he really wanted to see his brother again.

He took his first step outside of the temple and, immediately, he felt the cool trickle of a tear against the blazing heat trailing down to his chin. He blinked another tear, and then another... And before long... The sun no longer bothered his eyes, he could see it so clearly. He was going to make it to the camp, he knew it. He was already so close. He could see it, the hands reaching for him, ready to catch him before he fell and to rush him within the safety of a tent.

"I’ve got you... Breathe... Breathe... You're fine, I got you."

He couldn't speak, his throat too parched, his lungs burning with every breath.

But he didn't need to speak, he didn't need to call out for help. Sokari was safe, he was safe, they were home, together. Sokari was drinking, utterly enamoured by how his cup overflowed with the most delectable of wines. Even from the serpent's arms, Akeem could feel how refreshing it would be to drink from this same wine, to share in his brother's pleasure. He tried to speak, he tried to beg for a drink, but he was hushed.

"Silence, my pet, don't speak... You'll get to drink plenty at your turn."

Akeem keened, turning his face into the cool scales which he was pressed against. He was so thirsty. His mouth was so dry.

"Aaah..." he whimpered when he felt himself full. The snake filled him so slowly, too slowly. He bucked his hips and mouthed at the cold, scaled pectoral muscles.

"Nn... Oh! Mm—Ngh! A-Ahn!"

"Now, now, slowly, my little kit. Slowly... There's no rush." The Naga tangled its fingers into the boy's golden hair, "You're so thirsty, my pet, and that's okay. You'll drink soon enough. Just focus on my cock for now... There... Deep inside that tight little fox cunt. Ahh... Feels good."

"G-Good—Urg..."

"Yes, good."

Akeem was skewered completely on the snake's cock. Its massive head pressed into his gut like a rock and his nerves were frazzled, his eyes rolling back, his legs shaking. He had to remind himself to go slow, to take the Naga's sex deep inside and holding it there. The serpent leaned him back, holding his arms tight as it began rolling its hips against the fennec's small body. His head fell back when the snake gave his very first powerful thrust, and a wanton cry left him.

"I'm going to count down to ten, my pet," the Naga explained between thrusts, "With each number, I want you to fall deeper... With each number, your pleasure will only increase... And when I get to ten, you're going to cum, my little kit. Yes, you're going to cum so hard your mind will leave you completely. You're going to be nothing but an empty shell that only comes to life when I say so. Do you understand, pet?"

Akeem struggled against the weight of his limp head to nod.

"Good." The serpent slammed its cock into the boy's ass and grunted its very first number, "One..."

"Unn!!" Akeem keened, his back arching wildly as the snake drove its sex deep inside him.

"Two... Three..." The snake pistoned its hips against the fennec's rear.

Akeem's lips opened around soundless moans. His skin was prickled with goosebumps.

"Four... Five... Six..."

His body stiffened, his erection leaking profusely. Clawed toes were stretched apart as he was dropped to the sand below, the serpent's arms relinquishing him to come to each side of his head. He was bent at the waist, his legs straining uncontrollably across the Naga's chest, as each hammering thrust came down harder and faster.

"Seven... Eight..."

The Naga wrapped a cold hand around his throat and squeezed tightly until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Nine..."

His innards were thoroughly pummeled, shapen around the snake's sex, savagely abused and broken.

"Ten!"

His body convulsed severely, his penis erupting over his own torso just as the Naga drove it own seed deep into him. And then, just as quickly as his wave of pleasure washed over him like a train, he went completely limp, soft under the snake's weight. His vision dulled completely, he was blank, empty, gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too far? Did I take it too far? Is this over for you, reader? 'Cuz... I intend to keep going a while longer.
> 
> No, but in all honesty, I did shed a tear. I've said it before and I'll say it again, these are OCs that were created for a roleplay of mine and I'm very fond of my roleplay partner. I associate with Akeem a lot, and she associates with Sokari, and so I think we both feel very attached to the two of them somehow. I legitimately cried when Akeem was torn between going back for his brother or escaping on his own. So I cried a little, and then I made it so I didn't feel I wanted to cry so much!
> 
> I hope this new chapter was a pleasant read! If you're happy with it, leave a kudos and consider leaving a comment! I honestly get the biggest, happiest heart palpitations when I get comments. There's been nothing but support and encouragement so far and it lights up my world. I can't wait to see this story through and I have so many more amazing chapters planned for the future
> 
> If you feel you've been let down by this new chapter, I'm sorry, I understand, but there are so many amazing works out on AO3 that I trust you'll come across something you love wholly! And maybe later on, I'll write something else that'll captivate you. Until then, thank you for stick through this with me.


	7. Staving off the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from the temple, Fakhir grows uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for allowing me this reprieve! I'm so sorry for postponing my last update like that, truly, I'm so terribly sorry. I felt horrible, but I'm back, and I've found my motivation all over again.
> 
> We've gone through the very first arc of this story, now we start the second. Many changes are to come and I can't wait to post the future chapters!
> 
> The posting schedule will resume as it should, with a weekly update on Saturdays.

The boys had been absent for quite a few days, much longer than Fakhir liked to leave them be, especially with no word from them. The band of thieves had no idea where the twins had gone, let alone when they would be back, no note or mention of anywhere they might be headed. Fakhir held the group down, forcing every to pitch their tents until the twins returned, but some of his beastmen began complaining about this staleness that loomed over them. Night had fallen over them and the darkness swallowed their camp yet again and, just as the coyote had called before, they would spend another night here.

The tents were pitched in groups varying between two to four tents, all of which would circle a single fire pit and house two or three of his bandits. The coyote's tent was in the very center of the handful of pods, a fire burning bright outside, and another smaller pit on the inside to illuminate his table. It was the biggest, most decorated of all the tents, and yet it felt so lifeless compared to the other ones. In fact, Fakhir couldn't remember a day where those two fennec foxes hadn't rudely barged in, a day when he hadn't been subjected to their presence. It seemed that he could still hear the sound of their voice when he slept. He would be ashamed to admit that he'd startled himself awake after uttering their names as he slept. Their scent lingered in his sheets, leaving him to toss and turn until exhaustion finally claimed him these past several nights.

Fakhir hadn't been spending as much time in his tent as he used to since the twins had left to sniff out whatever treasures they were out hunting. Currently, he chose to hang outside of his tent at the fire, as a female panther stirred a rather large ladle in the steaming pot of stew.  _ Rabbit stew again, _ the coyote almost growled at the scent. It had grown repulsive. He wanted something fresh, something else.

"Don't you think we should be going after them soon?" she asked.

"Go after who?" Fakhir couldn't stop the growl that lingered at the back of his throat.

"Your sleeping aids!" the panther hissed back immediately, her tone sour and her tail flickering with her frustration, "Who d'you think, Fakhir? The boys have been gone what... Eight... Nine days? How long has it been since you've had a decent night’s sleep?"

The coyote rolled his eyes, but her words quelled, in him, some sense of worry, a frustration he wasn't aware he carried around. And here he'd thought his men had only been irritable from the heat and lack of exercise.

"They've been gone longer before..."

"Yes, they have," but she argued, "They've always been good about giving some sign of life, though. Not a single one of us has heard from them in days."

"You're right..." he sighed.

They had seemingly vanished. Even their best scout couldn't seem to pick up their scent, and many had already set out to track them only to return empty-handed. It wasn't unheard of them to ditch the gang for a few days and in any normal circumstances, Fakhir could even leave them behind, trusting them to find their trail and regroup at the next bazaar or oasis. He could trust them to find whatever it was they tracked. He could trust Akeem's nose as it rarely fooled him, and Sokari was a cunning boy. If they were together, he should have reasoned with his troubles and had faith in their capacities to find their way back. So, why was it that he couldn't gather the gang and move on?

"Here, eat this, you old mutt," The panther handed him a bowl full of the hot concoction. She handled it carelessly, forcing Fakhir to lift his head and react promptly lest he burn himself. 

"Some of us are going back out there tomorrow. You can either come with us, or you can stay here and brood while we bring back your lover boys," she said as she walked away, two bowls in hand.

"Wha?" Fakhir's ears perked and his brows furrowed as he barked, "They're not... We're not... Watch your mouth, Kemnebi!"

"Ah, feed me to the crocs!"

Perhaps it was her carefree taunt, or maybe he felt she had disrespected him, but his nose scrunched up when she hollered at him. He thought he would have risen to his feet and scolded her if it hadn't been for her mate coming to her side, the African wild dog taking the bowl graciously in one hand and his mate in the other.

Indeed, to see the two of them together, it tempered him greatly. He wasn't intimidated, but... It was late and he thought it might be rude to disturb the peace that came with the night. He waited until the panther and her mate disappeared behind a handful of tents, the two of them presumably retiring to their own tent. He could see them indulging in one another. Fakhir wondered for even the briefest of moments how they would touch each other. How would she please her mate and how would he please her? The moment he thought about it, though, the more agitated he became. He lowered his eyes to the bowl of hot stew in his hands as if eating rabbit stew for the tenth day in a row should help alleviate his nerves, but his brows knitted at the mere sight of it, and he grimaced before the spoon could touch his lips.

"Disgusting..." he said, dumping the contents into the fire and tossing the bowl onto the sand next to the fire pit.

As if to mock him further, his ears picked up on the lascivious sounds that suddenly erupted from one of the tents nearby.  _ It should only be natural, instinctual, _ he tried to simmer his temper, but the more he heard, the angrier he got. His eyes met the glint of the polished bowl he'd thrown to the ground as the fire's flames reflected off of the smooth surface, and he found himself seething. It sounded all so familiar and it piqued him. He knew that should those no-good, sex-crazed twins be around, they too would say the most ridiculous of things and, just as it was now, Fakhir would react in the same fashion as these two, without a single care as to who would overhear them:

"So good! A-Ahn! K-Knot me! Give me that—NGH! Give me... F-fuck... Inside! I-Inside! Your knot... I need it!"

"You like that? That filthy, little cunt is sucking me in..."

"Please... Give me your knot..."

"You can beg better than that, slut!"

_ Enough! _ He couldn't bear to hear any more of it. Every squelching suck, every moan, down to the words lewdly spoken and cried, filled him with such a burning shame. He said those same things! He could clearly recall holding the twins down whilst a heat left them soft and hazed, and he had said the same filthy things to them. And they would beg him just as sweetly, if not sweeter! He couldn't listen to any more of it...

He rose to his feet, his hand coming down to palm at his crotch and readjust the fabric so he wouldn't be so hindered when he walked. It gave him little relief, but the fabric of his trousers was not so tight that he would be made to shuffle awkwardly. He could flee the scene quickly, moving fast to put as much distance between himself and those horny bandits taking advantage of the cool night air. He too should opt to profit off the lower temperatures for, he thought, he would ride out in the morning with Kemnebi and whoever else she would enlist to tag along with them. He knew that, like every day, the sun would make quick work of baking the air whilst they would be out searching.

Fakhir was tense, his shoulders stiff and his expression grave, and the men he passed by either avoided him or ignored him. There were few who still lingered outside, some sat on their own and some in small groups, drinking whatever cheap wine they had left. Fakhir too found himself a bottle of his own, popping the cork and lifting it to his lips. The flavour of the alcohol bit into his tongue.

The coyote found the gang's camels on the outskirts of their modest, temporary settlement. They were trusted to behave themselves and left to roam free—he had never had to go chasing after his beasts. They were loyal and hardy animals, and they were quite an asset to keep. He lifted a hand to one of the beast's snout as it greeted him with a horrid breath, grunting to alarm the others of his presence. He scoffed as some of the camels gathered near him.

"I don't have any food for the lot of you," he said, a hint of an apology laced in his tone.

They came to him still, leaning their heads down to check his hands for grains of grasses they might chew on. The coyote came empty-handed, however, with nothing but his bottle of cheap alcohol— he made sure to keep it out of those beasts' wretched maws. When they realized he had nothing to offer them, they dispersed once again. They wouldn't go far, but they had quite different personalities and in their particularities, different camels liked to congregate with specific individuals. They were very picky and once they grew attached, bonding with other camels and beastmen alike, one would do well to respect their beast's preferences.

Only one camel stayed by his side, the animal with which he'd long since bonded with:  _ his camel. _ Atahuti was a proud beast, and when they travelled, he led the rest of the camels in a tight line. It stood by him, stomping the loose sands, and waited for a command from the coyote.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up, buddy... Humour me."

He petted the animal's neck, waiting for it to lay down, before climbing into his saddle. With his lead in hand, he clicked his tongue in order to get the beast moving. It instantly picked up a quick pace, kicking its legs faster as the coyote commanded it to. It was a brave beast, but the temperature was not so hot that Fakhir really worried it wouldn't be able to keep up.

In the dead of night, Fakhir left his camp behind on top of his camel. He did not intend to leave his men completely, but the more he stayed near his tent, near the twins' scent, the madder he became. He rocked back and forth with the animal as it quickly distanced them from the grouping of tents with quite a bit of difficulty. Like this, he could feel every subtle movement the camel made, the sway inevitably bringing him to rock his balls over the saddle he sat on. He had to suppress a strangled noise as he endured this lascivious torment. It kept him hard, his cock stiff in his trousers, and he almost wished he'd maybe chosen to go on foot rather than to suffer something so sweet as this torture.

He carried past the noise of the camp, past the flicker of lights, until he couldn't see any of it anymore. The tents had vanished behind the ever-changing desert dunes, and darkness surrounded him completely now. There was nothing to illuminate him but the stars and moon above, and though he could see fairly well, he didn't trust what lurked in the profound shadows. He relied on his sensitive hearing, his nose, as well as his camel's senses.

"Woah!" he said, pulling the lead back, "This is far enough."

The camel dropped to its knees just as the coyote demanded of him, laying down on the loose sand, so that he could climb off. He peered at his surroundings, scooting about the area for any sign of intelligent life that might embarrass him. He returned to the camel's side and sat on the ground, his back pressed against the animal for warmth.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, buddy." 

The animal grunted and whined almost as if to answer him.

Fakhir’s hands came to his midsection, one hand slipping just underneath the waistband of his bottoms while the other slipped under his shirt. He felt the rippling muscles of his chest, kneading his own flesh with a content sigh. He was alone, finally, and he took this time to explore himself. He slowly made off with his shirt, his hand slowly rising up his chest, until he could force the fabric no further without stretching it. He slipped the article off, letting it drop beside him. He squeezed his pecs and dragged a thumb roughly across one of his teats, a low growl catching in his throat as he felt the telltale pinprick of needles in his nerves all the way down to his toes. His cock twitched against the fabric when he pinched the hardening tips, a spark lighting up in his balls, and his thigh muscles convulsed as he rocked his hips.

His eyes dove down to his pants, where his other hand disappeared. He played a subtle graze of his fingertips across the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, dragging whirling circles over the toned flesh. It was ticklish and it sent a wave of something wonderfully enticing through him. His stomach contracted, the muscles tightening and pulling as he simply moved his hand from one side to the other.

Both of his hands came down to the elastic band, his thumbs hooked between the fabric and his skin, and he pushed the garment down. The head of his cock clung to the folds of the soft fabric before eagerly jumping from its breeches, coming to bob with an audible slap just below his belly button. He hissed as the cool air bit into the hardened organ, a shiver of pleasure coursing through him, and again when he wrapped his hand around his sex. He gave it one lavish stroke, moving his hand from base to tip slowly and loosely. The coyote's head fell back against the saddle, his eyes lazily drinking in the soft glimmer of the stars above, and he breathed in slow and deep. He tightened his fist and pumped his hand faster.

He worked his hand up to a brutal pace. His hand flew over the length of his cock, squeezing from the slit pearls of pre he quickly collected in the palm of his hand and smeared across the smooth glan. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and let his head tilt to the side when his lips fell apart and a soft groan left him.

The coyote tightened his hand, and after planting his feet into the sand, he thrust his hips up into his waiting fist as it came down on him. Fakhir fucked his hand hard, fast, and grunted as a particularly strong wave of pleasure washed over him, his orgasm soon to follow. His hips jerked and his back bowed when it did, hot strings of thick fluids spilling out onto his fist as he kept beating it over his throbbing length. The base of his cock began swelling and he brought his other hand down to it, squeezing it tightly before it could swell completely. It elicited from him a mix between a howl and a growl as he gripped his knot and forcibly pumped a few more spills of his seed.

He grunted and his pumping hand slowly came to a stop as his hips rolled. He held his knot firm and tight. Frissons coursed through him, crashing in waves that left him trembling. It was a terribly disappointing rush, however, and it left him jonesing for more, for a warm, wet hole to bury his knot into. His hand cramped and he had to release his swollen organ much too soon to his liking.

He dragged his hand across the fabric of his pants, his cock softening, and he rested for a moment. He looked up to the stars, his breath slowly evening itself out as he relaxed against the animal, and he closed his eyes. While he had usually found that ejaculating left him with this pleasant and energizing afterglow, he thought that tonight was different, unsatisfying, as his eyelids were heavy now, as was the rest of his body. He stayed there for a few minutes longer, focusing on his breath and bringing it to match the soft breeze that began to lift.

_ This wasn't enough for him _ .

There was something missing and he knew just what. While the intense heat that emanated from the camel he leaned against felt pleasant in contrast to the now-cool air, it wasn't the silken fur he craved to feel again his skin. No, he missed the sweet purrs of the twins when they were content and sated. He longed for the scent of their sex, to feel their hands over him, or to press his nose to their throats whilst he knotted and bred them.

"Shit..." His eyes fluttered open. They were full of fatigue, half-lidded and dark, and he decided at once that it would be due time for him to go. He rose to his feet, stuffing himself back into his confines and donning his shirt before quickly swinging his leg over the saddle and settling comfortably into it. The animal quickly stood when he clicked his tongue, jostling the coyote as it did so, and immediately paced back towards the camp.

The animal was smart, intuitive, and though the desert had changed quite a bit—the dunes were always being pushed about—it would bring the coyote back to his tent without fail. Camels had an exceptional sense of direction and even if Fakhir couldn't find his way back, the animal would know just where to go. He trusted it to bring him back and sure enough, it did.

When he returned to the beast to its herd, his men had all retired to their tents for the night. The fires had been quickly put out with sand. There was nothing to light up to camp, now, save for the fire red embers that remained. The fire by his tent had long since died out, the pot sitting over it now left to cool.

He peered into it, studying its contents and sniffing the aroma. His stomach screamed, and yet no matter how it groaned and begged, he couldn't find the will to grab the bowl he had discarded earlier to pour himself a bowl all of his own. He couldn't eat this stew again, he thought. He would rather starve. He pushed the flap to his tent instead, and entered it. It was dark and he left it as such, refusing to light the oil lamp that would illuminate the insides of his tent, and went to the pile of lavish pillows and silken sheets upon which the twins would usually sleep.

_ A nest. _ It was a nest of their out making, something he had once thought of as rather strange. He had never considered piling his favourite linens in such a way. It was a childish behaviour he had quickly grown out of, but the boys still clung to it. He had to admit that it was rather comforting.

Perhaps it was the vague memory of their scent that lingered, seeped deep into the cushions and fabrics, but he found it rather pleasant. The silk was soft against his skin. He stripped and laid down, burying his face into the pillows. Fakhir took a deep breath, drinking in the remnants of the fennecs' perfume in large gulps. He could almost hear their voices, their soft breathing as they slept soundly, and it tore at him.

He was responsible for them; it was up to him to keep them safe.

Hunger welled itself into his loins again, but this time, it couldn't be satiated. He had brought his hand down to stroke at himself to the scent of the twins, jerking his organ fast and hard, and yet he couldn't bring himself over the edge. It simply wasn't enough. He teased the head, squeezing it and massaging it. He kneaded his sack, juggling the sensitive balls within. He bit into the pillows when his teeth itched to mark a body that he couldn't hold and he carefully drove his hips against the sheets as though he were mating something soft and warm and small. He rutted between the silks, fingers twisting into the fabrics and frustrating grunts leaving him upon the effort he made to bring himself to completion. He never did finish, however.

He couldn't finish, not when he craved the touch of another hand, the wet lick of a rough tongue, and the warmth of a hole ready for to taken and molded to fit his shape perfectly. He wanted them, the twins, he needed them.

A low guttural growl rose from deep in his chest, rumbling angrily as he tore away at the plush with his teeth like an animal. He felt no better than a measly dog, a clumsy mutt. It felt good, and he panted and groaned against the spit moistened fabric, but there was something missing, something important. He relinquished his grasp over his cock, slamming his fist into the soft materials, and he flipped onto his back, brows furrowed and a wild madness in his eyes. He couldn't finish, he wouldn't finish, and he knew it.

There was little he could do now, he reasoned. His organ lay hard on his lower stomach and he was resigned to abstaining himself from masturbating. After all, he was tired. His eyes did feel heavy, and though a passionate flame burned in his loins, he closed his eyes and found that sleep did not avoid him. They would leave at the break of dawn, he told himself, they would take off in the morning in search of those two impudent fools and he would breed them upon their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rather mild chapter, surely, compared to the six previous ones. Here, we get to know a bit about Fakhir, the horny old mutt that took the twins in. Fun little fact: Fakhir and the twins' parents are actually great friends and their gangs often meet for celebrations and events. The twins aren't runaways, but they do want to be independent of their folks. And so, Fakhir took them in.
> 
> I really love Fakhir as a character. He's the most human of the bunch if you ask me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're not all too disappointed with this toned-down chapter! I think it's nice, sometimes, to have something a bit softer to split up some really intense scenes, y'know? If you liked it, let me know. Leave a kudos, or a comment. I absolutely love to read them all, and I will answer all of them. Let me know what you thought, whether that be good or bad, I'd love to know your point of view on this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking through this journey with me!


	8. Stillness and Flickering Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that it has full control of the twins, the Naga can play a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this late, but it's on time! Yes, yes, I didn't post it late! It's still only 2300 here! So, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy the read.

There was nothing to break through the silence within the temple once night had fallen. As the darkness came and swallowed everything, animals of all shapes and sizes would dig themselves out from their burrows. They took advantage of the vanished sun to stretch their legs, to hunt and play and mate. The night provided everyone with a much-needed relief of the debilitating heat that would beat down on the daytime desert. The nights were not so quiet, and yet nothing moved around the temple as the animals avoided the area completely—they were most wise to do so.

The darkness swallowed most—if not all—signs of life in the immediate surroundings. There was not a scent to smell or a sound to hear. Even the most seasoned of trackers would fail to find so much as the slightest hint of life in these parts. There was no water to be found for miles around and the desert was slowly reclaiming the lonely stone structure that stood forgotten by time.

The area was not as uninhabited as one would think, for deep within the temple, swallowed by sand and dust, and silence and darkness, there lived a primal beast.

In one of the furthest chambers, deep within the temple, with no windows for any undesirable to scrutinize its content, the beast lived in almost complete darkness by night and utter silence. Even its two guests seemed as preoccupied with hushing the noises that pried at the back of their throats. They were captives, ensnared and trapped by this great beast—it was a Master to them, the Master of their fates. They did as they were commanded always, and when this beast commanded to keep the silence, they clenched their jaws tight, closed their throats, and sealed their lips, swallowing away any sound that might break the eerie quietude forced upon them.

"Open your throat more," the powerful beast commanded them.

_ A wild beast, not quite animal, not quite beastman.  _ It was a primal Naga of the most untamed and natural of beauty whose scales shone in the dim light like emeralds. Dark yellow eyes, the slits in the center large and black, reflected the five lonely flames perfectly, as they flickered atop the tall candles held by the five-pronged candelabrum by the stone arch. The soft, orange glow cast upon the walls and the empty visages of the two fennec fox slaves, with dancing shadows that deepened their features, sinking the ripples of every muscle and bone of their lithe bodies.

One of the serpent's pets, Sokari, stood in the very center of the room, a sisal rope tightly bound at the neck with the tail of it looped loosely through a hoop on the ceiling. He was bent at the hips with his legs straight and wide apart, his arms folded behind his back and his tail raised high so that his anus and balls were presented fully. His mouth opened, thin lips stretched to their fullest as he slowly sank down on the beast's cock per its request. He swallowed it, all of it. He swallowed it as it forced his mouth open, and when it forced his throat to open, he swallowed it still when it crushed his windpipe. He couldn't breathe anymore, but he had to swallow his Master's cock, he had to swallow it to the very base of it until his nose touched the cool scales and his chin brushed the slit of its pouch.

"Yes," it said. "Stay there... Just like that. Close your throat.—mmf... What a good kit."

And he did, obeying the serpent without even a hint of rebellion to spice his scent. He did not tremble, or keen, or gag. No. Sokari was an obedient slave and his Master called for him to hold one of its penises deep into his throat, to squeeze the organ and feel it pulsating on his tongue. It was so heavy, so thick and fat and hard. His jaws burned from the stretch, the muscles pulled until they were throbbing, but he ignored the pain that slowly wrapped around to the back of his head where the serpent held him still, its cold hand gripping his hair in a vice-like grip.

The beast's eyes were on him first and he felt himself thrum with something he couldn't quite explain: fear, excitement, arousal, shame. It all struck him at once, but it wouldn't allow him the slightest bit of mindfulness so that he may sort through these sensations he felt. He knew what it was he felt, the pain and the pleasure, but he couldn't acknowledge any of it.

His stomach dropped when the serpent's eyes were lifted from him, and he could only presume the Naga now turned his attention to the other body behind him. He knew of its presence there—Sokari wasn't the only guest, the only slave, to serve his Master—but he couldn't acknowledge it. He couldn't lift his head or turn it to look behind him, but he could smell the boy behind him, and he could hear the sand being kicked softly as the boy shuffled towards them. He wasn't familiar with this other slave, but at the same time, he felt its scent was known to him. This wasn't the first time he smelled this, the pungent heat that emanated from the body behind him, the foul odour of sweat, blood, and slick. It was a repulsive perfume that clung to the sandstone... and to him.

"Do it, Akeem," the Naga said, and not a mere second later, the silence was broken by the whipping sounds of leather slashing quickly through the air. It slapped against the bare flesh of his ass, sounding out loudly and echoing against the stone walls.

"Tch, yes... Ooh—that's good," the serpent hissed appreciatively as his throat contracted in time with the second lash.

"Harder, pet. Swing that arm harder," it commanded, voice husky with pleasure.

Each lash came more violently, faster, striking Sokari's buttocks with inhumane precision in rapid succession. His legs trembled and he could feel his arms twitching. He had to stay perfectly still; his arms had to remain folded behind his back, and he had to keep his legs straight and wide apart. He couldn't move because his Master told him so.

Another cruel lashing sounded out, the mindless slave behind him grunting with the incredible force of the blow, but this time his tail quivered and dropped to cover his twitching hole for only the blink of an eye. It didn't matter.

"Sokari!" 

The serpent twisted its hand in his hair and reached for his tail with the other. It ruled over him with an iron fist, painfully squeezing his tail, pulling it up towards itself and away from his anus, and forcibly yanking on his golden locks until only the flared head of its engorged cock remained encased between his lips only to push his face back down. Just as soon as the tip of his nose struck the beast's pelvis, he was pulled back and immediately pushed down again. The Naga handled him like this, again and again, pulling and pushing, forcing him to bob his head over that enormous organ, to swallow it completely without even a moment of respite. His tail was yanked so far back that his body had reacted of its own volition, his back arching, his ass lifting just as he rose on the very tip of his toes.

"You little... I'll teach you to disobey! Whip him, Akeem! Hard and fast! Whip his asshole and his balls!"

The reaction was instantaneous as the lashing resumed. Each strike was just as precise as before, the many leather strips flogging his winking hole and his hanging balls repeatedly. With each resounding smack of the leather against his sensitive parts, Sokari’s body bounced with the shock of the strikes. His legs trembled and his back bowed back and forth. Each time he tried to bring his tail down to shield himself, the snake snapped it back. Tears welled in his eyes a single stream broke away from his lower lashes when he was made to simultaneously swallow the serpent's cock to the hilt and felt his balls struck particularly hard.

_ He had to remain still. He had to remain silent. He had to remain still. He had to remain silent. _

As his Master drew this on, he became desperate—his body became desperate—and he felt forced to suck in a breath through his nose. He choked one a myriad of fluids, but his throat was continuously being filled. His Master wasn't satisfied with him still. He was forced to keep going, forced to bare his anus and his ballsack to the abuse he received, and he couldn't ask for it to stop.

_ He had to remain still. He had to remain silent. _

Snot poured from his nostrils and saliva splashed from the stretched corners of his lips each time the snake forced him down. The serpent eventually tired of this, however, and he was quickly pulled completely off of the throbbing organ. Immediately, he drank large gulps of air, choking and wheezing desperately to, both, clear his lungs and fill them at the same time. The serpent tilted his head up, twisting its hand in his hair, but Sokari couldn't wince at the pain this caused him, not when he could finally breathe.

"Hold your tail," it said. When he failed to obey fast enough, his arms rusted and stiff, it growled viciously at him. Long, venomous fangs were bared, the Naga's features twisted by the shadows playing over them. It pulled his tail to his hands, pulling it so brutally hard that he couldn't help but wince despite his Master's commands.

"Hold your fucking tail!!" Another crashing blow came over the cleft of his ass, striking his hole and balls, and his hand clasped over his tail.

"Whip him harder!" it said, and Akeem complied.

Every blow came in harder, fast. The leather whistled as it whipped through the air before it came snapping at the fragile flesh. He had to keep his mouth shut, to remain still, as his Master had commanded him, but he was so wracked with this brightly hot pain, his nether regions pulsing, that he couldn't help the pitiful sobs that were only slightly muffled behind his sealed lips. His eyes rolled back and his fist tightened around his tail.

"Harder, Akeem!" the Naga called angrily, "Harder!!"

There was no pause between the cracks of the flogs anymore. Every hit came down over his hole hard, making him arch his back. Every strike caught his sack, making him leap and jerk against the Naga's hold of him. One blow came down on him, a blow much harder than any of the previous ones, and his jaw fell completely slack as a deep and strident scream pushed out of him. It was only enhanced when a handful of hits back down in quick succession over him. The serpent called for the slave who flogged him to flog him harder and faster, as he hollered. The serpent's hand came over his throat, squeezing it hard until his screaming was choked out completely. Another blow and he lost control of his bladder, hot piss spilling from him onto the sand, as another breathless scream left him.

"You filthy mongrel... Look at me, Sokari!"

The fennec’s eyes snapped open, immediately catching the reflected flames as they danced and wavered in his Master's eyes.

"You're going to count each lashing you get, from one to ten," it said, "And every time you get to ten, you're going to cum. And the more you cum the more pleasure you'll feel when you get whipped."

_ Cum? Pleasure?  _ There was nothing pleasurable about this, though.

"One! Two! Three! F-Four!"

Regardless of the incredible torment he suffered, his lips parted and articulated the numbers as he began counting. His Master strangled him as he counted, each word coming out distorted and forced. It hurt, it burned. The leather slats felt as though they were knives that slashed through his flesh, and when he felt the hot dribble of something rolling down the inside of his legs, he thought they might as well have been knives slashing through him. He cried out each number, obeying quickly and without anything to hinder him, but it still hurt.

“... Ten!”

Sure enough, as the Naga had commanded him, when he reached the final countdown his flaccid cock erupted as an unwarranted orgasm washed over him. Another slash came down over him before it could roll through him properly, however, and the countdown started all over again.

"... Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

Each time he screamed the final number, semen was forced out of his urethra just as another orgasm pumped through him, and before it could be over, he felt another savage slap strike at his balls. He screamed, his voice choked out by the serpent's unforgiving grip, each time he was struck. The more he ejaculated, though, the sweeter his cries became and the harder his cock stiffened. With every orgasm that swept him, he found himself leaning his rear back to feel the lick of the leather biting into him, and he yanked at his own tail.

"E-Eight! Nine! Ten—NNYAH!! O-ONE!"

He couldn't keep up with the blows. The more he counted, the faster they came. His voice was raptured and every word soon became no more than a muddled moan. His erect cock strained in the air, shaking and bouncing as he shook his hips with every strike that caught him. On the tenth strike, his knees buckled as his orgasm washed over him and his body fell completely limp, his eyes rolling back, his voice utterly caught in his throat.

"Enough," said the serpent, dropping him just as the other slave dropped the flog in its hands. The rope around Sokari's neck was pulled taut and it caught him as he dropped on all fours, wrenching a sickening gasp. He struggled to breathe, twitching uncontrollably yet unable to lift his arms to support himself, until the serpent lifted him to his feet again.

"How does it feel to have that fuckhole of yours abused?"

"G-Good..."

"What feels good?"

"Whipping my... my f-fuckhole and my balls f-feels good..."

The Naga stared at his panting form with deep-set eyes, its cold gaze scrutinizing everything, from the perkiness of his nipples to the tremors in his legs, and even the eager twitch of his erect penis. It had yet to go soft and when the serpent took him in its cool hand, stroking him languidly, he couldn't keep his hips from bucking against the Naga's hand.

"When I tell you to be still and to hold that fucking tail of your up in the air, you better obey me," it hissed. Its piercing eyes shifted from him to the other boy behind, calling the slave forth.

"Fuck him, Akeem. Breed him."

The fennec reacted without hesitation. Sokari's hips were being held by the other slave, sharp claws digging into the thin flesh over his bones, and the snake bowed him forward just as a hardened organ pushed into him. The motion was flawless, smooth, the slave behind him penetrating his ass in one quick thrust. There was no time for Sokari to adjust to the size of the other slave's sex before it was pulled out of him, only to slam back into him, hilting itself completely with every thrust.

The slave's breath hitched, just as he did. Sokari thought, at first, that it might be hurting. He couldn't be sure, however, as his Master hadn't given him any direction yet. He waited, his breath stolen from him every time he felt himself pierced, for the serpent to command him, but it never did. It slithered around them, revelling in the lewd sound of flesh as it met flesh, the constant slapping as he was fucked where he stood, coming to stop behind them where it admired exactly where they were connected. Its cold hands came upon Akeem's rear. It spread the fennec's buttocks, showing off the loosened pucker that twitched with want. It pressed a cold thumb to the hole, circling around the rim of it before forcing it through.

"I think it’s about time we see how well-trained you are, little kit," the Naga said.

The snake retracted its thumb to insert its index, quickly pumping the digit in and out for a few seconds before inserting a second one. It let the fennec fox's hips do the work, leaving the boy to fuck himself on his finger as it dipped a hand to its own cocks. It stroked its erect organ, squeezing from it a thick glob of pre, and then it felt along the slit of its sex pouch.

"You're going to have to open up for me, pet..." it purred as a finger sunk into its pouch, "I'm quite big. Do you remember? But then, you love it, don't you? The stretch, how it fills you up..."

Akeem moaned at the feel of the serpent's sex grinding over the cleft of his ass.

The Naga forced its hand into the pouch, reaching for its second organ. It teased the head by rubbing cool fingers over it, sucking in a breath through its teeth as it did so until it hardened enough that he was able to wrap its hand around it. A shiver coursed through the snake's spine as it hammered its frigid hand inside the warm hole until it began to pierce on through. It jerked the organ with a tight hand as it grew out of it. When both cocks were fully engorged, thick and heavy, it aligned them with both of the twins' assholes. The head of its first penis forced Akeem's hole to open before the second one came to Sokari's hole.

"Open up for my cocks, kits," it said, gritting its teeth as both of its cocks sank to the hilt. Both twins were so tight, their insides quivering around the girth that invaded them. The boy in the middle kept thrusting his hips, slamming himself back and forth between the snake's cock and Sokari's ass until the serpent had sunken so deep into him that he couldn't move anymore.

The Naga pulled its hips back—the fennec immediately saw this as an opportunity to thrust into his brother—before slamming both of its cocks into the two boys. It rolled its hips against them, its cock twitching hard in their guts, before pulling back and pushing in and rolling its hips again.

Sokari trembled around the insertion. His stomach was distended, both cocks inside of his stretching him wider than he had ever been stretched before. He couldn't move, he couldn't flee from the organs that penetrated his ass. His legs were wide apart, as he had to keep them this way, and the other slave's claws dug painfully into his hips. When the snake pulled its thick sex out of him, the other fennec would buck his hips against his ass, fucking him hard and fast until the serpent punched the head of its cock violently back into his gut. He felt it, he thought, in his stomach, the stretch incredibly painful, and yet he would see his pathetic cock hanging painfully hard between his legs should he look down.

Akeem's cock was perfectly sheathed in his brother's wet hole. He was crushed between the snake's thick sex and the walls of Sokari's ass. The pressure was heavenly, and yet he was numb to it all. He was only hard because the snake had commanded him to be, but no matter how hard he pistoned his sex into his brother, he felt no building pleasure. When the snake penetrated him, he felt no pain, just as he felt nothing even when the Naga's cock was easily outlined in his stomach, his skin clearly stretched to mold the exact shape of the organ that penetrated him. He felt no pleasure and no pain, his body and mind rendered to nothing more than a simple toy meant to torment his brother's ass and procure the serpent with a few minutes of pleasure.

"Your ass is too loose, Akeem," it said, "Tighten up... Yes—ngh... Now that's a good fuckhole. Open your mouths, my pretties, lemme hear you moan as I fill your cunts."

The twin's lips fell ajar in unison upon being commanded to do so, their voices raspy and sore, and they each cried out their sweet melodies as the Naga picked the pace up. It rammed its cocks into them, fucking them wildly. Each noise that left them was cut in half, broke by the cocks that pounded away at their insides. It picked up a brutal pace just as its hands came over Akeem's and it could pull them back on its cocks as it fucked into them without a moment of reprieve for either of them.

"It's coming..." the Naga warned as its hips broke into a frantic rhythm, "I'm going—mmm! Cum!"

The Naga's hips snapped, its cocks erupting just as they struck the two boys' deepest parts, quickly filling their small bellies with thick spunk. Spurt after spurt, it hissed and bared its fangs, rolling its hips as it painted the boys' insides full of it. It groaned as it finally stilled inside of them, cocks deeply sheathed as if to seal its seed deep inside of them. The twins squeezed its sexes, sucking from him every last drop they could.

"Yes... My lovely pets..."

It ran its fingers through the twins' golden locks, entangling the digits as it grabbed fistfuls of their hair and yanked them back, forcing them to straight, Sokari's back to his brother's chest, and Akeem's back pressed against its chest. Their throats were bared, their sun-browned flesh coated with a sheer layer of sweat. A red forked tongue slithered from the snake's lips to lap at them, revelling in the salty moisture. they were perfectly empty, devoid of life, their minds having completely surrendered to him. An itch caught its teeth and it sunk its fangs into each of their necks, one after the other, filling them with a strong poison that would soften them even further.

"Wouldn't you both say it’s about time to bring this to an end?"

A sinister grin twisted its features as the candles' lights were snuffed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that the twins really did go and get themselves fucked. Literally.
> 
> Welp... Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment. I love receiving comments, it truly makes my day when I get one. If you didn't like it, well, I'm sorry about that, but there will be upcoming chapters, or there are plenty of other works here on AO3 that you might fancy.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking through this with me, and I'll be back next Saturday with a new chapter.


	9. Darkness comes when flames die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time together is quickly drawing to an end. The Naga has grown weary of its pets and it seeks instead to fill a different need: its hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today is a special day for three reasons:
> 
> 1) It's the **29th of February, 2020**!! Yeah! It's a leap year, baby! Woo! How amazing is it that my ninth chapter falls onto _this_ specific day? I swear, I did not plan for it at all. In fact, I didn't know that this year was a leap year until yesterday... because I'm not very smart sometimes;  
> 2) Today is one of my best friends' birthday! It's her big day, y'all! I love you so much, you wonderful, beautiful little leap year baby, with your wonderful, beautiful kids, and your wonderful, beautiful pout! <3 I'm not naming any names, but you know who you are!  
> 3) My roleplay partner with whom I've developed these characters with is finally up on AO3! Yes! I gave her an invite and she has an account, so now I can tag her into every single one of my works! And she might just be working on her own little projects to add to mine.
> 
> With that said, I'm so excited to bring you chapter 9 of The Naga's Temple!

The room was partially lit by a number of candelabras set along the wall, three on each side of the arch from which one would come in. The serpent was curled along the edges of all four walls, circling its pets, its tail serving as some sort of makeshift arena. In the very center, the fennec fox twins sparred one another. A column of dusty light beamed down on them from the skylight above, revealing each of their physical imperfections—bruises, cuts, grime, dirty. Their skin clung to their bones, casting unfamiliar shadows on their bodies from where their flesh would sink, mainly between their ribs. Their hair became dry, frizzy, and their fur dull, the hairs stiff from dirt and neglect.

They were certainly not the pretty boys the Naga had first ensnared, but this did not discourage the primal beast in the slightest. The twins had been diligently trained, moulded to perfection. They had not only been physically stripped, but their mind had also been broken, reshaped, and restored so that they would be open to any and all commands placed upon them by the beast. Only it could control, command them, and as such, they would live and die as nothing more than two measly servants—and they would forever be grateful for such an opportunity.

 _I am their Master,_ the Naga would claim victoriously.

And so, it watched the boys fight. At first, it had been nothing but play, something akin to the play fights youngsters, pups and kits would partake into. They would attempt to pin one another, tumble and yip about almost playfully. The nips they would land on each others' ears, or at their throats, were done entirely with a soft mouth, the power of the bites not even great enough to break the most delicate of skins.

It almost seemed as though they sought nothing more than to parade their naked forms before the watchful eyes of their Master.

However, such pleasantries would not last and, soon enough, their play became a fight, and their attacks quickly grew in power. No longer content with this damage-free display, they would throw each other down before their mouths would come bearing down severely into the other’s flesh. Their attacks were no longer slow and playful, but rather dangerous and deliberate. They clawed and snapped at one another, kicked and punched. Yipping and yapping quickly turned to nasty snarls and low growls. The first to break the skin, the very first droplet of their crimson lifeblood brought forth to pearl at the edge of the wound, set for the two of them a road of no return. They were fallen, forgotten to each other, with no emotions or memories to tie them to the other. They were no longer brothers, no more twins than they were alive, and this disconnection brought upon them by the snake only made it so simple for them to attack viciously.

After all, the Naga had commanded it of them; they were commanded to fight until the very end to determine which of them would be free to feel lost in ecstasy during their final moments. The snake's words echoed in their minds, the only voice either of them could hear:

_Fight until only one is standing. The last one shall serve me last and be granted a pleasure unknown to any creature._

These were their last moments and neither wished to spoil them, to spoil their Master's mood. Perhaps, though, they were not quite enough to entertain it anymore? It watched them, lounging on its side, its head rested upon its hand, with a look of utter boredom. The flames reflected in its eyes were almost dull. Perhaps the beast had also yawned at a certain point. Were they not providing their Master with an engaging show that grabbed at its attention?

"You use your arms too much, Sokari," the Naga said, "Fold them behind your back and keep them there."

Was its dissatisfaction so great that it thought it necessary to impose more rules over them, to rule over their battle as it unfolded before it? Nonetheless, the fennec was powerless to disobey. Much to his chagrin, Sokari's arm came behind his back, folded one over the other despite himself, as though they had been tied there by someone else. He was easily toppled over, falling face-first into the sand, when Akeem pushed him down. Even as his heart pinched, and his stomach twisted, every electrical impulse in his body screaming for him to put his hands out in front of him, they remained folded behind him. It was all too easy for his brother to take advantage of such a thing.

It was frustrating for the boy to feel his brother's stiff cock grind against his rear. He fought back, kicking wildly as he tried to flip himself on his back. He hissed and spat, snarled and growled. His face was contorted in ways that he had never before experienced, expressions he had never made, muscles he had never used. He couldn't possibly leave his brother to best him in a brawl. Akeem still had the use of his hands, though, and so he was weak, too weak, to fight him off.

It was perhaps the luckiest of strikes when Sokari managed to kick the boy in the chest, his foot connecting harshly into his opponent’s solar plexus. He knocked the wind out of Akeem who had fallen back, breathless, gasping and heaving. It was the perfect opening for Sokari to find his footing and lift himself before he would come to straddle his brother. There was no time to waste, no room for error or hesitation, and he lunged forward, clamping down on his brother's throat hard. It elicited a choked gasp and a pained wail for the boy. Hands came to his face, pushing and pulling, open palms slapping him in the face, and closed fist jabbing him in the ribs. He wasn't nearly ready to let his brother go, however, and so he only reaffirmed his grip, biting down harder.

Finally, Akeem managed to thrash enough that Sokari's thighs lost their strength, his grip faltering enough that he could easily be dislodged. The boy swung his arm back before landing a solid blow to his brother's jaw. Sokari was thrown to the side, stunned and dizzy. He tried to bring himself to his knees, but Akeem came over him all too quickly that it made his head spin.

They fought like this well into the afternoon. They fought for their Master's pleasure and for an unknown pleasure.

Blood was drawn and the serpent could even make out the telltale sound of broken bones, possibly their ribs. And yet, it was no more amused by the sight of them. Its pets had lost their novelty, their devotion almost a curse as they had lost all fight within them. There was no need to work on them anymore because it had already stripped them of their humanity, their individuality, and their spirit. They were nothing but shells for the Naga to play with as it pleased, like dolls that had long since lost all value.

 _Yes,_ the snake would often think as it watched them, _they hold little value..._

The beast watched a moment longer, its eyes narrowing when Akeem topped over Sokari, straddling his waist. The boy brought his hands up above his head, one hand wrapped around a closed fist. He held such an intense look in his eyes then, bordering on the murderous event, that the serpent might have worried it wouldn't have the opportunity to deal the final blow itself. He brought his hands down, swinging at his brother with all his might, aiming straight for the very center of the fennec fox's sternum. A blow like that, with the force and speed at which his fist dropped, Sokari's sternum would surely split at the moment of impact. If the boy managed to strike his brother in that method, he could possibly kill the boy.

"Akeem!" the serpent bellowed his name and the boy stopped just before he could land his blow, his hands barely grazing his brother's chest, "Come here, pet."

His hands came to his sides, fists loosened at once, palms opening and fingers relaxed. He lifted himself off of his brother's midsection, standing immediately upon receiving the snake's command. His face was once again blank, devoid of any life, of emotions, the unaltered rage lost in a void of nothingness. He lifted his feet and moved quickly over the sand to obey his Master. Falling to his knees came easily when the Naga held its palm out to him, his chin fitting so perfectly within those cold digits.

"There, what a good little kit," the snake hiss soothingly, its thumb stroking the grime from the boy's cheek, "You don't want to kill your Master's slave, don't you?"

Of course not. He couldn't remember ever entertaining such a thought. Had he done something that would suggest it? He shook his head, convinced somehow that the serpent could only be telling the truth, commanding him to be truthful. Akeem would never have wanted to kill his Master's slave, although... Something deep inside him, hidden away far in his subconscious, kept telling him that he should be the only slave in this room.

"It's confusing, pet... I know. But that's why you need me to guide you, to command you, don't you? Without me, you'd be completely lost to this world."

He felt something on his shoulder, a twinge of pain, sharp little teeth digging fiercely into the flesh of his shoulder. Something bit down on him and he wanted to brush it off. He tried to tilt his head, tried to see what could possibly have latched onto him, but the serpent tugged him back.

"Look at me! I'm talking to you," the snake hissed, its eyes sharp and glistening with the flickering flames, "How about we give you a bit of a different task, pet? Something simple, something you'll love. Let's make this fight a bit of an interesting one."

His cheeks were pinched painfully, the serpent's fingers digging into them, and he was brought forward to the snake's sex pouch. There was no need for any spoken commands. Not now, not here. The Naga had been meticulous when it came to certain suggestions and Akeem was quick to pick up on them. After all, he loved bringing his Master's dicks out from their confines. The command here was simple: _lick and suck until my cocks grow big and fat that you can swallow them._

He leaned forth, bringing his open mouth to the slit. He lapped a wet trail along the length of it, coaxing the pouch to loosen enough that he could stick his tongue within, digging his way through the snake's insides. He felt around for the telltale feel of the serpent's cocks, the meaty heads eluding him at first. He sucked at the flesh, sucked hard until he could feel the two organs with the tip of his tongue. A purr welled at the back of his throat and he hummed when he felt them, the Naga's sexes, as they swelled with blood. He sucked and lapped until he could find the slit on one of them. He slid his tongue across the subtle cleft, encouraging a small bead of fluid which he hurried to gather.

The serpent before him sighed contentedly. With a hand in his hair, fingers tangling in the locks, he was pulled back and forth. Only softly at first, as the serpent's cocks struggled to come forth of their pouch at the same time. When they properly protruded from their sheath, however, the snake moved him over the length of its cocks with abandon, forcing the boy to swallow one of the two organs until his nose came to press against its flesh.

"Stay there, pet, don't move," it commanded.

Such a thing should have been easy, but Akeem found it particularly difficult as he was jostled back and forth by his brother. Sokari latched onto his shoulder, his arms stapled behind his back by an imaginary force—by the Naga's command—and ground his hardened cock between Akeem's ass cheeks. Without the use of his hands, the fennec found it quite hard to find his aim, but with a bit of perseverance, and a seemingly endless supply of stamina, the blunt head of his sex eventually came to his brother's rim. Pushing past the loosened ring was effortless and the fennec could easily set himself a savage pace at which his hips could slam against the boy's rump. He thrust his cock without the slightest hint of care of mindfulness into the opened hole with nothing but his teeth in his brother’s shoulder to keep Akeem steady as Sokari hammered against his ass.

Akeem clung on, though. The low purr the vibrated in his chest carried on across his tongue, resonating against the serpent's tongue as it slowly rose from its sheath. The Naga watched as the boy's throat expanded, its devoted pet eager to swallow its cocks as they swelled. His back rounded out when it finally reached the back of his throat, making it impossible for him to breathe, and yet he only tried all the hardest to swallow the organ deeper.

But even the fennec's throat, the soft vibrations of the boy's purrs, the warmth and wetness of his mouth, no longer delighted it the way it once had. Its pets were quite the sight to behold, perhaps even the most entertaining of slaves it had ever possessed, but as with most things, beauty would undeniably come to fade sooner or later. The youth was nothing in the face of time, and no amount of servitude could quench its one-hundred-year-old hunger. Watching the two of them now, Akeem who easily took to swallowing the entirety of one of its cocks, and Sokari who mindlessly sought to top his brother, it had decided upon a champion, the victor of this battle: Akeem.

"Sokari," the Naga said, "Sleep."

And just like that, the fennec fell forward like a lump over his brother's back, eyes closing instantly, the body immediately limp, and mind entirely empty. The boy was beautiful like this, in this softened and vulnerable state. The serpent could then run its cold fingers through his hair, feeling the dry, feeble locks and the bristle-like hairs of his ears. Finger entangled, his fist twisting the locks as it gripped a handful of hair, he lifted the fennec pulling him from his position behind his brother. The flames played vile shadows dance over the beast's features, its already immoral grin twisted into something all the more sinister.

Sokari was lifeless, empty, open, and so it stood to reason that he would make for a rather easy meal. How long had it been since the Naga had found something to swallow whole? How long had it been since it had found something so delectable? Its tongue flickered, glistening in the candlelight's glow like a ruby, tasting the fennec all over his torso—his neck, his collarbone, his nipples. It left no crook untouched by its forked tongue.

"Your time has come, pet. You should be glad that you have served me all this time."

Its mouth unhinged, the features of its face pulling in all directions, contorting its shape and appearance, in a slow stretch. In one hand, Sokari slept on peacefully, unfazed by the monster's maw as it became distended, and opened wide enough to swallow him past the shoulders. Its other hand rested upon Akeem's head, the limb weightless as the fennec so easily swallowed the thick organ.

With its jaws wide apart, the serpent could get to gobbling down the young fennec. It started with the head, the boy easily manipulated and folded and bent. The snake gagged first at the intrusion, but it quickly readjusted to swallow the boy. Its jaws worked side to side, the bottom fangs swallowing pulling its unconscious victim further into its throat. A rumble sounded out from deep in its belly. The boy's flavour was raw, pure, and the beast salivated as it spread over the entirety of its mouth. It tasted like dirt, sweat, the semen and tears, and it couldn't stop itself from drooling.

The boy was in just a little past his shoulders when each of the flames that burned bright was suddenly blown out. They were plunged into heavy shadows, with nothing to light the room but the skylight in the very center of the ceiling, casting upon the serpent deep, dark shadows. It flinched with only a most fragile grasp of its meal. The flames hadn't been blown out by the Naga. Sokari and Akeem couldn't have been responsible for such a thing either. Its eyes easily adjusted to the darkness, slits searching the darkness for a heat signature of sorts.

It was too late, though, when it did find one as it had long since been surrounded. The room buzzed with heat, heat the serpent couldn't create or sustain all too well. Sokari was pulled from it first, the boy yanked from its open mouth, followed by Akeem. Its jaw hung slack, at first, when a fire torch was swung in its face, forcing the serpent to fall back.

"What is this!?" it hissed when, again, the torch came so close to its face that it could feel its eyes burning from the heat that wafted from the flame.

Voices sounded out, bellows and growls and howls, each calling shots from all about the room. One after the other, orders were shouted:

"Cut the tail! Cut the tail!" one would say just as the serpent encircled one of the invading beastmen.

"Get the twins out of here!" another would call as the torch continued to swing wildly.

"Stab it in the heart! Don't let it get away!" a third voice would chant.

The Naga could count, in the room, about seven individual heat signatures. There were eight in total, but one escaped with its pets in toll, leaving the others to distract it. It moved quickly over the sands, certainly an experienced desert traveller. It hissed, lifting its tail at once, liberating the bandit it had captured, only to slam from side to side, knocking the bandits who surrounded it against the walls.

"Enough!" it bellowed, an angry hiss, "You will no longer stand it my way!"

It quickly slithered through the archway, its thick body slamming against the sandstone hard enough to shake the foundations of the temple. It followed the bandit's trail, moving incredibly fast over the sands, before cornering the beastman, a dingo man, in the main hall.

"I've caught you, you filthy mutt," it hissed, its eyes burning with fury. The Naga stood its upper body straight in the air, towering over the dingo who carried the two boys on its shoulders.

There was a quiver in the beastman. His ears perked in surprise as he stood before a beast bigger than any he had ever come across before. The dingo had never before seen a primal beast—the mere idea of such creature had seemed much of a myth up until now—yet here he stood alone before a most impressive creature. It was a frightening sight, but he couldn't allow himself to be overcome with fear. He deposited the two boys down onto the sand and drew his scimitar.

"Better enjoy it, savage," the dingo growled, a cocky grin twisting his features and showing off some impressive canines, "You won't ever catch anything else! GRAAHH!!"

The dingo lunged forward, a strong grasp over his weapon. He swung his arm, the scimitar slicing through the air, but his blow never landed. The snake had coiled around him, lifting him until his feet no longer touched the ground, and squeezed the air right out of his lungs. He gasped and wheezed, struggling and writhing within the snake's hold, but his strength had been completely sapped. He dropped his sabre, leaving the point to stab into the sand below.

"You've disturbed my meal... Now, I shall make you pay for that insolence," the Naga hissed. Its forked tongue pierced through its lips, flicking over the dingo's face and neck, tasting his trepidation.

"Guh! Y-You... You... You can," the dingo growled through clenched teeth and between breathless gasps, "You can... s-suck my dick...!"

The snake opened its mouth, lips stretching wider than before, and it came forth to swallow the grinning beastman. It flinched, though, when another voice bellowed from behind them.

"Chigaru!"

"No! S-Stay back!"

But it was too late, Kemnebi leapt for the snake's throat. 

"NGYAH!!" a roar sounded out, high-pitched and vicious, as strong fangs clamped down on the beast's jugular. Her bite easily pierced through its scales and flesh.

The beast shrieked, the sound partly choked by the panther's powerful jaws, and Chigaru was immediately released. It shook the beastwoman hard in an attempt to throw her off. She dug her claws into the beast and her bite bore down deeper and harder into the snake's neck. She clung on tight, her tail twitching, her ears pushed back, and her eyebrows tightly knitted in the middle, until the serpent finally dislodged her by landing a strong jab in her ribs. Kemnebi landed on her feet just a short ways back, her hand coming to the afflicted area with a wince. She felt a sharp pain when she inhaled, and there was no doubt that at least one of her ribs had been broken.

"Kemnebi!" the dingo barked from the other side of the serpent, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! You?" she growled her reply.

"I'm okay. Let's waste this thing!"

"With pleasure! I'm tired of rabbit stew... Tonight, I'm putting this snake on the menu!" she hissed and spat, wiping the blood smeared across the lower portion of her face.

Together, they launched another attack. The panther aimed at the beast's upper body, making use of her sharp claws and strong fangs to tear at the beast, while the dingo swung his scimitar at the beast's lower body. They fed off of each other, their combined assault almost ritualistic. They had fought like this many times before—usually against much smaller foes—and most thought they worked quite well together.

Offended, the Naga hissed, its hand finally catching the beastwoman's throat so that it could forcefully throw her down onto her partner. It quickly followed with another attack, venomous fangs bared and coming down fast. The dingo used his scimitar to shield them, though, blocking the snake's bite just long enough for the others to join them.

It took three beastmen to claim the Naga's tail and yank the beast back, but it only took a single sabre mercilessly planted by Fakhir to immobilize it. The beast wailed, coiling on itself, extending its arm as it spun. It knocked the three men back, only for three more to step forth, each brandishing their weapons, each seasoned warriors, each quite ready to fight.

The primal beast was surrounded by snarling, snapping beastmen and beastwomen, with nowhere to flee and nothing to defend itself with. They took their stances, feet planted firmly despite the loose sand, ready to unleash a coordinated assault at the coyote's command. They were agile, versatile, strong, and the beast was outnumbered, outmatched. Together, they reeked of confidence, unlike the dingo when he had been alone, trapped in its coils.

"Come at me, cowards! Measly beasts the likes of you would stand no chance against me had I had you all on your own and you know it!" the Naga gave a final taunt.

"And that is the difference between us and savages like you," Fakhir claimed, "Where we find strength in numbers and thrive, you primal beasts disappear with no one to carry you in their memories. You're no more than a lowly myth."

" _No one,_ say you?" The Naga scoffed, a dark glare of amusement flashing over its features. Its eyes fell to the two immobile fennec foxes and it grinned. _No one._

"We'll just have to see about that, mutt. You will never retrieve those boys—I've already taken their souls."

Kemnebi's eyes widened, and her ears twitched.

"What are you talking about!? What have you done to them, beast!?"

It chuckled, proud and satisfied, but just as it opened its mouth to utter an answer of sorts, an arrow whipped through the air, whistling loudly just before it pierced upwards in the beast's mouth, and out through the back of its skull. Its eyes became dull, its body immediately rigid and seizing. And finally... the Naga collapsed.

"ALYA!!" Fakhir and Kemnebi both shouted.

All eyes went to Alya, an eagle beastwoman. She slung her bow over her shoulders, a nonchalant air about her.

"Snakes lie," she said dryly, "You should all know that." Her conscience was certainly clear. She was a calculating and collected beastwoman, quick to react and usually quite clever and dependable in difficult situations.

A growl welled within Fakhir, the noise sounding out low and grave from the back of his throat. A fire was lit in his eyes, a rage outmatched only by the panther who seemed to seethe just as he did. He thought he might not be so kind as to forgive her insubordination, but perhaps he would wait, for now, until they returned to their camp.

"In any case," Chigaru boomed as the dingo returned to the twins, lifting them up over his shoulders, "We really should go back to the camp."

Fakhir nodded.

"Spread out! Search the temple quickly, grab what you can, and let's get out before the sun starts setting!" Around him, his beastmen hastened, scurrying about the temple for anything of value. He then turned to the dingo. 

"You will ride home right away. I will send Kemnebi with you, just in case."

"Will do," Chigaru said.

Before the dingo could make his way out, though, they noticed the panter's lack of response. It wasn't too hard to find her by the primal beast's lifeless form, her claws sunken deep into the snake, grunting and panting as she tugged the body along. It barely moved over the sand, and yet she still managed to pull the weight of it inch by inch with each yank. This was no small feat and Fakhir couldn't help but admire her for her strength. He hadn't been able to move it on his own, yet here she was, hauling a creature that had given three beastmen quite a bit of trouble. She was certainly a fearsome beastwoman.

"What are you doing, Kemnebi?" The coyote started, eyes full of questions and impatience. And maybe he allowed himself to show a little bit of admiration.

"I'm not having rabbit stew again!" she growled.

It seemed absurd to him, at first, to even consider eating a primal beast as they were distant relatives to beastmen like them. He felt it might be taboo, even, to do so. And yet, after thinking back on the rabbit stew he had the night before, he couldn't help but agree with her. He scanned the main hall for any of his beastmen who might not have ventured into the halls yet.

"Tsekani! Moshe! Abasi!" The three wild dogs turned at the sound of their names, their ears perking. "We're bringing the beast back with us. Tie it to the camels.

The three dogs scrambled to the panther, hoisting the Naga's upper body up off the ground. The four of them hauled the beast out of the temple and towards the camels tied outside. After producing a harness from one of the camels' travelling bags, they bound the primal beast to Kemnebi and Chigaru's camels. Once tied, the two beastmen mounted their animals, each with one of the unconscious twins slumped over their lap.

"Travel fast. Don't stop anywhere," Fakhir warned them.

"We know how to travel, Fakhir..." Kemnebi scowled.

"Yeah! We know how to travel!" Chigaru barked. "We'll make sure to have your princesses washed, ready and waiting for you when you get back!"

The panther clicked her tongue and her mount grunted. The beasts were strong and hearty animals and once they managed to get the serpent to move over the shifting sand, they would find their footing to pull the creature along. Although, that would perhaps appear to be the lesser of their troubles.

Just as the animals began their march, the twins suddenly rose, ears erect, bodies stiff and alive.

"Akeem!" the panther gasped. She quickly caught the fennec just as he tried to jump from her mount. He struggled against her grip, to return to the temple. A yelp came from behind her, followed by the strident cry of the dingo's beast.

"Wait! Sokari! Where are you going!?" Chigaru chased after the boy as he sprinted towards the temple.

"What are you doing, Chigaru—hold still!" she hissed at the fennec in her arms.

The panther thought it strange. The twins fought against them, and yet neither seemed particularly conscious of this. They merely struggled to break free, but they didn't seem aware of their presence, or surroundings. Their eyes were empty and their lips were pressed into soft, emotionless lines.

When she turned to see if the dingo had finally caught up to the other twin, she witnessed the boy drop, slumber claiming him almost as soon as he passed the archway. Fakhir and Chigaru uselessly pinned the boy. Sokari was easily lifted into the dingo's arms, the two beastmen gave each other strange looks before trying to mount the camel once more, with the fennec limp over his lap. Just as Akeem struggled tirelessly, though, Sokari burst to life again the very moment the camel started moving.

This time, though, the dingo successfully held the boy down. They were able to set off, with the two fennec twins towards their camp. The animals travelled fast, trudging easily over the dunes, even with the incredible weight they carried. The boys eventually settled, their eyes closing and their bodies limp once again.

_They were finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading this new chapter! If you enjoyed it, consider leaving a kudos and maybe bookmarking it. I post a new chapter on Saturdays (if I'm not swept away). Feel free to leave a comment down below, I love them all from the bottom of my heart and I absolutely enjoy reading and replying to each of them. 
> 
> If this chapter was a disappointment to you, I'm deeply sorry about this. I hope that you find something more suited to your liking; AO3 is a great platform with many amazing stories and great writers. The search may be hard and long, and I so would've loved to be that writer you were searching for, but alas, it seems your search most go on, friend. It will be well worth it, however. Best of luck to you.
> 
> Until my next update, please be well! Stay hydrated, eat something nice, and be kind.


	10. Restlessness and Tormented Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akeem and Sokari were successfully rescued from the Naga's venomous embrace. Now safe among their peers, one would believe the twins should recover, but what will Fakhir do when he fails to wake them?

Akeem's nose had never led him awry. Upon searching the temple, Fakhir and his beastmen were not disappointed to find the Naga's treasury to be quite full. The coyote had thought of his boys as a troublesome pair before. He would have to kiss them when he got back. Their camels had been loaded, and plans were made to send more beastmen to retrieve whatever they couldn't carry.

The sun was setting fast. Too fast. The desert held many dangers. During the day, beastmen worried about the heat and the scorching sun, but at night, creatures crawled from their holes and burrows, creatures that could easily overpower them. The desert at night was a dangerous place.

"Tie up what you have left. Pack everything up. Hurry! Let's set out before night falls," Fakhir growled and his beastmen scampered about their mounts.

With his eyes squinted over the horizon, Fakhir studied the bright orange of the sun. It seemed all too close to the distant land and, soon, it would disappear while they would then be plunged into darkness. The coyote held a hand in front of him, towards the sun, and over the horizon. His ears fell back and a snarl twisted his lips, the sudden realization of how little time actually remained being an unpleasant find.  _ One hour... perhaps one and a half, if we're lucky.  _ He couldn't muster the slightest comfort at the thought.

He turned again, his hand coming to his beast's throat. He scratched the animal and it grunted all too pleased with the coyote's affectionate touch. He gave his beastmen a final look over, watching how they scrambled about, the entire gang of bandits just as concerned with the sun's position as he was.

"Saddle up, boys! If we don't want to travel by night, we have to go now," Fakhir said, and yet he hesitated to get on his mount.

They set off into the desert, their camels quickly falling into a single file line behind Fakhir. The beasts made haste, not at all burdened by the weight of their heavy loot, but night soon fell over the desert. There was simply no avoiding it. The dunes molded out of shape, the sands blown about freely and changing the landscape many times over, but the camels would find their way back. They were smart beasts, smart and loyal and strong, and Fakhir trusted them to carry them through the desert.

Their arrival at the camp was duly cheered, the returning party enthusiastically greeted by other beastmen and beastwomen who offered to help them down from their mounts and to spread out the loot. A large fire was lit, and around it the bandits sang their songs, told their stories, and praised the warriors for their valour in the face of such a terrible foe. The beast was cleaned, the scales removed. The Naga's meat was sliced into thin strips and hung to dry. A large pot was set to boil over a smaller fire pit where the primal beast's eyes and brain cooked, along with smoked and cubed meat. The scent of snake and blood quickly spilled through the camp and the bandits were overjoyed.

All of the brouhahas came to a halt, though, the beastmen quickly hushed as Fakhir came forth. The coyote stood proudly before them, his ears erect and his tail relaxed, and the shadows on his face sharpening his features as the corners of his lips tilted upwards.

"Today, we came across a primal beast. It was a terror." there were a few whispers that sounded out above the crackling of the bonfire. The coyote glanced over the faces of his beastmen, most who waited in silence for him to continue.

"It almost took the twins' lives. It could have taken our lives..."

"Take our lives? Ah!" a shout came from the crowd, "I'd make quick work of 'em beasts!"

"Says the beastman we had to rescue from a couple of hyenas," Fakhir barked back, teasingly. A good-natured laugh broke the crowd for a few seconds. Fakhir continued.

"We vanquished this beast by working together, by protecting our own. Together, we were this beast's undoing. And as a reward, my good beastmen, I offer you all a feast!"

There was a mighty cheer, the usually silent desert quivering with the bandits' elation.

"Tonight, we eat like kings!!"

The camp was abuzz with life despite the darkness. The stars sparkled by millions above them and each could admire their twinkling light as they slowly filled their stomachs with something fresh, something new. Their reservations, at first, had quickly been set aside as many—if not all—had long grown weary of the rabbit stew they had been forced to ingest. The stew was thick, creamy, and it was found to be quite palatable indeed. The meat was lean and tender, with very little fat. It was a hearty meal.

When the beastmen would return to the pot for seconds, they avoided taking the eyes or the brain that floated about as doing so would be considered rude. The eyes offered them a look through their enemies' eyes, and the brain gave them its knowledge. The heart, Fakhir had previously decided, would be smoked and stored in a jar of salt until the twins could ingest it.

Once the coyote had had his own fill, he thought it might be due time to check in on the fennec foxes. After just a few minutes of searching, he found them both in their own tents, the two boys laying beside Kemnebi. Their faces were relaxed, their slumber deep and unbroken even as the panther greeted him.

"Fakhir!" She sat up, moving to stand, but the coyote signalled for her to stay as she was.

"How are they?" Fakhir asked.

"Asleep, for the most part. They haven't woken up yet, but—" she started.

"Have you eaten yet?" he interrupted her.

"No, but—"

"Then you should go before it's all gone. You fought hard today. If one of them deserves a good meal, it's you."

"Yes, but—"

"Go eat, Kemnebi." He jerked his head towards the tent's opening, "I'll take over the rest here."

"But, Fakhir, there's something I have to tell you, though..."

"Can't it wait? Until the morning?"

Kemnebi would have protested, still, and her mouth opened to express her troubles, but before she could get a word out, Akeem's ears perked. The boy abruptly stood, his eyes snapped open, and he instantly moved for the opening. The coyote caught him, though, just as the boy made to leave. He struggled, somewhat, if one could call it that; he seemed empty, his eyes blank, his lips a tight line that neither curled into a frown or a smile. His ears and tail were relaxed, but he seemed utterly unresponsive.

"Hey! Hey, hey, there! Woah!" Fakhir called for Akeem's attention, but when he stepped in the boy's way, he received nothing short of nonchalance, complete and absolute disinterest, from the boy. He couldn't even get him to look him in the eyes.

"Where are you going like that?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Kemnebi said, "Every now and again, they wake up like this and try to go who knows where..."

And before Fakhir could add anything, the fennec fell into a deep sleep once more. His eyes closed and his body fell limp into the coyote's arms. Where the coyote stared in disbelief, the beastwoman didn't seem the slightest bit surprised, albeit her worries were quite evident by the way her features twisted. Her troubles had soured an edge to her scent.

"And this had been happening since...?" Fakhir asked, brows knitted.

"Oh," Kemnebi replied, "Since we left the temple! At first, I thought it was only a strange occurrence... a sort of impulse. They settled down while we were riding at one point, but as soon as we got off the camels, Chigaru and I had to chase them down again. They've been waking up ever since then. It's almost... It's almost like..."

The panther's jaws clench and she sealed her lips.

"It's like they're trying to go back to that temple," the coyote finished her thought.

"Yes... It seems that way."

Akeem was returned to the nest of pillows upon which his brother slumbered, and Fakhir momentarily eased his air of worry.

"Thank you, Kemnebi. You should go eat, now."

"I will," The beastwoman made for the tent's flap, pushing the fabric open with her hand before turning to look back at the coyote and the twins, "I'm sorry, Fakhir. Maybe they just... need some rest."

"I'll figure it out."

_ He always did. _

And then they were alone.  _ He _ was alone. The boys slept, their faces lost in a peaceful oblivion. Their bodies were soft, warm, and yet so very battered. They reeked. Their skin was covered in grime that he could pick at with his claws. Despite all the dirt that covered them, the layer thick and darkened, he could still make out the bruises across their bodies. His hand trailed over their skin, over each scrape and mark. They were covered in contusions, their arms, their neck, their legs... and even their stomach and chest. Nevertheless, they didn't react, not even the slightest of wince of pain, when he tempted a gentle press against one such bruise.

_ That beast did something to them, _ he snarled. He was filled with such a rage when he looked at them. He felt maddened, angry and red with a destructive instinct. He cursed the beast for it had already perished, but not by his doing. He hadn't ever felt such a need to wring the life out of any creature as strongly as he did now. He wished that it would have survived that arrow, that it had never been shot to begin with, and so he would have driven his sword through the creature, that vile snake, and felt the satisfaction of taking away from it something of equal value than what it had taken from  _ him. _

His frustrations would not let themselves be appeased, though. When the tent's flap opened again, the cool night air drifting in, he expected to see the panther returning for whatever reason, but what he saw instead made his blood boil.

"What do you want, Alya?" Fakhyr growled through clenched teeth.

"What do  _ I _ want?" the eagle feigned ignorance, "I only wanted to see how our precious babies were doing. After such a frightful encounter, I thought they would have been quite shaken, but look at them..." She gestured to the unconscious twins.

"They're sleeping their worries away. What precious little angels."

"Is that all you have to say? They're like this because of you, Alya!"

"Because of me? How so?"

"If you hadn't acted out of turn, if you hadn't let that arrow fly—"

"It slipped..." She shrugged her shoulders, a content smirk on her lips.

"Bullshit!" Fakhir's hairs stood on their ends. His ears flattened against the sides of his head and his canines were bared.

"And so what if it didn't? What were you hoping to get out of that snake?"

"Information, Alya! Information! Anything that could've helped us with Akeem and Sokari!"

"Helped?" The beastwoman crossed her arms over her chest, the feathers the decorated her neck ruffled with a twinge of irritation. She scoffed at the coyote, at his remark. How imbecilic could that old mutt be?

"Do you really think, Fakhir, that the serpent would've told you anything but lies? There's a reason why we associate liars with snakes. Get a grip over yourself! You know just as I do that it would have told you nothing!"

Her words pierced through him, biting a dangerous venom into his veins, and he bit back. He rose to his feet, moving towards her and forcing the beastwoman to fall back towards the tent's opening. He glared at her, his scent a menacing warning for her to leave. She held his glare, her head held high and her back quite straight.

"Get out, Alya," he growled, low and deep.

"Very well, Fakhir, I will," she said, her eyes narrowed and her fists tight, "You've told us this story many times before, but you're too stock up to heed your own warnings, you stupid mutt. If you'd have an ounce more intelligence than those push-over hyenas out there, you'd know what to do. If the boys die... Don't look at me because I'm not to blame here."

Alya was fearless in that moment, her eyes slitted, as she held her ground before the coyote. Her jaw was clenched and her shoulders were stiff, but she stood firm.

"If the boys die, Fakhir, it'll be on  _ you, _ " she punctuated her words by poking the coyote's chest.

_ "Leave," _ his voice was a low command, one that even she couldn't refuse. However, she was clearly proud of her ability to rile him up. She smirked and pursed her lips, winking as she did so, before the flap gave way and she left. He was alone again, but this time his blood boiled and he seethed. His skin felt too tight and he felt a thrumming in his limbs, his muscles stiff. He glanced at the sleeping fennec foxes, their silence a heavy burden to him. He would have given anything to spend just one day without having to hear one of them whine or keen, without having to hear one of the other bandits holler their names as they were up to no good once again. But this silence was a curse.

To think that their passing would be his fault, it was a most unbearable thought.

He spent the night with his troubles, his heart aching even when the wolves chanted their tune to the moon. He listened to the bandits cheering, the retellings of their battle with the Naga, and later the well-earned pleasured moans of those who sought for a perfect ending to this day. Fakhir, on the other hand, sought to merely put all of this behind him.

When morning came, the twins were no closer to showing any signs of life, save for the handful of times one of them had risen in another attempt to escape. The eagle beastwoman's words stayed with him, playing over and over in his head. At the first sign of ease, his nerves mildly soothed, he would remember how she had blown him a kiss before leaving, her cockiness seething deep into his skin, and the fires of his rage would immediately burn all the brighter. There was no escaping the beastwoman's reach. She had launched a poisoned arrow through his heart and he was slowly succumbing to it.

_ His stories? His warnings? _ What did she mean by  _ his stories? _ Stories of what? The primal beasts? Did she mean the one where he cautioned against run-ins with snakes? They were indeed a charming bunch, quite the troublesome kind. They were creatures of deception who could easily manipulate others. One had to be particularly prudent around snake beastmen as they were quick to lure any unsuspecting victims in their lair to take advantage of them.

Fakhir would warn them that some could even take control of their victims' minds.

His ears flicked and his eyes came upon the twins. It struck him then. It all seemed so clear, so evident.

"TIME TO RISE!!" Fakhir burst out of the tent, his voice booming loudly as the coyote marched through the camp, between the tents, bellowing commands for his beastmen to awaken and start on packing everything. He called for the tents to be taken down, form the camels and chariots to be stocked, and for the beasts to be herded back. He howled while the others grunted and groaned, the sun barely peeking back the horizon. While some did wake, working on undoing their tents and putting away their equipment, others lingered behind, requiring a bit more of a push before they began working on taking everything down.

Fakhir made quick work of his own tent, his own linens quickly stored away in his caravan.

"Fakhir!" Kemnebi growled at him. The panther was obviously displeased by her interrupted sleep. Be it the noise caused by the other beastmen who scurried left and right to pack up camp, or the coyote's shrill barks that rose above everything else, her eyes were sharp and her brows pinched deeply. Her temper was incredibly short.

"What the Hell is going on!? What kind of bug bit you?"

"We're packing up, Kemnebi. Get moving." Fakhir was quick to dismiss her snarl.

"I don't think so! Not until you tell me what's going on!" she hissed.

"Well, if you must know, I think I know how to bring the twins back!" He tried to hide his excitement, but his wagging tail gave him away, "We have to leave fast, though!"

"To go where, Fakhir?"

"We're going to go see Najila!"

While Fakhir seemed ecstatic, the name rolling off of his tongue like honey, a sweet nectar. Kemnebi's eyes widened. She was not in the least bit amused by it, in fact, she almost seemed frightened. Such a name should have been frightening indeed, especially when the coyote uttered with such carefree glee.

"Naji—what!? Najila!? Not that snake woman!"

"Kemnebi," he sighed.

"No! Don't you try to sway me!"

She felt such a strong hatred fill her at the mere thought of that beastwoman that her stomach turned.

"How is Najila supposed to help us!? All she knows to do is swindle people out of their gold and loot!"

"Listen—"

"No, you listen!" she hissed before he could add anything, "She won't help us—she'll rob us blind!"

Fakhir paused, his lips tightly sealed, and watched quietly as the beastwoman seethed. Her worries were well-founded, but he truly believed she would be able to help them. With the panther so agitated, however, he knew he would never get his plan through to her.

"This isn't a negotiation, Kemnebi," he finally said, much to her dismay, "I want you and your mate to pack up your tent, and once you're done with that, help the others. I want to be ready to go before the sun breaks the horizon."

"You've really gone mad, have you?" she scoffed.

"And you'll do as you're told," he replied dryly, "Hurry along, Kemnebi. I want to get to her shack before the sun is at its highest. As far as the others are concerned, they also want to get there before the sun bakes us alive. Now move!"

She gave him a snarl and a low growl, her lips coming apart before her mouth closed again. Her jaws were tight, her teeth grinding against one another, and her scowl was deep. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to hiss. Just as the others did, however, Kemnebi fell in line with the rest. She huffed and puffed, tearing and yanking her tent down. As she had been told, she would lend a hand to the others once her caravan had been packed.

The camels were then fitted with their saddles and harnesses. The caravans and trailers were tied to the beasts. The sheep were tied to each other so as to keep them in line during their long travels through the heated desert. The best times to travel would be early in the morning, just as the sun made its slow climb into the sky. Any later and they would have to stop to let the beasts rest and take cover from the scorching heat themselves. To pull the tents out, only to take them back down a little bit later, would waste quite a bit of energy. Energy, in the desert, was life, and to travel without it was a death sentence.

The twins were taken by the coyote and lifted onto the camels of two wild dogs, two brothers who had joined their gang of bandits after a sand storm had led them astray several years ago. Fakhir trusted the beastmen to handle the boys if they were ever to wake during their march through the dunes. The two wild dogs' camels travelled light, and so they wouldn't be weighed down by the added weight of the unconscious fennec foxes.

Before mounting his loyal animal, the coyote's eyes had caught Alya's. Their stares had held only momentarily, and she had seemed completely disinterested by him, and yet he felt frustration well inside of him. She had given him the answer, but he couldn't let himself give her the satisfaction of knowing.

She disappeared from his sight soon enough, the beastwoman surely scurrying to finish saddling her own camel. He mounted his beast, leaning back as the camel sprung forth, upon its four legs. The camp set off, thirty strong, each beast falling in line. They had a short way before them, the dunes ever-changing so that only the desert animals could navigate their way through them, before they would reach the oasis where Fakhir knew he would find this snake woman, Najila. Once there, the animals would be able to rest, as well as his gang. The pool of water should be a refreshing one. He, for one, knew he would find it quite delightful, even if the water would be the only respite he would find with the snake woman.


	11. The Oasis and the Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fakhir takes his band of bandits to an oasis, Najila's home. There, he plans on seeking the help of the snake beastwoman who, Fakhir believes, could possibly help him wake the twins from their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a soft chapter! I want to end it on a light-hearted note (and I feel I did) to counter all the negative going around concerning the coronavirus. Things are bad, but I don't want my fiction to end on a bittersweet note. SO. You all get some sweet Kemnebi moment.
> 
> And I don't want to hear any complaints about her having a good time, okay!? She's one hella strong ladies, but even hella strong ladies need to have a time out sometimes, okay?
> 
> This is self-care. For me. Let me be selfish. Last week was my birthday, okay? I wrote this last week. For my birthday. I'm happy with it. It's nice and soft, and sometimes that's nice.

The sun was almost at its peak and the heat was already beating down on the Bedouin travellers. The camels trudged forth with commendable stamina that should put any other creature to shame. They seemed even unsusceptible to this blistering heat, unlike the beastmen who, by now, panted and sweated like measly rutting beasts. Hoods and capes had pulled around their bodies to protect their skin from the sun and wound around their face to protect them from the sand that sometimes lifted.

It came as a sublime relief when the oasis came in sight of the gang. Such was their solace that many were quick to dismiss what they saw as no more than a beautiful mirage. The water came as a much-appreciated reprieve to the beasts who had willfully pulled through their travels.

The oasis was just as Fakhir had remembered it. The pool was of a crystalline blue, and the lush vegetation that hung over it offered them quite a bit of shade. High above them, date palms stood tall to shade them directly from the sun's rays, their large leaves reaching the highest above the canopy. Slightly below the tallest of the trees, Fakhir could make out the ripe bananas by scent, and the bright red apples peered through the green vegetation of their trees. Large fern plants, tall grasses, and bushes full of berries ripe for the picking covered the small patch of land.

A few beams of light pierced through the canopy above, light speckling over the calm waters, giving the oasis a truly mystic feel to it. Among the thickest of the greenery, a straw shack stood lonely and out of the sun. The door and windows were covered by a dark, thick woollen linen, and the wooden steps leading to the small front porch almost seemed tired and worn out, the wood almost blanched from sunlight—which struck as strange as the vegetation seemed to block the sun completely. He could smell the musk that wafted from the small building, a scent that was undeniably that of a lying reptile.

While the bulk of his gang took to the waters, the others finding their pleasures in the fruiting plants and trees, Fakhir stood before the shack, his ears tilted back and his tail falling low. He had argued this with Kemnebi before; the beastwoman who lived here would without a doubt trick them in order to take advantage of them, but he also knew that if someone should have the answers he needed, it would be her.

His feet felt heavy as though the sands upon which he walked on had somehow shifted to engulf his limbs. He would have to go in, though, and find the serpent that he knew would be expecting him.

His ears twitched when the panther came behind him, the beastwoman surely ready to snarl and mock him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, a sharp hiss lacing her words, "You're the top dog here, Fakhir, so it’s up to you to go poke the sleeping snake."

She almost seemed proud, content with herself. Evidently, she thought the coyote was only getting what he deserved. He didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing the uncertainty that shone in his eyes.

Fakhir only needed to lift his foot once. That first step was only the hardest, but it would make the rest all that easier on him. He reached the steps and they cried loudly under the weight of his foot. Each step towards the linen that covered the entrance was a horrid reminder that he could never lie in the face of a snake. Nothing surprised them and one should never hope to drop unannounced. They had insight on everything—their abilities made them prolific fortune tellers. Najila would know of his arrival regardless of how silently he managed to approach her.

"Are you going to linger out of my sight, pup?"

He heard the sultry, sibilant voice of the woman's snake beckoning him from within and an unpleasant tickle coursed through him. The way her hiss sounded smooth to him, how she had only sounded alluring despite the raspy edge to her words, had a number of alarms ringing in the back of his mind. No mildly intelligent beastman would dare press any further into the snake's lair, and yet he reached his hand up to push the linen and make his way inside.

It was dark. His eyes struggled first to adjust to the darkness, his heart racing as he strained to adapt quickly, but before he could blink the darkness away, he felt a pair of cold hands brushing of the cape from his head as elongated fingers brushed through his long locks of ebony hair. He flinched when he felt her touch ghost over the back of his neck, sending a shiver to prick at his skin and elicit a low warning growl from him. She clicked her tongue and chuckled, and he couldn't find it in himself to push her from him anymore. And when his eyes finally adjusted, when he could see into the darkness, he could see just how entangled he had become with her.

Her tail was tightly wound around his leg, the fingers of her hands bound tightly into the fabric of his cape, over and around his shoulders. She nuzzled against him, her nose as chilled as the rest of her, and he felt the telltale drag of her short fangs along his jawline. She tasted him with her tongue, the muscle slithering about the underside of his chin. He tasted of fear and dread. The coyote couldn't hide his trepidation from her.

"You've avoided me for so long, pup," she purred against his neck.

Fakhir shuddered. "I'd rather avoid you until my last breath, but..."

"But?" A short chuckle was trapped in the back of her throat. The snake woman grinned, wide and wicked, her lips coming to his throat as his Adam's apple bounced.

"You need me, Fakhir. Wherever you go, however far you run... you'll always come back to me, won't you?"

He couldn't deny it, though he wanted to. When his hands came to her shoulders, his claws digging into her flesh just as he pushed her back, her own frigid hands would take his into hers and he was powerless to insist. He couldn't move against her, even as she dragged him further into her lair—he supposed his fate had been sealed when he had entertained the idea of coming here in the first place.

"I'm not here for that," Fakhir said, his jaws tensing just as his shoulders did. He tried to sound firm, but even he thought his voice had cracked. "I have a favour to ask of you, Najila."

How was she supposed to take him seriously when he felt his own spine mellowing?

"A favour?" the beastwoman gasped, her feigned surprise barely credible over her delight, "My, oh my! You know I only live to serve me a big, strong coyote."

He bit his bottom lip and cautioned himself. Her words were sweet, but they also meant to break him, to shred his heart and his composure. If he gave in to her flattery, he would find himself at her mercy, just as he had so many times before. He clenched his teeth until his muscles hurt. He dug his own claws into the sweaty palms of his hands, drawing forth a few pearls of crimson lifeblood to distract him of her perfume—it shouldn't have been so enthralling as there was nothing titillating about a snake's musk. It tore at the beastwoman's attention, the scent of fresh, warm blood a most captivating one.

"Nervous, honey?" she asked. Her pupils were clearly blown as they fell to his fist, her own hand wrapping over it so that she could feel the warmth of the liquid dripping through her own fingers. She smiled at him, content and satisfied with the uncertainties that loomed over the coyote.

"Could it be that you this I would hurt you? You wound me." She pursed her lips, her eyebrows lifting in the middle as she feigned some injury, "I would never hurt the man I love..."

_ Viper, _ he wanted to bark. Snakes knew nothing of love.

"You say  _ love _ , but then love is not a pair of fangs so close to digging into my neck," Fakhir growled, "Let go of me."

"Oh, but don't coyotes like to mark their mates? And aren't those lovemarks inflicted through a rather vicious bite?" She mocked him, "My mark would be clean and quick and everlasting."

"And venomous!"

She narrowed her eyes upon meeting his glare. She tempted his rage, bringing her fingers to lap at the freshly squeezed lifeblood. Her looks softened quickly, though, when it became evident that he intended to hold onto his consciousness—or so she let him think. She resigned herself, her body slowly breaking from his, her tail unwinding from his limbs, and her hands coming to her side. She heard the sigh of relief the coyote had tried to conceal, she could also hear the steadying of his racing heart.

She moved to a small window, pushing the blanket that covered the square opening to reveal more heavy, lush greenery. It drew in an almost painful amount of light. It shone upon the dusty innards of the dilapidated shack, of the small wooden tables covered in various stones, vials, bottles, and other wares, and of the many piles of plush pillows upon which the coyote assumed Najila preferred to nest. There were amulets and trinkets of all sorts that hung from the ceilings, and tapestries of the finest silks and most intricate treading designs made to hang from the walls. Candles of all sizes rested lazily on the numerous candelabras he could see. On a shelf, to the very far end of the shack, Fakhir could see the bones of birds and desert cats, alongside the dried remains of frogs and lizards. And next to it hung the stuffed head of a water buffalo, a mighty beast that had certainly been hunted and brought to her as payment.

The beastwoman sprawled herself over a mountain of cushions, the small, round table beside her offering the only pitcher in the entire shack. The smell of a cheap wine—wine that had likely been brewed by the snake woman from the fruits at her disposal—reached him and he wrinkled his nose. She poured herself a glass of the dark liquid. She seemed utterly immune to the horrid scent of her brew.

He refused a glass when she offered it. Fakhir wasn't known for being picky, but there was something about her drink that simply didn't inspire trust.

"My service comes at a price," she hissed softly, her drink set aside.

"I know." Fakhir took a rather strong stance, an attempt to appear confident.

"Tell me what you need and I'll tell you my price."

"I have a pair of fennec foxes, two young boys, who found themselves more trouble then either of them could handle. They came across this... creature... and it did something to them." He began to tell her.

"How unfortunate for them." The beastwoman yawned, her upper body arching back as she stretched, "The desert is no place for any striplings. I don't come to the aid of those who seek trouble."

"They were not out for trouble, though. What they found would've taken anyone—even you!"

_ "Even me?" _

"Yes, even you, Najila," he said, his ears perking now that he felt he had her full attention, "We killed the creature, but it was difficult. It was massive, strong, and it had these abilities, hypnotic abilities. I think... I think we might have come across a... primal snake."

"A Naga," Najila whispered, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes... I think so."

"Big, green snake? With a human face and a nasty attitude?"

Fakhir almost wanted to scoff at her words. Oh, if she only knew what he thought of her! Then again, he was sure she had somewhat of a clear idea of how exactly he felt about her. He couldn't help but nod at her words, her assumption of the beast sounding just about as accurate as they could have been. Obviously, she had also heard the stories, if not came about a creature identical or similar.

"Did your boys venture their way into a forgotten temple?" she then asked. His eyes widened, his surprise evident as his ears twitched and his head tilted.

"Yes. I've never seen anything quite like it before. Most of the chambers were swallowed by sand, almost as if the desert had claimed a stake over the structure. There were treasures and valuables of all sorts, gems and pearls from lands to the South, and linens softer than any silks I've ever touched before. And the gold—all of the gold! It was everywhere. The bounty was so large, we couldn't bring it all back. I'll be sharing my dogs back, they'll fetch the remainder. If you wish it, I'll spare you whatever you want from the bounty!"

"Don't bother," she hissed, her brows furrowed and her eyes sharp, almost seeming angry, agitated, "The temple will be gone before they reach it."

"Gone? The desert can't claim a structure like that in the span of a single night!"

"You're right, it can't..." Her tone was grave and she averted her eyes from him, "But the temple is not dependent on the desert."

"What?"

She rose up, lifting her upper body straight as she slithers on over to a tapestry of the desert. Over it, many careful threads demonstrated almost every important landmarks of the desert, from great bazaars to oasis, to the different territories of different bandit gangs. On the tapestry, Fakhir could see this just as clearly as he could see his hand, there was not a single thread to mark the location of the temple which he knew should have appeared on there.

"The temple isn't dependent on the desert because it's nothing but a mirage, an illusion," Najila told the male, her fingers tracing over the tapestry where he thought he should logically find a mark for the temple, "It was crafted by the beast you encountered, a primal snake, a naga. They are extremely powerful beings who craft these intricate images to shield themselves. The temple you raided only appears where the naga goes, and since you say you've killed this beast, I say all your mutts are going to find is nothing but sand, sand, sand—and more sand!"

"But then..." Fakhir frowned, shaking his head. It made no sense. "The loot we brought back..."

"Whatever you brought back from that place will disappear within the next few days into dust and—you've guessed it—sand!" With a final huff, she tore the tapestry from the wall, rolling it over itself. She slithered to the coyote and slammed the embroidered canvas across the center of his chest.

"If you're so desperate for a few pieces of gold, sell this, you stupid mutt!  _ This _ here is real, unlike your little stunt. Get out of my shack!"

The coyote had tried to shift her mood, but there was little he could hope to say that would sway the snake woman's mood. She seemed irritated for reasons Fakhir couldn't quite pinpoint. Perhaps it was that they had brought down a relative of her species? A primal beast of the reptilian kind. The coyote couldn't see her being anymore fond of those creatures as he was, though. For all the wretchedness that clung to her stench, she was at least civilized, capable of—he hoped—love and empathy in her own twisted ways. Snakes had always been nothing but selfish and vain beasts, but there was a clear difference between them and their primal cousins. Beastmen and beastwomen had motivations and incentives. They were not bound by their hunger for food, but rather by superficial needs and desires—wealth, love, wisdom. Primal beasts could think of nothing but feeding and breeding.

Fakhir was thrown out of the snake woman's shack, the coyote fleeing the beastwoman's tail as she had eventually grown too irritated with his persistence. He clung to the rolled tapestry when he turned to growl at the small building. There was no one to hold his glare as he did so, but he could sense the seething beastwoman hanging behind the covered door. He bared his fangs in a pointless display of aggression.

"Seems everything went well, Fakhir." Kemnebi waited to mock him, the panther unimpressed with him when he turned to growl at her too, "I hope you didn't sell her all of our spoils from the temple! And what are we going to do with the twins?"

His words were caught into his throat. Their bounty! Come the next couple of days, everything would disappear… His expression was harsh on her. His eyes sharp and his lips a tight line.

"I'll think of something, Kemnebi!" he barked at her, but she seemed less than convinced, "I will! I always do, don't I?"

"You also don't usually get us in trouble, Fakhir," she hissed a snide remark, "But when you do, you fuck about half of us real nice! Not this time!"

She turned, letting a loud roar rip through the otherwise pleasant oasis. The birds that took cover within the palms took to their wings and fled the area. Those who basked in the unnaturally cool air, shielded from the burning sun, were all made quiet. Ears perked in surprise at the panther's outrage before they all too willingly returned to splashing about the pool of water and gorging down on those succulent apples and berries.

Kemnebi stomped her way to one of the trees where Musad, her mate, eagerly reached for a low-laying branch. She sulked, huffed and puffed, hissed and spat, until the wild dog finally sighed and turned to her. The beastman was silent for a time. He handed an apple to her, the fruit a fresh red with just a few small patches of green about it. Her eyes met his and she glared at him, her nose scrunching up.

"I hate apples," she lied. The panther wasn't exactly fond of fruits, unlike her mate who seemed all too happy to gobble them, but she didn't particularly dislike them.

"Fine. More for me," he sniffed. He bit into its juicy flesh, the apple's juice leaking down onto his hand for him to lap at.

"You must be pretty fired up to pass on food," He spoke with his mouth full.

Kemnebi groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"Life isn't always about food, Musad..."

"I mean... Sure! There's also sex and sleep," he claimed, humorously, in an attempt to lighten her mood, "But, you know, in between all of that... You're always hungry after a good fuck, and we all sleep much better on a full stomach. So, when you stand back and look at this from the bigger picture, life kind of is all about food!"

Her mate seemed all too proud to make this claim and she felt she hated him for that. It was that stupid smirk he always wore when they were together, when he looked at her, or the way he was helpless to stay clean as he ate something as simple as an apple. Even those ridiculous ideas he entertained about food and life and sex made her hairs stand on their ends. She wanted to punch him, in the stomach or in the throat, wherever she thought it would hurt, but she contented herself with sitting back, watching him as he grinned like an imbecilic puppy, his chin dripping with the fruit's clear nectar, whilst he thought he might successfully bring a bit of cheer to her.

She narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting in the middle, and her lips down-turned at the sight of her sloppy mate. A low growl threatened to sound out from the back of her throat as she watched him dig into the apple again, only to  _ accidentally _ let his bite fall to the ground. He stared at it like a pathetic dog, an almost heartbreaking misery filling his eyes as he lifted them to look at her.

"What?" She hissed at him, "What do you want me to do? You don't know how to eat! Of course shit like this is going to happen!"

"Do you think if I dust it off in the water, it'll be fine to eat?" He gave her a small whine.

"You have an entire tree full of apples! Why does one tiny piece matter!?" She cocked one of her eyebrows.

"I don't want to waste it!"

She stared at him, bewildered, disbelieving the very things she saw with her own eyes and heard with her own ears. She shook her head, clicking her tongue and sighing through her nose. 

"You're ridiculous, Musad, exactly the same as that old mutt. Ridiculous!"

"That old mu—you can't compare me to Fakhir!" Musad barked, "You love me!"

"I'm having doubts about that," she snapped back quickly but the wild dog had pulled her into his arms just as quickly, lacing themselves loosely around the panther.

"No, don't say that, baby!” Musad cooed, “We're made to be together... You were made to take my knot and I was made to make you mewl." He tightened his grasp of her when she tried to flee his embrace—or perhaps she tried to flee the mess he had gone and made of himself. He held her tighter as she called for him to free her, the two tumbling about as she writhed in his hold.

"Let go, you stupid mutt!" she yowled.

Her shoulders came up when he nipped at her neck, the beastman's mouth cooled from the apple's flesh. It elicited a strange frisson that she couldn't exactly dismiss as unpleasant, though she tried to convince herself she hated the added moisture. She yelped when her foot came upon the pool of water, the panther leaping back in the wild dog's grasp. She hissed and rounded her back—the fur on her tail and ears stood—but Musad only laughed as he was struck with the sudden urge to press her forth, back to the water.

"No!" she yowled, her heels digging into the sand, "Not the water, Musad!!"

But it was no use. As much as she fought back, as much as she writhed and twisted about in his arms, her feet eventually stomped into the water, her grip then becoming almost null as she could only think about getting away from the pool then.

He seemed to find it amusing, and perhaps she did too. She told herself she could have easily thrown the beastman off. She could easily overpower her mate, break free of his grasp and flee to dry land. So why was it that, when the water reached her knee and he all too easily submerged to rest of her, she didn't strike at him. She growled and hissed and spat, as any good feline should, her claws were drawn and her arms came back, ready to swing. When she did, though, when she thought of striking at him, she was struck herself by a pang of profound guilt, and she found her fists coming to her mate's shoulders instead. She couldn't hit him, so she clung onto him, clung on for dear life as he dunked the both of them underwater.

Perhaps he thought of this as play...

How could he play in a time like this? When Akeem and Sokari's life hung by a thread, or Fakhir's sanity slowly eroded. Life was fickle, fragile, and it was rarely granted without a high-paying price. Nothing was guaranteed to the desert travellers, be they honest merchants, or skiving bandits such as them. But life was as such that those few  _ good _ times were to be enjoyed, even when all else seemed most grim.

"RAAH!"

She rose from the water, her mighty force propelling her body almost completely up and out of the water, and she slammed her hand down onto the surface of it. The once calm waters were made turbulent as she whipped her arm just below the surface, creating a small wave that would come crashing into the wild dog's face just as he broke the surface.

"How do you like that? Not feeling so strong anymore, are you!?"

But his grin had never once left his features. Even when he sputtered, gasping as more water came crashing over him, he seemed playful as if he was gladdened.

"You talk a pretty big game, pussy cat! But let's see how well you fare—"

"KYAH!!" Her foot was lifted and Kemnebi fell back, once again submerged as Musad pulled her under.

"—Under water!" He mocked her, "Ah! Not so strong yourself!"

Life was indeed all too fleeting to spend every second of it lost in worry. Later that day, Kemnebi would look back onto this very moment as a pleasant one, and though she knew her fur would lack in silkiness for the next few days, her mood would have improved. If she thought it through, Musad might even have saved her a few wrinkles on her forehead. Perhaps the beastman wasn't as imbecilic as he seemed when his face had been covered in apple juices. Perhaps he was even a bit wiser than she was? One quick look at him when he would bite into another apple told her otherwise, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this will be the last update of the season!
> 
> Yes, I'm very sorry to announce that I'm going on hiatus until Spring gets the fuck out of my house. If I'm being honest, Spring is the worst season for my depression. I know I'm not going to be able to keep up with the weekly schedule and I'm going to beat myself down for that. I'm cutting my losses short and I'll refrain from posting on AO3 for the next 2 months.
> 
> It's also maple season, here, in Quebec! Which means lots and lots of maple taffies and sugar shack brunches! I'm gonna be eating so much Canadian back, christ ears, beaver tails, AND MAPLE SYRUP DRIZZLED EVERYTHING. And the maple taffies!? THE MAPLE TAFFIES!? Those are so fucking good.
> 
> Have you ever tried dipping bread in maple syrup and eating it as is? Try it. Thank me later.
> 
> Anyways, I'll be back! The twins still have many adventures to go through before they've recovered! I'll also be working on many more nasty, horny projects that I can't wait to share! I'll keep writing every single day, and I'll work extra hard to come back in strength.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for sticking with me through this. These are trying times, but we'll get through it together! Make sure you wash your hands, eat and stay hydrated, and be kind to others. It's important now to help each other and to care for each other. Be good to yourselves, and each other, and I can't wait to come back in 2 months!


	12. Twins protrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought that, as an apology gift for leaving any fans without an update for the next 2 months, I'd offer everyone some artwork I commissioned of our boys! I'll leave you to figure out which one is which. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image might very well be a bit of a page stretch; I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out how coding works on here. It might be best to view this chapter on a pc monitor.
> 
>  **Edit:** After checking on my own phone, I think this chapter might actually look better on mobile. XD Sorry for any inconvenience!

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in the artist I commissioned (which you **should** be!), I urge you to check her out! She's an amazing person, with a wonderful personality, and skills to match. Check her out, check her artworks! You can find her on twitter at [LadyShezka](https://twitter.com/LadyShezka?s=09).
> 
> I think I might commission her soon to have her draw Fakhir, or maybe Kemnebi? Hm... We'll see.


	13. Urging Temptation and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tensions are at an all-time high between Fakhir and his gang, and to make matters worse, the twins are hardly responding to any sort of stimuli. If Nabila, the snake woman, does come through for him, Fakhir might have to make have no choice but to choose between his gang... or the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus! I've kicked my spring-time depression, and I was super inspired to write this chapter. I'm absolutely ecstatic to be on my way back and to keep bringing forth new updates following Akeem and Sokari's struggles.
> 
> With that being said, I'd like to mention that I will NOT be updating weekly anymore, because... don't tell anyone, but I have a lot of projects I'm working on! Yes, so I'm unsure of what sort of schedule I wanna set for this story as of right now, but I know I want to update at least monthly. It might change to every 3-2weeks at some point, I'm not sure yet. I'm still in the process of working out my schedules.
> 
> But I am back! And hopefully for a while! Now who's ready for a new **The Naga's Temple** update!?

Nabila had been right about everything. The Bedouins wouldn’t notice until the late morning after they initially arrived at the oasis, but the loot they’d brought back from the temple was already disintegrating. And by the time the others sent to retrieve whatever they could, everything was gone, and replaced by…  _ sand _ .

It caused outrage within the gang of thieves, and many spoke out against Fakhir and the twins. Tensions were incredibly high among the beastmen who were made to reconsider their allegiance. One wrong move now, and it might be the end of Fakhir’s leadership.

Recovering from this wasn’t going to be easy.

However, there was hope! While the twins were mostly catatonic still, Fakhir had seen a moment of lucidity in them. It had been all too brief, but he swore he’d heard Akeem growling when he’d approached Sokari, and purr when Fakhir had bathed him. Fakhir had seen them open their eyes, albeit their vacant stare. He’d witnessed Sokari’s hands reaching for Akeem, who responded almost immediately. And then, on the third night…

He hated thinking about it. About how good it had felt inside, and how delighted he’d been to have Akeem climbing over him. He’d been clumsy, and he didn’t hold his weight, but Fakhir wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest. At best, he came down harder and faster.

Fakhir couldn’t remember ever coming so fast in his life.

It’d been wrong of Fakhir to let Akeem do what he did, and even more so to let him continue even after it became evident that he wasn’t actually lucid. It was Akeem alright. His scent. His body. His ass. And maybe he had been  _ awake _ for the act, but there was simply no way he’d been  _ conscious _ . Strange as it might’ve been, Akeem didn’t stop. He didn’t come. Not even a single drop, whereas Fakhir’s balls had been thoroughly milked. When it became too much, he’d pushed Akeem back, but that hadn’t been enough to dissuade him.

It wasn’t until the first rays of sun broke from across the horizon that Akeem returned to his lifeless state. It wasn’t unlike him to keep playing until the early morning hours, or even to delay his orgasms as long as he could, but he always came at some point. Eventually.

Obviously, something wasn’t right here.

By then, the gang was beginning to stir. No one wanted to complain about their extended stay at the oasis, but it was clear by the heavy unease in the air that the beastmen were becoming antsy. They enjoyed the refreshing water, the fruiting trees and bushes, and the Gods knew meat was always abundant around oases, but the tribe was nomadic by nature. With their loot now nothing more than sand and dust, they were reasonably anxious to unearth something of value. Something of  _ actual _ value.

“Fakhir!”

A voice boomed over the lake, a loud screech-like call that could only belong to Shaheen, an ambitious descendent of the saker falcons.

Shaheen wasn’t particularly impressive in size, but one would be wise to not underestimate the beastman. Those lean muscles were more powerful than most would think, and a good right hook from him could very well inflict quite a bit of damage. He was also quite skilled. His bow was precise and deadly, his speed was incomparable, and his eyesight was exceptional, allowing him to see far beyond any other human or beastman. If an argument was to break out between them, his chances of overthrowing the coyote were quite good.

Fakhir’s head rose from the basket of grapes, date palms, and sliced peaches Alya had offered to share with him, but he didn’t stand from the log upon which they sat. He wouldn’t fold his tail between his legs in the face of an adversary such as Shaheen, but he also didn’t want to needlessly instigate the falcon. Showing himself as calm and composed was his best option.

“What do you want, Shaheen?” Alya said first, her tone less than friendly and welcoming.

“It’s got nothing to do with you. Could you leave us alone?” Shaheen asked.

“Whatever you came to say, you can—“

Fakhir interrupted her by placing a hand on her thigh. She turned towards him, affronted and bitter. Her looks softened, however, to a stern seriousness before she reluctantly stood from the log. Before leaving, though, she scowled at the falcon who dismissed her by rolling his eyes.

“I’m watching you, Shaheen,” she warned before taking her leave. She left the basket of fruits behind for Fakhir. Shaheen waited for the beastwoman to be out of reach before he addressed Fakhir.

“So,” he said, crossing his arms over the feathers that fell over his chest, “What now, boss?”

The falcon’s tone was tainted by vicious mockery that ruffled Fakhir’s fur the wrong way. Shaheen wasn’t asking him what their next course of action was. No. He was taunting Fakhir, flaunting his recent failure, and rubbing some salt deep into the wounds by asking how he’d pull his ass out of the hole he’d gone and dug up for himself. The question wasn’t about what the gang would do now, but rather what Fakhir would do to make it up.

“What do you mean?” Fakhir played coy, choosing it best not to play along.

“I mean how’re you gonna pull through this?”

Fakhir only spared him a brief glance. It was all he needed to spot the smug grin on Shaheen’s face. Gods, if only he could swiftly slam the basket in the falcon’s face, but he contented himself of simply sticking a whole grape in his mouth.

“Well, Shaheen, we’re gonna start by getting the twins to wake up,” Fakhir said, deliberately avoiding the actual question.

“The twins? That’s not what I meant—“

Fakhir raised his hand to cut him off.

“And then we’re gonna go find ourselves something worth selling. And then we’re gonna go find us a poor sucker to buy this thing worth selling at double—No. Triple!—what it’s actually worth. But in the meantime, you can head on off into the desert by yourself.”

“By myself?” Shaheen scoffed. “I don’t think you know exactly how the others feel about the gang’s current leader, Fakhir. If I walk out now, d’you really think they won’t follow me?”

“I think you have no idea what leadership truly is, and they know it.”

Fakhir stuck another grape in his mouth just as the corners of his lips tugged upwards in a daring smirk. He wouldn’t fight Shaheen, but he wasn’t going to roll over and show his belly either. In any case, it seemed his words had sunken deep as the falcon was now silent. Fakhir had messed up, no one could deny it, but he hadn’t lost his gang. Not yet.

A few seconds passed, turning into a minute, and then two. Soon, it felt as though time had completely stopped, making the fur on Fakhir’s tail puff up with anxiety. He didn’t like to be challenged by one of his underlings and his bestial counterpart was itching to remedy that.

A falcon against a coyote. All Fakhir needed was one chance to snap his teeth into one of those winged arms, and Shaheen would be no more of a threat than a mouse to a cat. A grounded bird was a dead bird, that much held some form of verity even for beastmen. No avian species—be they beastmen, primal beasts, or animals—would ever risk damaging their feathers.

Fakhir stood up before Shaheen could think of a retort, and though each of his muscles were tense and ready to pounce, he remained calm as he handed the bowl of fruits over to the falcon.

“I’ve had enough of you for today,” Fakhir said dryly. “Bring this back to your sister.”

Shaheen turned to protest as Fakhir walked off, but the falcon’s voice died before he could say any more. If Fakhir’s intuition served him well, the falcon also chose to save his energy. The sun was rising pretty high. Soon, the air would be too hot for any living creature to even entertain anything aside from taking a dip in the oasis’s waters, or finding cover in some shade or a tent. Not a single creature would be caught out and about when the sun reached its highest peak in the sky.

Despite his brave words, Fakhir was not so confident, and his certainties only faded as the day drew long. If he didn’t think there was a sliver of truth in Shaheen’s words, the way the Bedouins disregarded him at every turn should’ve been enough to truly drive the point home.

Fakhir spent the day alone. Everyone avoided him, but then it wasn’t like he was particularly eager to have some company. Eventually, the sun began its descent and the gang members returned to their daily tasks and leisure. Most were eager to leave, and nearly everything was certainly packed or ready to be packed if Fakhir was ever to give the order—though some would say the heat had fried his brain of all common sense. The only interaction he’d had all day was when Kemnebi approached him whilst he stood in front of that snake beastwoman’s shack.

“Fakhir?” The panther made herself heard so as to not spook their leader. He kept his gaze focused on the dilapidated wooden structure, however. “You should eat.”

He turned to her then, letting his eyes fall down to the contents in her hands. She’d brought him a bowl of stew. It was rich in texture and aroma, filled to the brim with juicy cuts of fresh meat, thick slices of veggies. Fakhir could clearly make out the scent of onions mending with fragrant spices. The mix made his stomach grumble. He hadn’t eaten all day today, not yesterday, save for a handful of slices of fruits Alya had shared with him. But he passed on this.

“I’m not hungry,” he lied, turning his attention back to the shack. “Thank you, though. I appreciate it.”

Kemnebi didn’t leave, though. He couldn’t deny the noise had originated from him at the sight of the bowl and its contents, and he knew she’d heard it too. He was hungry, in fact. He was actually famished. Fakhir knew a single bowl wouldn’t satisfy his hunger.

The panther sighed. “Listen, none of this isn’t all on you. It’s on all of us.”

“You’re the only one who seems to think so,” Fakhir scoffed.

“Well… The others will come around. They just… They just need to wrap their heads around what’s really important. You shouldn’t be carrying this burden all on your own, though. The twins left on their own.”

Indeed, if Fakhir thought back on it, he’d warned them against venturing out in the desert when a sandstorm brewed, but Akeem, intrepid and foolhardy as always, decided he couldn’t wait on this trail he’d sniffed out.

“Won’t you eat?” Kemnebi asked imploringly. “At least a little. You’re going to need your strength…”

Fakhir’s shoulders drooped when he turned to face her again. She wasn’t as severe as she had been with him before, her features considerably softened. She almost looked motherly, as though Fakhir had been that impudent pup who’d gone and gotten himself hurt after being warned. Maybe he was, and Kemnebi was there not only to rub it in his face, but to also help him pick up the pieces. She was a friend, a dear friend, who would surely be a devoted mother should the occasion ever arise for her and her mate.

Something about accepting her offering felt… embarrassing. He shook his head, but took the bowl from her regardless, and that made her smile. He frowned, though, when he noticed the lack of utensils for him to eat with. They were beastmen, but they weren’t savages!

“You forgot to bring a spoon,” he said softly, so as to not upset or embarrass her.

“No, I didn’t,” she quipped, “I’m still pissed at you.”

_ Of course… _ Fakhir took a deep breath, letting his chest rise before exhaling loudly through his nose. She’d done this intentionally. Seeing her smile at him as kindly as she did now infuriated part of him. He considered tossing the bowl at her feet, and storming off, but what good would that do? Nevertheless, a small part of him felt rather amused. Fakhir and Kemnebi had a long history together, and though they’d never been romantically involved—he didn’t do felines—they’d found quite a bit of comfort in each other.

Kemnebi had every right to be angry with him, he supposed, but she still cared for him. Fakhir entertained the thought that, if Shaheen was to overthrow him, she would follow him still. It was a comforting thought. If only he had a spoon, though!

“You think you’re funny?” he asked her as plainly as he could.

Even if he hid it, she would sense the conflicting amusement and irritation in him.

“I think that by the time you actually find a spoon to eat it with, it’ll have gone cold,” Kemnebi said. “It’ll still be decent compared to what we’re used to, but then you should know this.” She stepped close to the coyote, leaned towards his ears to whisper.

“Everyone got to taste it when it was still pippin’ hot. Everyone but you.”

“Thanks,” Fakhir replied sarcastically.

“There’s more if you want. Serve yourself. And maybe try to give some to the twins.”

They didn’t say anything else to each other after that. Kemnebi lingered a few moments with him. He watched the shack, while she watched the dark blues, purples, and reds that blended in the sky across the horizon. Maybe Kemnebi had made a comment about the two of them watching sunsets like these in the past—back when they were young and brazen—but Fakhir didn’t listen.

Eventually, the panther had left so as to tend to her own activities, and the wooden bowl in Fakhir’s hand had grown cold. The night breeze caressed his shoulders and brought with it a plethora of scents from beyond the oasis, both pungently malodorous as delectable. They were merchants, bandits, or mere travellers. Some carried the scent of blood with them, while others smelled of sheep, horses, and camels. Any good traveller could pinpoint any creature on their territory. Fakhir’s nose might not have been as sensitive as the twins’, but it sufficiently developed to keep the gang out of danger.

_ One more night, _ Fakhir thought as though he were conversing with someone,  _ one more night, and if you don’t come through, Snake, we’ll be gone by dawn and it’ll be the last you ever see of me. _

He then turned to hunt down the cauldron likely to contain the concoction of today’s supper. Finding it by scent was rather easy, but reaching it proved a daunting task. The cauldron was a popular hangout for the gang. Some liked to hog the space just in case their hunger returned, despite there usually having more than plenty for everyone to eat their fill.

They split when they saw Fakhir coming. It was either out of respect for the coyote, or out of derision, but either of which left a very sour taste in his mouth. They didn’t address him which was perfectly fine. Fakhir didn’t want to talk to them, especially not if they contemplated the same ideas as Shaheen.

He swiped a spoon, wiped it off with his trousers, and ate fast. The faster he ate, the faster he got to leave—and the faster he returned to the twins. Fakhir refilled his bowl with some more of the hot stew. It had cooled enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about it burning the twins when he fed it to them. Before leaving, he let his eyes wander about the beastmen and beastwomen who, in turn, avoided his glance. And with a slight puff out through his nose, Fakhir finally left the site, stalking back to his tent where he had left the two fennecs.

Luckily, they were still where he’d let them, resting upon their nest of pillows and silks and cotton. Naked. And dirty, still. Well… Sokari was still dirty. He’d taken Akeem for a bath the night prior. Fakhir had tried to take Sokari, but whenever he came close to the eldest of the twins, Akeem would stir and growl at him. Even in this state, they were still highly protective of one another.

Fakhir was almost envious of them. To have found one’s soulmate at such an early age—no. To say Akeem and Sokari had  _ found _ each other was a lie. They were born together. For each other.

Fakhir set the bowl down on the little table by the twins’ nest before kneeling before it. Normally, Fakhir would have no trouble crawling in with them. If they’d been awake, they’d probably invited him in already, but now that they were unconscious, and unpredictable, he trod cautiously.

He took Akeem, pulling the boy into his lap where it’d be easier to feed him. They hadn’t had any luck, but maybe the aroma would be enough to jostle them from their sleeping spell. Akeem did love to eat almost as much as he loved to fuck. Fakhir felt stupid for putting all of his hopes into such an unlikely prospect. But… he had to try.

Their mouths hung ajar, not by a lot—Fakhir had to be wary of the bigger chunks of meat—but enough so as to ease the spoon in. The tent was quickly filled with the scent of food, the delicious stew that Fakhir would most certainly scarf down if he weren’t so focused on these two. The twins’ stomachs growled, making their hunger evident. And yet, when he would try to feed them, they were difficult to handle. Akeem had instinctively swallowed a few spoonfuls, as had Sokari, but their faces contorted when they did so, almost as if it had been painful.

In the end, Fakhir had given up, and finished the bowl for himself. The stew had left an unpleasant aftertaste in the back of his throat he hadn’t experienced after his first serving. It was guilt, surely. Guilt had a rancid flavour and it lingered quite a while as a bitter reminder.

That night, Fakhir was seen as a definitive failure. If the kits didn’t die, then he’d kiss the feet of every God and Goddess he’d come across for the rest of his life.

Finding sleep that night proved a challenge. Not only had he lit multiple candles to keep his tent lit up—the oil within the lamps was far too precious to let it burn throughout the night—he kept restlessly tossing and turning when he wasn’t checking to make sure the twins were still breathing. Something in him was unsettled, and every little sound, every little rustle, snapped him from any rest. It was late in the night already when Fakhir’s eyes finally closed for good.

And yet… something troubled him not too long after.

Mewls, panting, and the swishing of fabric.

Fakhir tried ignoring it. He was tired, and though the noises pulled at his consciousness, making his ears twitch, his body felt too heavy to move and his eyes remained closed. It was peaceful like this, with those wonderfully erotic sounds he was so used to hearing, the sounds he’d missed so dearly.

He shifted partly onto his stomach so that he could grind his pelvis against the thin mattress he slept on. His cock stiffened fast with a pent up desire that went unattended to.

_ “Uuuuuuuhhhhh… Uhn—hnnngh! Aaah… U-uuuhhhnn…” _

Fakhir drove his hips in tandem with the moans and sighs he heard. He fisted his pillow and turned his face to bury his nose and mouth against the fabric. He found the remnants of the previous night, when Akeem had visited him, and he breathed in every last bit of the boy’s leftover aroma. His mouth filled with spit faster than he could swallow it. He bucked his hips hard, entangling his cock further into his trousers as it was trapped between the weight of his body and the plush surface.

The coyote let out a shaky breath into the pillow when a hand, soft and small with only a hint of claws, wrapped around the shaft of his cock.

_ “Oh, fuck…” _ he groaned as he bucked into it. It gave his cock a languid jerk, the tip of sharp claws ghosting over the skin of his cock, which rudely pulled Fakhir from his reverie.

His body snapped in a sitting position on his bed, a thin blanket showing the outline on his lower half—tenting over his erect sex. He blinked hard, shaking his head, and took ragged breaths as he came to realize…

He was alone in his bed.

He made sure of it, sure to check under the covers, and he was alone. Tugging at the waistband of his trousers, he witnessed the mess of come and sweat he’d made of himself.  _ A wet dream… _ Fakhir thought almost dispiritedly,  _ At my age? _ He couldn’t remember the last time he’d suffered nightly ejaculations. What an embarrassing this for him to go through, as though he needed that…

_ “Aaaaaahhhhhhh… Mnnnnnn! Ah! O-ooohh…” _

Fakhir’s attention was immediately stolen, his head snapping to the sight of the twins entangled in each other. Except they weren’t at all tangled in each other. While Akeem was curled tight and snug around himself, his tail covering most of him, Sokari was turned onto his back, legs spread wide, back arching, and with two fingers pumping hard and fast in and out of his hole. The boy’s cock jutted out, straight and impossibly hard, trembling as a bead of clear liquid oozed over the tip.

His body glistened in the low candlelight with a fine sheen of sweat, and thick slick coated his inner thighs and ass. Was he self-lubricating? Even if the air hung thick with the exuberant richness of sex, Sokari didn’t smell of heat or rut.

An intense tingle settled in Fakhir’s loins, and the slight drag of his pants against his sensitive cock left him jonesing to grab at his rod and rub one out. He tossed the blanket off to the side and threw his legs over the edge of his cot. Sokari paid him no mind as he approached, and even when he knelt over the small form. 

“Sokari,” Fakhir tried to pry the fennec from whatever called for him to finger himself with so much vigour. He kept his voice low, soft, more or else soothing rather than scolding. “Stop it, you’re gonna hurt yourself like this.”

But it was pointless; Sokari didn’t react to Fakhir’s presence at all. Not even when the coyote took hold of that little hand and pulled it away from the clenching hole. Sokari writhed and groaned his displeasure, his heels digging deep into the cushions upon which he laid so he could buck his hips up to fuck the empty air. The twins were naturally insatiable, but Sokari’s ass twitched open and closed, like a hungry mouth eager to be stuffed. He was already so visibly loose…

Fakhir pondered out loud, “Gods, how long have you been doing this to yourself?”

Sokari’s body twisted when Fakhir pulled him up. He wasn’t squirming to get away, but rather to satisfy an urge some way or another. If relief was what he searched for, he wouldn’t find it by simply shaking his ass and undulating his waist.

Fakhir felt nothing but pity for the poor boy. The twins had lost weight since their retrieval from the temple, and they’d hardly eaten anything, and yet here they were vibrating in his arms, one after the other, their bodies begging to be fucked senseless. Oh, how wrong and terrible an affliction they both suffered, and Fakhir was powerless to help them. Truly help them…

“Sokari,” he murmured into the large ear. Sokari’s body fell heavy against his, limp and almost lifeless, until those thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Sokari… wake up…”

Fakhir cringed before he could say anything more when sharp claws dug into the bare skin of his back. They clawed at him, desperately, while Sokari ground himself, his little cock, against the low of Fakhir’s abs. Vixen!

“Sokari—uurg!”

_ “Uuuuhhnn… Haaagnnnh!” _ the fennec groaned. Frustration and arousal mingling in a piece of sickening music, with the overwhelming stench of sex, the wetness of slick and precum. It made for a delightful scene that would have any man crumbling to their knees to satisfy each of their needs.

But not Fakhir. He couldn’t give in. He knew better.

“We’re not going to do this, Sokari,” Fakhir said, only half-convinced.

When it was clear that Sokari had no intentions to stop, Fakhir lifted him up, carefully so as to not disturb the other fennec who seemed deep into his slumber. Now was his chance.

He’d bathed Akeem of the grime and dirt they had found them in, but he’d been unsuccessful until now at prying Sokari from their nest. The night was cool, and the gang would likely be asleep by now. It offered the coyote the perfect opportunity to take Sokari out to the oasis’s pool of water to wash off some of the wretchedness that still clung to his skin. And the cold waters would hopefully help in easing his more carnal desires.

Fakhir took them to the edge of the water, scouting out the banks to ensure that they were, in fact, alone before inching his toes into the pool. He bared his teeth reflexively as water tangled between his toes—the initial cold was slightly unpleasant.

He continued marching, sinking deeper into the water, but stopped when it reached around his waist, and Sokari’s rear. The boy clawed harder at his back, creating lacerations that, rather than simply stinging, oozed with delicate pearls of blood. He paused until Sokari calmed down and returned simply to rubbing himself against the warmth of his stomach.

“See? Doesn’t this feel nice?” Fakhir said without any hope for the slightest reaction.

The coyote tried to pry himself loose of Sokari’s grip, but eventually caved in to the predicament he found himself in as it prevented anymore cuts and punctures. He resorted to carefully splashing water over the fennec’s back, and slowly sinking deeper until they were both submerged to their chin.

_ “Aah! Hmmmm… Ahn… Uuuuuuuhhh…” _

Sokari kept moaning, his hips moving with so much strength at times, it almost threw Fakhir off balance. It seemed the longer Fakhir dragged his fingers through the boy’s hair, washing it from the dirt, and unmatted the clumps, the more deliberate the groans and mewls became. When Fakhir had first thought Sokari had attempted to instinctively lift himself out of the water, he now pondered whether the fennec wasn’t actually trying to seduce him by reaching his ears. Fakhir’s hips bucked off their own when Sokari nuzzled into them, whining sweetly as he did so, and he’d almost lost his footing entirely.

He was too close to the boy, and the more grime he washed off, the more enticing his scent became. His cock had never calmed down from his nightly emission, and this wasn’t helping in the slightest. In fact, he’d say just the opposite, because the more he washed, the more active Sokari became, and as Sokari’s body warmed against his, he felt his own passions welling uncontrollably within his nethers.

“Sokari—“ Sokari moved, jostling the waters about them, and he sputtered. “I… I need you to— _ fucking shit, Sokari! Stop… _ ”

Wherever it was the fennec found this sort of energy was almost unfair.

Sokari squirmed, somehow managing to hook his heels into the back of Fakhir’s pants in just the right way to pull them down. The coyote growled when the waistband clung to his stiff cock, pulling the length of it down and dragging harshly over the glan, but moaned out of relief when it finally snapped free of its confines.

The tip immediately found Sokari’s pucker, and the fennec all too eagerly sunk the entirety of his weight onto it. Fakhir grunted, his knees going weak as a full-body shudder rocked him, and Sokari released a cry of depravity unlike he’d ever heard out of either of the twins.

Sokari’s claws sunk hard into Fakhir’s back, and his teeth into the crook of the coyote’s neck. There was no pause, no waiting or adjusting. Sokari lifted himself onto the cock, and rushed back down with an uncanny urgency. Fakhir could growl and groan, or try to take control of the vicious pace Sokari had set for them, but the fennec’s sharp teeth would crunch down on a nerve, sending electrical shocks down his spine that made him weak.

All Fakhir could do was try to keep them steady as he shuffled back towards the shore enough until he could let his body, weightless in the water, lower down until he was sitting in the sand. Sokari sat in his lap, bouncing on his cock however the fennec pleased.

Sokari came down with a need that couldn’t be met. His hips rocked desperately as he chased his orgasm—and he chased after it hard! Fakhir could’ve taken pity if only it had stopped after he came.

But it didn’t.

No. Sokari disregarded Fakhir’s climax, beating his ass onto the cock even harder as the coyote filled him with his warm seed. It was almost like Sokari couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t stop twisting his hips as his little body came up, and then down. He couldn’t stop crying, not out of pleasure, but out of distress for something that eluded him completely. He wasn’t fixating on a good fuck, he needed to come!

Fakhir gritted his teeth, and forced himself to ignore the stabbing in his crotch as he took hold of the fennec’s impossibly hard cock. He squeezed it hard, and pumped his hand over it so fast, it blurred and sent water splattering half-hazardly about that Fakhir had to look away.

Was this what they needed all along? To come? Would this pull them from their ensorcellment?

“Come on, Sokari!” Fakhir said through clenched teeth. He beat that little cock until Sokari’s hips lost their rhythm, between the cock driving deep inside of him and the hand stroking his cock, at which point Fakhir picked his own pace. He squeezed his thighs, abs tightening until he could hardly breathe, and he grabbed the fennec by the hip with his free hand to pull him down whilst he simultaneously fucked into that hole at a brutal pace.

“Just let it out, Sokari— _ f-fuuuuuck! _ —I-I know you can cum from this!”

Sokari's head tilted back, his mouth falling lax, and lewd cries and yelps escaped him completely uninhibited. Sounds loud as Fakhir had ever heard from him, naughty bedroom noises that would shame even the wanton of whores, poured out of him like torrential rain, thunderous and rolling off of his tongue unrestricted. If they kept going, they’d wake the entire gang.

It hurt for Fakhir, and he couldn’t imagine Sokari felt any sort of  _ pleasure _ from this, but what would happen if they stopped now? If Fakhir refused him an orgasm, and threw the boy off of him? What if stopping only made it worse?

They didn’t have to stop, though. If Fakhir could get the angle just right, and apply just the right amount of pressure, he should be able to cut through Sokari’s voice. All he had to do was bite between the boy’s Adam’s apple and under his chin, and Sokari would go mute for the duration of the bite. Bite too hard, however, and the consequences could be dire. Fakhir couldn’t mess this up.

He couldn’t hesitate; Fakhir lunged forward, mouth open and sharp teeth at the ready, but a hand slithered in the way of his bite and he froze.

Bright, vibrant green eyes shone down over them, reflective despite the lack of moonlight. If Fakhir hadn’t been so entranced by them, he would’ve noticed the pause in both of them, or how Sokari’s eyes opened, focused on the irresistible stare of the snake that forced the fennec to look up. Fakhir flopped on his back, a long breath of relief forcing past his lips, and Sokari stilled completely. The snake’s grin widened just as a forked tongue ventured past the lushly full set of lips to glide over Sokari’s face.

“Is this the boy you were talking about, love?” the beastwoman asked in her sibilant whisper.

Fakhir closed his eyes, and breathed in deep through his nose.

“Yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Now that was quite the chapter! So, a lot of things have happened here, and it looks like Sokari's caught Nabila's attention. Hopefully, she can help them as, I'm sure you've noticed, they are still suffering quite a bit.
> 
> Hope is not completely lost, thank the Gods!
> 
> On a slightly different topic, I've been considering, as a sort of apology for such an extended absence, a bit of a bonus chapter between Kemnebi and Chigaru. Kemnebi is an important character to the story, and I'd love the opportunity to explore her sexual relationship with her mate a little. Would that be something that'd interest you? Or maybe you'd rather a bit of an insight on Fakhir and Alya's strange relationship? It seems Fakhir is quite fond of so-called "strange" relationships.
> 
> Let me know in the comments.
> 
> And if you liked this story, please leave a kudos, and consider subscribing to it! And, as always, if you have any comments, I'd love to read them!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
